Harry Potter DxD
by magieve
Summary: Lily Potter is a devil from the Phenex clan and Harry is a half demon with the vanishing dragon sacred gear so when Voldemort shows up it's fair to say that winning wasn't really an option. The Potters then begin there lives as Devils in the Phenex clan full of rating games, annoying cousins, beautiful devils and dragons. Rated M for Obvious reasons. Harry/Rias/Akeno.
1. Dragon Beats Snake

Harry Potter DxD

Summary

Lily Potter is a devil from the Phenex clan and Harry is a half demon with the vanishing dragon sacred gear so when Voldemort shows up it's fair to say that winning wasn't really an option. The Potters then begin there lives as Devils in the Phenex clan full of rating games, annoying cousins, beautiful devils and dragons.

Chapter 1 – Dragon beats Snake

Lily Potter was a very unique witch to say the very least. For one she wasn't fully even a human at all, in fact she was a devil from the Phenex clan. As such she possessed many unique qualities that made her very powerful and formidable to her enemies. She had quite the affinity for fire and wind making any spells she cast involving those elements very destructive. She also possessed bat like devil wings that she had to hide at all times due to how superstitious and judgemental humans could be and if they found out what she truly was they would either kill her out of fear or try and take her power for themselves out of greed. There where of course many upsides though to being a devil. For one she had more strength and stamina than an ordinary human plus being from the Phenex clan meant that her regenerative power was ridiculous I mean she could probably reattach a limb if it had been cut off though she really didn't feel like testing this theory. There where also problems as well with her demonic nature the primary one being her desires where much more stronger To the point where she had a hard time believing she hadn't shagged James to death though he would probably be happy with that as a way to go and would wait at the other side for Sirius to high five him about death by sex.

Lily just couldn't help but fall in love with James more and more with each passing day. She initially only started being interested in James during there 7th year of Hogwarts when he had grown from an immature prankster to a serious man of principle albeit with a fun loving prankster side to him. Lily found out about her devil lineage when she turned 18 and the seal holding it back was broken when she became of age in the eyes of her devil self. She was initially scared to tell James due to the fact that she had begun to fall in love with James but when she did tell him he accepted it wholeheartedly saying that it didn't matter what she was as long as she was Lily he would always want to be with her and that he learnt to become an Animagus to help his friend so he do whatever he had to do to make her happy. Needless to say James was a very, VERY, lucky man that night. They told Remus and Sirius later to which both of them accepted her for what she was as well with Remus saying that he smell something different about her anyway and Sirius saying that she couldn't be any darker than the Black Family while also high fiving James for 'scoring a hot demon babe'. Sure there were problems to deal with in the relationship as Lily was now full of pent up lust to which James didn't see a problem at all (Obviously) but she began losing interest in most of her studies and her grades slipped a bit though not dramatically and she kept having inappropriate thoughts all the time when James was near but once they left school they were engaged and thoroughly in love with each other to the point where at just 20 years old she gave birth to her daring baby Harry.

Sadly Voldemort had to be right dick and start this stupid bloody war. They of course joined the order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore due to shared beliefs but his methods where, to put it bluntly, shit. He ordered them to stun and not kill which made her blood boil to no end I mean come on these people treated muggleborns and muggles like a toddler treats there toys, just throwing them around and discarding them when there bored, only in a more fatal way. These people were nothing more than animals mascaraeding as aristocrats. The demon in her wanted nothing more than to unleash her wrath on all of them who had called her sub-human and unworthy of magic. Very few of them within the order of the Phoenix agreed with her sadly. Only James, Sirius, Remus, the Longbottoms and Mad-eye agreed with her while the rest where nothing more than cowards in her eyes unable to get the job done. Though James did point out that might her demon side saying that which was probably true as her feeling of wrath was quite strong during this time. Dumbledore constantly chastised her for how brutal she could be especially when one time when James went down and she started burning and cutting any and all death eaters she could she. After about 5 minutes of carnage the results were quite gruesome. 11 death eaters killed and the rest severely injured including one Severus Snape losing an arm and a leg as well as being burnt quite heavily and Bellatrix losing an arm and a husband though she didn't really care anyway about that. Lily just said that her emotions where high due to seeing James go down. While Dumbledore didn't like it the ministry certainly did and there was talks of giving her an order of Merlin for her contributions to the war effort much to Dumbledore's dismay for some reason. Ever since then she didn't trust Dumbledore anymore there was something about his actions that worried Lily

They where currently hold up in Godric's Hollow due to Dumbledore saying that Voldemort was targeting Harry. She and James agreed to go into hiding but they, as well as Sirius and Remus, all knew that something was off about the plan as Remus found out the Longbottoms where also in hiding for the exact same reason. Dumbledore told them to make Pettigrew the secret keeper as no one would suspect him and use Sirius as a decoy. Again they agreed but they also agreed that something was off about this as well. Peter had become very distant and couldn't seem to look anyone in the eye anymore. Thus Lily started to begin speculating why Dumbledore was doing all this and after many weeks of brainstorming with James about Harry and/or Neville's importance they realised that Dumbledore was interviewing someone for the Divination teachers job at Hogwarts the day before he told them to hide. Based off that Sirius took James invisibility cloak and snuck into the hall of prophecy's to see if there was one for Harry or Neville and low and behold there was and it was tied to Voldemort. They didn't need to hear it nor did they want to but they now knew the motivation behind Dumbledore and Voldemort concerning Harry and Neville. It seems as if one of these children was destined to kill Voldemort why else would a dark lord hunt down two baby's and Dumbledore was using them as bait Naturally they told the Longbottoms what they found and began to come up with a plan to kill Voldemort when he eventually showed up (Lily's faith in Peter was now non existent). As they were coming up a plan Lily noticed something about Harry that was quite big. HER ONE YEAR OLD BOY HAD DUCKING WINGS. The two parents rushed over and inspected them. Harry Potter was a half devil.

"Well this is gonna be hard to explain," James said trying to ease his wife's tensions

"Gee you think" Lily responded "I mean we knew he was a powerful wizard but a devil as well this is gonna be hard to hide."

"Hide?" James asked.

"Yes it takes personal control to hide your wings and I don't think Harry understands what people will say or do when they see them," Lily answered in a lecturing tone.

" **DONT WORRY I'VE GOT IT"** a voice within harry said and the wings instantly turned white and blue before disappearing into harry.

After a shocked silence James broke the tension

"err can you explain that babe?" James asked confused as all hell

"No way," Lily whispered to herself "As if Harry needed more on his plate"

"Lily," James sternly said breaking Lily out of her shock "What is it"

"Harry has a sacred gear at the age of one" Lily answered shocked

She had already explained what sacred gears where to James

"THATS SO COOL" James yelled causing lily to smile, only James could make her smile at a time like this "So you know what it is?"

" **I'M RIGHT HEAR YOU KNOW** " the voice said clearly irritated **"I am Albion the divine divider"**

Lily almost fainted at that. Her precious baby boy wielded one of the 13.

" **I already have a plan anyway"** Albion stated calmly **"You let Voldy come to me and I will divide his power so much he will reduce his soul into a wraith"**

"But won't that drain Harry of power?" Lily asked

" **Not if I use Voldy's own power otherwise my entire time here will be nothing but diapers which trust me isn't fun"**

Lily was nervous about this. She really didn't like the fact that the plan revolved around using her baby as a trap but they had nothing else to go on right now

"Alright we'll start with that plan but I want to come up something else" Lily said

Before they could come up with another plan James felt the ward fail

"Ah shit he's here" James said "Lily take Harry and get ready I'll grab my invisibility cloak and hide"

Before James could grab it a sickly green light flew through the window and hit James in the back causing him to fall over. James Potter was dead. Lily was shocked so much she couldn't move she just fell to her knees crying over the body of the man she loved, the only man who mattered to her. Voldemort walked into the room with a look of glee over his face

"Lucky for you Mudblood I'm not here to kill you only the child" Voldemort arrogantly said

This shook Lily out of her stupor and she turned with a look of rage and lunged at Voldemort though he quickly sidestepped her and banished her through the wall into the kitchen.

"Time to die Harry" Voldemort said calmly "AVADA KADAVRA"

" **DIVIDE"**

The curse hit but it now linked Albion to Voldemort's magic and soul. As Albion kept dividing the curse's power Voldemort kept pouring all that had into it causing him to weaken and decay until his body completely evaporated into ash leaving only a wraith behind fleeing for his pitiful life. Lily began to come to and walked into the living room to see her dead husband a pile of ash in front of Harry. Lily was horrified at the sight of her dead husband but a thought occurred instantly and she ran to their bedroom and grabbed a red queen chess piece before scurrying back to James corpse. She placed the chess piece on James' body and began to chant

"I hear by make James Potter the Queen under the peerage of Lily Potter of House Phenex to serve me for all time"

A red glow enveloped James as the chess piece passed through his body into his soul and he began to sit up and cough before Lily crushed him in a hug

"Damn that sucked" James said making Lily giggle

"Only you could make me laugh about your death" Lily said through tears

"Wait I died?" James asked shocked

Lily backed up and began explaining the events of the past few minutes

"Damn well I'm not complaining if it means I get to see my son grow up and I can keep being with you"

"You do get that you are technically my servant and are forced to obey my every command"

"So what's new?" James said smiling causing Lily to smile even more

"JAMES, LILY" they heard a familiar voice calling from outside

"OI PADDY YOU JUST RUINED A NICE ROMANTIC MOMENT YOU GIT" James yelled back.

Sirius ran into the room to see the two of them and his godson okay

"Thank god you two are okay I feared the worst" Sirius said approaching them now with a smirk.

Just then Hagrid arrived which wasn't expected

"The hell Dumbledore said you lot were dead" Hagrid said shocked

"Did he now" Lily answered with a hint of danger in her voice"Well we're not so care to explain what you're doing here"

"He told me to take Harry to your relatives for safety" Hagrid answered who had become aware that was not a good answer.

Lily rooted around in her pocket and pulled out her order of the Phoenix medallion and threw it at Hagrid

"Tell Dumbledore to fuck off and that if he comes near Harry again he will meet the same fate Voldemort did" Lily said pointing to the pile of ash in front of Harry before picking Harry up.

"But … But …. I have orders from Dumbledore" Hagrid sputtered as James and Sirius threw there own medallions at him as well

"Leave Hagrid" Lily said with a finality that promised pain

Thankfully he did leaving the four of them alone in peaceful silence

"We need to get Mooney and tell him what happened" Sirius said

"I think I've already figured it out" They heard from behind them.

There stood Remus Lupin holding an unconscious Peter Pettigrew who was bound in every way magically possible.

"Remus" James said noticing Peter "What do we do about him?" James asked

"We hand him over to the aurors and tell them everything" Lily said plainly

"WHAT YOU WANN LET THIS TRAITOR LIVE" Sirius yelled

"yes I want him live the most miserable existence possible so that he will be begging for the release of death" Lily stated morbidly which sent chills up the guys spines

"Damn, Lily that's sadistic" Sirius said "but no less than he deserves"

Just then they heard multiple apparation pops "AURORS" they heard yelled outside

"Impeccable timing" James muttered as the aurors walked in

"What happened" The lead auror Amelia Bones asked and they began to tell them what happened minus the whole demonic parts

"You mean it over" One auror said in shock "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is dead"

"Yep" James said jovially

"It's over" another said

"No it's not" Lily said "His followers are still out there and they are either gonna be scared and run to you claiming imperious curse or angry and lash out on people"

"She's right we still have work to do" Amelia stated "Thanks for stopping the bastard and have a good night" She said as the aurors all left the house with Pettigrew in tow.

"Well then what's next?" Sirius asked the whole group

James and Lily looked nervously at one another before Lily spoke

"We're leaving Britain" Lily said "We both wanted too when the war ended, we don't want to stay here anymore" She said nervously worried about there reaction

"Cool so where are we going?" Sirius asked playfully shocking Lily "What you think I wanna stay here too what's the point? I can't stand this blood-manic country."

"Me too" Remus said "For obvious reasons"

Lily and James just smiled to each other

"We will have to take care of all our affairs first before leaving and I'm sure we can think of somewhere to go during that time" Lily said happier than she had been in a long time

"Actually I have an idea Lily and I want you to really think about this" James said causing Lily to look at him curiously "How about you make Padfoot and Mooney part of your peerage and we go to the underworld?"

"WHAT" Lily yelled shocked. She didn't expect that.

Remus and Sirius just looked at each other and smiled. They could be happy with this.

"I'm in" Sirius said "I mean I'm already going to hell might as end up on the right side of it" a smirk forming on his face.

"I would be fine with it too" Remus said "Maybe the devil powers can help me with the lycanthropy."

"You said it would hard to hide Harry's heritage here but it wouldn't be in the underworld" James said Lily was still shocked by what was going on.

When she finally gathered her wits back she looked at three smiling puppy dog eyed men

"Fiiiiine" Lily said getting up to grab the pieces "Gimmie a minute to grab the pieces."

Moments later Lily had two knights in Padfoot and Mooney. With that done they began planning what to do tomorrow so they could get moving with there plans before the Potters went to bed and Lily's knights began fighting over who got the couch and who got the floor. All in all the atmosphere was rather happy considering that Lily had watched her husband die and a dark lord died yet she couldn't not be happy. Her future was looking brighter every day.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Here's the first part which is more of a prologue than anything but it's still there and I wanted to show how devil Lily is different to canon Lily. Also I know Some people write James as a bit of a moron but this is the guy who inspired the weasley twins who are often treated in fan-fic as genius' in hiding so to me James is a brilliant Wizard who would rather have fun than study but knows when he has to study and is glue of the marauders so his word is pretty much law. So sorry if you were expecting James to be as he is usually treated but he's not (Mini rant over).**

 **Next chapter - Timeskips (needs to be done) Harry's peerage and childhood all in one.**


	2. Heritage and Heracy

Chapter 2 – Who is Lily Potter?

Lily and her peerage had a turbulent day after Voldemort's defeat to say the least. The group were now on a train heading to the Phenex estate in the underworld excited and nervous about how there lives would be in their new home.

"I'm glad all that's over with I swear if I had stayed in Britain I have a full head of Gray hair within a week" Sirius exclaimed, reclining on one of the settees (sofa for you Americans).

"Yeah it was pretty hectic but it's over and done with we have no reason anymore to return to Britain" James replied

Lily and Remus grunted in agreement as they all reflected back on there last day in Britain.

 **FLASHBACK**

The morning after Voldemort's defeat James and Lily awoke with a young baby Harry curled up between them. Both just looked at Harry and the each other with smiles that managed to tell the other exactly what they were thinking.

"We should get moving" James said as he got up

"James your wings" Lily simply stated

James turned around to see that he had bat-like wings protruding out of his back

"Damn that's gonna take some getting used to" James responded and willed his wings back into him making Lily chuckle at his scrunched up face as he put his wings away. They both got dressed quickly and went down stairs to see Remus looking rather comfortable on the couch and Sirius curled up on the floor as Padfoot. James noticed a letter on the side table and began to read it

"Guys" James yelled stirring the two out of their slumber "We gotta get moving it's Pettigrew's trial in a couple of hours but they want us there sooner to give statements"

"Hang on" Lily said "I want to contact the Phenex clan to let them know I'm coming to the underworld"

"How are you going to do that" Sirius asked

"Simple" Lily exclaimed and pulled out a piece of paper with a seal on it. She then placed the paper down on the floor and waved her hand over it causeing the paper to glow orange and the seal expanded. A woman appeared out of the seal wearing a maid outfit.

"Good day I am a maid to the house of Phenex. May I ask what you need of me" the maid politely said

"Could you please tell Lord Phenex that I, Lily Potter of house Phenex, and my peerage will be arriving to the underworld shortly, I just need to settle my affairs here first so could you ask him to send a Phenex train to pick us up as soon as possible," Lily responded while the marauders watched on curiously.

"Of course my lady and may I say that it will be good to have you and your peerage join us"

"Thank you I will see you soon I hope"

The maid blushed before disappearing back through the seal.

"OK now that that's sorted we should get a move on," Lily stated looking at dumb expressions on the guys faces she sighed "I'm going to be doing a lot of explaining in the coming days aren't I? Well I cant do that now we have to hurry up".

They all quickly got ready and headed to the ministry of magic to wait for the trial and to give their statements the marauders still wrapping there heads around what they saw.

They quickly apparated to the ministry of magic and briskly headed towards the auror office. They arrived and said they where ready to give there statements about last night and where told to wait outside so they all sat down with Harry resting on Lily's lap.

"Good thing Amy's the arresting auror she's always been fair" James commentated

"Yeah in more ways than one" Sirius said with a wink making lily roll her eyes

"You've been saying that about her since we where in 2nd year and she was in 7th year" Lily said

"Cause it's true" Sirius exclaimed

"You're hopeless you know that" Lily sighed out with a smile on her face that told Sirius to never change

"I think you're underestimating my luck with women" Sirius replied enjoying the banter going on.

Every ones mood had seemed lighter than yesterday then again the defeat of Voldemort would do that.

The door opened and An auror stepped out and beckoned them in to interview them. As they walked in they saw Amelia Bones sitting down with a dictaquill and notepad floating next to her as she silently offered them to sit down in front of her at the other side of the desk. After a long interview with each of them retelling the story of last night they were all beckoned out and headed to the courtroom to await the trial which would take place in an hour at which time they were accosted many people thanking them and asking to see the Boy-Who-Lived.

"What?" Lily asked

"Didn't you know that's what Dumbledore's been saying, that you child was able to rebound the killing curse" One of the people gathered had explained to them. This put all the pieces together for Lily. Dumbledore was going to sacrifice her and her family for his stupid greater good. He had just taken Voldemort's spot at the top of Lily's shit list. She was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of her baby crying. Looking at him she noticed a bunch of strange faces crowding around Harry

"BACK OFF YOU'RE SCARING MY CHILD" Lily yelled forcing the crowd to back away however they were so bunched together that they all tripped over one another and fell to the ground a big pile which made Harry giggle and Lily looked into his eyes "It's okay Harry there's no reason to be scared of morons like that."

Lily then turned to the group who were trying to get up "As for you morons are you really so mindless that you believe everything you're told without thinking first" some in the crowd looked slightly abashed "That's what I thought."

With that the pile of people got up and walked away grumbling at there embarrassment

"Nicely done Honey," James remarked "You just made a horde of idiots look even stupider than they already did"

"Thanks but the Daily Prophets gonna probably make me look like an overbearing mother" Lily stated "What worry's me is that Dumbledore said anything at all about this, He's already proclaiming our son as some saviour like he witnessed what happened himself"

"Don't worry in a few hours it's not our problem remember" James whispered trying to comfort his worrying wife.

Lily just smiled back "You're right James lets just get this over with so we can continue with our lives."

Lily just holds Harry and rests on her husbands shoulder waiting for the day to end and the future to begin.

Half an hour later everyone was sat down and the trial begun with Peter Pettigrew being dragged out in chains looking terrible and terrified. Lily noticed Dumbledore sat at the other side of the viewing area next to Mad-eye

"The Trial of Peter Pettigrew can now begin," Crouch stated monotonously "Petter Pettigrew you are accused of being a death eater and conspiring with You-Know-Who to kill the Potter Family

"N...N...Not Guilty please this is a mistake" Pettigrew stumbled looking more pathetic than usual

"Very well then Madam Bones as the arresting auror you may the floor" Crouch said

"Thank you," Amelia said and turned to face Pettigrew "now then let's look at the evidence against you."

What followed was 20 minutes of what would be very strong evidence against Pettigrew but sadly some Pureblood arseholes had to keep question it for different stupid reasons whether it being because Remus is a Werewolf or other stupid elitist crap.

"You know" Lily said out loud "You could just roll his sleeve up and see his dark mark"

The Marauders started snickering under there breaths and the questioning Pureblood arses looked shocked until one of them spoke

"I'm surprised they let filth like you in" He said with a smug look on his face

"It's cause I'm a witness" Lily responded hotly making the Pureblood angry

"Then you should be grateful you..." he was about to finish but Amelia stopped him

"That's a good idea aurors roll up his sleeve" which they did showing the dark mark for all to see

"I …. I … I was imperioused" Pettigrew yelled

"Possibly" James said shocking Lily "or it could be you're a spineless coward who ran to Voldy out of fear and for the record all of you Purebloods insulting my friend. It seems to me that you want to save Pettigrew, almost as if you are on the same side and if you are then you may be sitting were that rat is soon."

This made the Purebloods pale a bit and they all sat down and shut up for the remainder of the trial.

"The evidence is pretty clear," Crouch said "Peter Pettigrew you are hear by found guilty of murder, conspiracy to murder and treason against the ministry I hear by sentence you to life in Azkaban with no chance of parole"

Peter fainted and was dragged out by an auror and on his way to Azkaban. The group headed out when they were approached by Dumbledore to the Ministry atrium

"Ah, how good it is to run into you" Dumbledore said

"Save it, I know you were waiting for us what do you want" Lily said sternly

"You always were a genius Lily" Dumbledore said failing to lighten the mood "I wanted to talk to you about young Harry here"

"No" Lily interrupted

"What"

"I said no" Lily said "No to you, no to whatever it is you have to say and no to whatever you have planned"

Dumbledore was taken aback. It had been quite a few years since he was told no.

"My dear please see reason" Dumbledore exclaimed as the group walked away towards the floo

"I am seeing reason" Lily said as she turned around noticing a crowd "I now see that you don't care about peoples lives only that they serve your 'Greater Good'"

With that the group flooed away leaving Dumbledore shocked and surrounded by a crowd.

The group arrived at the leaky cauldron and after quickly saying hi to Tom the bartender headed towards Gringotts to finish off all that they need to do with there estates which took a long time due to the sheer size of the Potter estate. They locked there accounts to make sure no one can access them except them and told the goblins to handle the Sleekeasy hair potion business James' farther Fleamont had set up for them in case they had to repair. They also told the goblins to handle the reconstruction of Potter Manor which would take a few weeks and to put a Fidelus charm on it making James the secret keeper just in case they had to come back to Britain. After and hour of Business sorting the group walked out of Gringotts Happy and relieved as they headed back to Godric's Hollow to await the train to the underworld. While waiting Lily noticed that Voldemort's wand was lying there on the floor. She picked it up and snapped it violently and with as much malice as she could.

"Nice" Sirius commentated.

"Thanks" Lily replies as she went back to waiting.

An hour of pleasant chat and good natured ribbing later the train arrived.

"This is it Lily" James said as he walked to the train with his wife in his hand "the start of our new lives"

"I know, no more hiding who I am, no more holding back" Lily said realising for the first time she was going home

 **END FLASHBACK**

The group where relaxing when they heard a voice.

"We will shortly be arriving at the Phenex estate please prepare to disembark."

"Sweet, I can't wait to see what you're real family is like Lily" Sirius said

"Me neither, maybe I can get some answers as to who I really am" Lily replied looking curiously at the wall. This was the first time since she had learnt that she was a devil that she began to truly question who she was. She knew her devil family were rich and powerful but not much else, her awakening (as she calls it) only told her the basics. The train slowly stopped and they all got off with all of their stuff, which was just family heirlooms for James, to see a smiling couple with two little boys stood waiting for them.

"Lilith" the man said smiling "I am Lord Phenex, welcome home"

"It's a pleasure to finally be here," Lily replied blushing "I have so many questions"

"I'm sure you do but I would prefer to do this once you and your group are settled in" Lord Phenex replied

"Thank you by the way this James Potter my husband and Queen, Sirius Black my Knight and Remus Lupin my other Knight" Lily said

"A pleasure to meet you all no then lets all go home and get settled in." Lord Phenex said as an Orange rune appeared beneath them "careful the first time can be a little rough."

With that they were all transported into Phenex manor with Sirius and James falling onto each other in an awkward position making Lily laugh "You're not trying to steal my man now are you Sirius?" Lily asked sarcastically.

"I see you have your father's sense of humour" Lord Phenex said making Lily blush again "I suppose we should start with your farther when I'm telling you everything"

"I would appreciate that very much my Lord" Lily responded

"Please call me uncle after all that is what I am" Lord Phenex said shocking Lily "Where are my manners allow me to introduce you to my wife Lady Phenex and my sons Ruvel, and Rayner, kids this is you're aunt Lilith so be nice to her"

Lily looked the two happy looking boys with a smile "It's nice to finally meet you two"

"Hi auntie Lilith" they both said

"Please call me Lily"

"OK Lily"

"Alright you two it's time for you to get back to your study's" Lord Phenex said and after the two boys whined about they both left the room with their mother in tow"

"So you're my uncle then?" Lily asked

"Yes your farther was my brother and I loved him very much and was devastated when he died"

"How … how did he die" she asked wary to bring up such a sensitive subject

"He died due to his injury's against the old Satan faction"

"Old Satan faction?"

"Yes I should explain that you see there was a great war between the Devils, Angels and Fallen angels in which we lost the heads of our four great Satan's as well as many other great families," Lord Phenex explained "the families of these 4 great Satan's believed that they should take over from their parents spots where as others believed that status should be earned through talent and skill, not bloodline so a civil war broke out between the Old Satan Families and the Anti-Satan Families."

"Your farther fought against the Old Satan families and he was a great warrior and he was well feared by the Old Satan faction for good reason, in fact if he were still alive he would definitely be sitting as one of the 4 Satan's yet sadly he passed away as did your mother due to injury's sustained in battle"

"Well that explains why you're such a monster to go up against Lily" James remarked

"Who is my mother?" Lily asked fascinated

"She was the Queen under your fathers peerage, her name was Dabria Thanatos. She was also a highly skilled Warrior and she fought many battles alongside your farther and they fell in love" Lord Phenex responded. Lily took a moment to absorb this new knowledge. She was proud of her parents and what they stood for.

"Why was my devil heritage sealed?" Lily asked

"Your mother sealed away your devil nature because she made a lot of enemies during the war and when you were born she didn't want her enemies looking for you too so you were hidden away until you reached your maturity and could defend yourself you see your mother's family was wiped out and the Thanatos line is now extinct," Lord Phenex responded "I myself knew of this plan and reluctantly agreed to it so that I could be hear for you when the time came."

There were tears forming now in Lily's eyes at this knowledge. She was so proud of her parents, who they were, what they stood for. She was also angry at the Old Satan faction who were beginning to sound like the British Purebloods.

"What happened to her" Lily again asked unsure if she wanted to know

"Killed in her sleep the day after you were taken to the mortal world" Lord Phenex said "Before you ask who it was I don't know, no one does all we know is that her throat was slit"

"Thank you … Uncle" Lily answered tears flowing now "I'm sad there dead but I'm proud and inspired of who they were and what they stood for."

She then noticed that James was sat next to her holding her hand and stoking her back comfortingly.

"Thanks honey" She said and kissed James. After a brief silence in mourning Lord Phenex broke the tension

"Well then I would like to know more about you my niece how has your life been."

The group then started explaining their lives together and the war that just ended to Lord Phenex who was very interested in there wizarding lives.

"Wait a second you said your last name is Potter?" Lord Phenex asked

"Yes it is Lord Phenex" James answered curious as to where this was going

"Are you related to Ignotus Peverell by any chance" Lord Phenex asked with a glint in his eyes

"Yes he is my ancestor" James answered honestly seeing where this was going "and yes I have the cloak"

"Hold how come you didn't mention this before Prongs?" Sirius asked  
"Why is it important" Remus asked

"Cause that cloak of invisibility is apparently from death itself" Sirius answered "You never heard of the tale of the three brothers"

"No what's it about" Remus answered confused

after a quick summary of the story Remus was stunned

"It can't be real right"

"Mooney it's real" James said calmly "And it's a big hush hush family secret"

"It's a lot more than that James" Lord Phenex said "You see even us Devils know of the Deathly Hallows only we know more to the story than you" "You see death is actually Hela from the Norse Pantheon" This shocked the group

"Yep they exist and the story goes that Hela was pissed that the three mortals escaped her clutches so offered them a reward for there cunning in the hopes that there greed would lead to there deaths only she got two out of the three brothers but the third outsmarted her again and she was so impressed in the man's ability to cheat death many times that on his deathbed she came and told him that she would look over his family and adopt them herself thus the Peverell line became the human family of death"

The group was shocked by this. James was related to the Goddess of death

"I will look into this matter for you," Lord Phenex said "Another question I have is about Harry's sacred gear?"

"I had questions about that too" Lily said

"It is incredible that he was born with 1 of the 13 Longinus and I can see a bright future ahead of him, make no mistake Lilith I promise you that I will help you raise Harry to be a great man I swore I would look after my brothers family and I mean it"

"Thank you Uncle" Lily said "It means a lot to me"

Realising that they had been talking for a long time Lord Phenex said"Dinner will be soon as well so you can get to know your new family better then"

With that they all stood up and left

"err Uncle" Lily said causing the Lord Phenex to face her "Why do you call me Lilith?"

"Because you were named Lilith Phenex by your mother" Lord Phenex answered plainly

"I thought so it's not a big deal just curious" Lily replied

"Of course"

With that they all were escorted up a few flights of stairs to there rooms

"Okay Lily your family makes every Pureblood in Britain look like a peasant" Sirius said admiring the red walls with gold trimmings

"I know right if they saw this they would be so pissed off" Lily said jokingly

"That's an understatement" Remus said

"Reminds me of Griffindor, big and homely" James said

"That's because the colour scheme is the same" Sirius said heavily implying that it was a bit stupid to say

"Yeah, yeah Paddy I know that but it has the same feeling of comfort"

"It seems like Harry likes it" Lily commentated holding Harry who was happily resting in his mothers arms looking around. They arrived at there rooms and said goodbye to each other to check there rooms out. Their bedrooms were huge and the size of an apartment with a gigantic bed and a huge walk in wardrobe with a en-suite bathroom that included a hot tub. There was even a crib for Harry at the foot of the bed

"OK I can live like this" James said with a huge smile on his face

"Yeah me too" Lily said putting Harry in the crib "I'm glad we decided to do this James"

"So am I Lily so am I," James said "Come on let's enjoy are lives together."

 **Authors Notes**

 **Well here is the second chapter of this and I hope you like it. I realize that it's mostly a lot of talking and exposition but I wanted to get it out there so I can focus on the actual story rather than having to stop and explain in the middle of something later on. As for Hela adopting the Peverell line I did this because I wanted Harry to have a link to the Norse gods and I loved Hela in Thor Ragnarök so it had to be done. No Hela isn't gonna be perfect and is gonna be very Slytherin. Before you ask no his familiar isn't gonna be a bewilderbeast it's gonna be something very obvious. Thanks for reading**


	3. Teenage Problems Affect Everyone

Chapter 3 Teenage Problems Affect Everyone

Harry Potter-Phenex was 17 years old now and currently lying in his bed pondering over his life. He was around 6ft tall with Black untamed hair that came down to his shoulders and was lean but muscular. He along with his cousin Ravel and his twin sisters Juliet and Rose Potter where currently attending Kuoh High School and living in an apartment nearby in the town. Juliet and Rose where born soon after Harry and his family had moved to the underworld and where currently both 15 years old just like Ravel and the three often acted like three sisters much to Harry's annoyance. Living with three opinionated devils could be torturous at points in his life. He loved his sisters a lot but they had always been a handful and always wanted to be doing something. They both had long flowing black hair and their mothers green eyes and where rather short for there age but they just said that made there assets stand out more which annoyed Harry to no end. Thankfully they attended the same school as all of Rias' Peerage so he wasn't stuck with them constantly.

Harry is considered one of the shining stars in the underworld. He was a very powerful devil for someone his age and he had begun to grow his own peerage, the wielder of the vanishing dragon sacred gear, friendly with a goddess of death and a highly powerful Wizard to boot. Albion had always told him not to rely on the dragons power alone thus causing him to train his magical prowess and his inborn Phenex powers though he didn't have Phenex flames but dragon flames cause Albion's pride wouldn't allow it and his fire was purple instead of orange like the other members of the Phenex clan. Though he had a degree of control over wind it was only rudimentary aeromancy and his control over fire was almost mastered. The thing everyone forgot about him though was that he had a fantastic family. His parents were always there for him and made sure he grew up to be the best version of himself he could be whether it was pushing him to train or study harder or encouraging him to take a risk but most importantly they taught him that he should always find joy in life no matter how bad things got. He loved his cousins as well though Riser was a complete douche. Ravel Phenex was his second bishop and he loved her like he did his sisters though Ravel wasn't as bat shit crazy as his sister could be and Ravel seemed to like Harry more than any of her brothers as she always treated him like a big brother when she wasn't telling him what to do or how to act though he did act silly around her just to annoy her like any big brother should do. His life wasn't perfect though, Riser was always annoying him with constant bragging about his harem, the way he called Harry a half-breed and that he would marry Rias thanks to the marriage contract set up between the house of Phenex and the house of Gremory. That last one really pissed Harry off, he had grown up with Rias and they were childhood friends at least until Rias made it awkward with her sexual advances towards her. Normally he would have jumped at the opportunity to have some fun with Rias except her queen Akeno would do the same and Harry felt the same way about her though for different reasons. Rias was his best friend and they had always been there for each other, making each other laugh easily and he never had to try to impress Rias he just had to be Harry. Plus you know she had grown into a complete bombshell of a woman. Akeno however was such a tease to him and could drive him wild with the mildest of touches and movements, she made him feel his emotions in such a powerful way and she made him want to try harder. She too was ridiculously hot. Sirius did tell him once 'why not choose both' and the answer to that was simple 'what if they don't want to be in a three-way relationship' and he can't ask one of them out there best friends and Harry refused to come between that, he may be a devil but he wasn't an arsehole. Unfortunately there was that marriage contract looming over his head and while he was first in line for it Riser kept making noise saying it should be him and that they should get it done with quickly. But if he married Rias where did that leave Akeno, Harry knew he was in love with both of them and it would break his own heart to just toss one aside. He was dammed if he did dammed if didn't

" **You're presuming a lot y'know"** Albion told him

"What?" Harry responded puzzled by what he meant

" **You are presuming too much about your love life and are acting out of fear"** Albion explained

Harry pondered this before replying "True, but it's not exactly the kind of situation that is easy to consider rationally"

" **Agreed, but if you don't act you could always lose both"** Albion replied

Harry sighed "Well then thanks for putting even more pressure on the situation Albion"

" **Anytime partner"** Albion replied sarcastically

"Dick" Harry responded only Albion didn't reply this time. He knew the dragon was right, he often is, but saying you'll do something and actually doing something is completely different. Then the image of Rias marrying Riser and Akeno hating him for letting it happen flash in his mind.

Harry just sighed "Fuck it, might as well try to be with both and it'll piss Riser off at least." Harry had been teased about his relationship with Rias and Akeno for years not just from his family but from his peerage and every time he complained they just told him that it was his fault for having only girls so far in his peerage. It wasn't his fault he just chose his peerage based off their personality and potential but of course no one believed that.

He started his peerage at the age of 14 when he met the Greengrass family, more specifically their daughters Daphne and Astoria. Turns out that they where like him, half-devils, and they met when they went to Britain as Harry's farther had some business with them so he got to know them quite well over his time there. He learnt that this Dumbledore guy kept proclaiming him to be the Boy-Who-Lived though it seemed that very few paid attention to him and his statements kept getting more and more extreme like proclaiming that there is a prophecy saying so and such. Harry just figured the guy was losing his marbles as he got older and Daphne told him that it was probably the reason he kept being held back but that his mother was considered quite the hero due to how she took no names in the wizarding war and was seen as a symbol of change in the world. Daphne was the same age as Harry and appeared to be quite aloof at first but eventually opened up and Harry found her to be very clever and devious as well as a master of ice control where as Astoria was a bright and bubbly personality who was 2 years younger than Harry and enjoyed causing chaos when she could though never getting caught. After two weeks of exams and getting to know the Greengrass family and learning their devil heritage Harry asked both Daphne and Astoria to become the first members of his peerage with Daphne as his Ice Queen **A/N(Had to be done)** and Astoria as his Bishop and they would act as his spy's within Hogwarts to tell him about what the next generation of Wizards were like in Britain after all he may end up in a contract with one of them and he didn't want to make the wrong choice. After finishing there time in Britain his father suggested that he spent some time in France in order for him to see different cultures and Sirius just wanted to score a French bird. Turned out that the only bird scoring came from Harry though in a more unique way than Sirius had tried. A 14 year old Harry was taking a walk along the beach when he saw the most perfect looking girl he had ever seen yet felt nothing for her which she noticed as every guy in the vicinity was staring at her except for him. Intrigued she went to talk to talk to him and thanks to her Veela instincts, she could tell that he wasn't human and the two of them hit it off instantly and became good friends to the point where the Potters were invited to dinner with the Delacor's and after discussing there common problems with not being exactly humans and that the Delacor's had often dealt with devils Fluer asked to join Harry's peerage and so she became Harry's second knight. When they asked about who the first knight was they called it a secret and that he was sealed away as Harry wasn't powerful enough to control his power, truth be told Harry still didn't know if he could. A year later when Ravel turned 13 she was told that she had to join a peerage of someone in the Phenex family which led to Riser claiming that she should join his to complete his set though Ravel asked to join Harry's as his Bishop which to this day was one Harry's favourite memories seeing Riser so pissed off about it was hilarious as he threw a temper tantrum. Of course Ravel was bossy to Harry but he couldn't deny how brilliant she was and she was an invaluable member of Harry's peerage and joined him at Kuoh High School as well as living with him in the apartment in town. Harry's twin sisters also joined his peerage a few weeks later as his two pawns. He made them pawns instead of rooks because they were highly versatile and adapted to situations extremely quickly so he gave them the ability to gain temporary promotions cause he knew they could use that skill masterfully. They may be the masters of annoying him but he would always want them guarding his back and he knew they felt the same way about him.

He was shaken out of his thoughts by a bang at his door

"Big Bro hurry up where gonna be late" He heard Rose say through the door,"

"Yeah yeah gimmie a minute," Harry said as he got up and picked his school bag up and opened the door to see his twin sisters right in front of him. He did have to look down at them now that he was the same height as his farther.

"Where you already dressed" Rose asked

"Yeah I was thinking" Harry replied

"It's rude to make a lady wait you know?" Juliet said. Rose was always the sweet little sister to him whilst Juliet had definitely inherited Mum's temper and tone.

"You're right," Harry said mischief in his eyes "Sorry for making you wait Rose"

Rose giggled at his brothers antics whist her sister looked miffed

"Hilarious Brother now can we get going we're wasting time standing here doing nothing" Juliet said tapping her foot on the floor impatiently.

"Hang on where's Ravel?" Harry asked not seeing her

"She already went ahead" Rose said

"Course she did" Harry said unsurprised by her independent actions "Come on then lets get going" Harry said as he headed to school with his sisters in tow.

After enduring 20 minutes of his sisters gossiping to one another he was quite frankly looking forward to being stuck in class but he saw Kiba waiting for them at the front gate.

"Hey Harry" Kiba called

"What's up Kiba?" Harry asked curious as to what he wanted

"Rias wanted to talk to you in private at the clubhouse" Kiba told him "She sent me to tell you"

"OK then thanks Kiba" Harry replied curious as to what she wanted.

Harry headed toward the clubhouse ignoring his sister's squeals and gossiping as he left them. He got to the Occult Research Clubhouse and opened the door saying "Hey Rias Kiba said that …" Harry started but was shocked by what he saw. Rias and Akeno where in the middle of a quite heavy make out session in nothing but there underwear which shocked Harry to his core and his mind stopped working. They stopped and Rias and Akeno just smiled at him.

"Ah Harry you're just in time," Rias said mischievously "We were just discussing what to do about our little … situation"

"Yes and we have come up with an idea that would work perfectly" Akeno added on whilst Harry just stood there stupefied.

"Oh … really" Harry spluttered out. It was the best he could do right now as the two women sauntered up to him and grabbed one of his arms each.

"Indeed" Rias said seductively "as you know the two of us have been fighting over you quite fiercely over the past few years but as we have been doing so we have also been practising our 'talents' on each other"

"Long story short we want you to become 'our boyfriend'" Akeno once again finished

'Our boyfriend' that phase kept repeating itself in Harry's mind constantly every time sounding better and better. Harry just started chuckling to himself confusing the two bombshells cuddling up next to him

"You know it's funny" Harry started "I had decided to try and ask the two of you out today as well I mean everyone knows how I feel about you two"

Smiling Rias and Akeno pulled Harry to the sofa and sat down next to him resting there heads on his shoulders

"Honestly I'm surprised it took you this long to ask us" Rias commentated

"Well I didn't want to come off like my cousin thinking he was hot shit and I didn't want to let either on of you down by asking the other one out" Harry answered

Akeno just sighed "This is why we want to be with you. You care about both of us so much and we care about each other so much that we decided it wouldn't be right to leave one of us out"

"Then it's settled" Rias stated "The three of us will date each other"

All three of them smiled to each other and just sat there comfortably in each others arms

"So" Harry asked "me walking in on you two was a trap wasn't it"

Rias and Akeno just giggled "Yes it was did you enjoy it"

"Of course I did, I'm just sorry you stopped" Harry responded with a smirk

"Then how about you join us in the next one then" Rias asked in that awesomely seductive way

"I think I will" Harry responded flirtatiously closing the distance between them when the door opened and a girl squealed. Looking up Harry saw Konoko, Asia and Issei stood there Asia in embarrassment and Issei in both anger and jealousy.

"What's going on" Asia asked nervously

"Oh nothing much just some business between our two family's that needed sorting out" Rias said innocently. Harry was always amazed at her lack of modesty and ability to treat anything sexual in such a blasé way.

"So, you two are finally dating huh" Konoko asked

"No" Rias answered "The three of us are dating"

"That's right" Akeno said in a sing-song way

"Finally" Konoko stated making Harry blush and Issei looked like he had been kicked in the balls as Kiba just walked in with Harry's sisters and Ravel and saw the look in Issei's face

"What'd I miss" He asked innocently

"Harry, Rias and Akeno are dating" Konoko replied

"Finally," Kiba responded

"It took you long enough to ask them honestly" Ravel said

"Actually we asked him" Akeno said and Harry just wanted to be dragged into the ground and disappear, he was never gonna hear the end of this.

"So how long is it gonna take you two demons to spread this around school?" Harry asked of his sisters. They just looked at each other like their brother had given them a challenge "NO it wasn't a challenge don't you even dare" Harry yelled at his sisters but they were already on there way out when they bumped into someone

"Mother!" Harry stated surprised "What are you doing here"

Harry's mother had retained her youth completely and looked incredible for a mother of 3 but carried with her and aura of power and authority

"Well it's about time you lot got together I was beginning to get worried" His mother said embarrassing Harry "As to why you're here we have a problem that needs you're attention" Now more serious than before

"What is it?" Harry asked also adopting a serious tone

"It appears Dumbledore has found a way to drag you to Hogwarts for a year" Lily answered

"What? How?" Harry asked now looking a bit angry

"Through the use of the Goblet of Fire you have been selected as a fourth competitor and are forced to compete or lose your magic"

This shocked Harry. Someone has forced him into a competition against his will with his magic on the line. While he was powerful without his magic it was still important to him, it was a piece of who he was, to take that away from him would be like losing an arm.

"So what's the plan?" Harry asked his mother

"Your farther and Padfoot are already In Britain trying to figure out who did this and making a lot of noise whilst you and you're peerage are going to Hogwarts until we can get you out of this or you finish competing in the tournament."

Harry stood there very pensive for a moment, He had just gotten together with the two loves of his life and he would have to leave them for a long time

"We're coming with you" Rias proclaimed looking directly at Harry "Sona and her peerage can stay here and I'm not letting you leave just when we got together"

Lily just sighed "Yes I figured you'd say that which is why I already talked to Lord Lucifer and he said that you could go with us so don't worry about him"

"Awesome so how long are we going for" Issei asked excitedly

"Till June" Lily said simply shocking everyone in the room

"8 MONTHS!" Harry yelled "how long is this stupid tournament"

"Watch you tone" Lily said sternly shutting Harry up instantly "As for the tournament I'll let the organizers of it tell you"

"How are we gonna explain our absence over this" Rias asked

"Officially the Occult Research Club will be going to Britain as part of an exchange program to study Occult buildings and artefacts. Your fathers handling all that" Lily answered politely

"Okay then so what about us being devils how do we explain that?" Harry asked nervous about this. His mother just sighed which is never a good sign.

"We're gonna be completely honest about it and tell them what we are if they ask" Lily answered shocking everyone in the room. They usually had to hid what they were to humans "It is a Wizarding school so it won't be too bad and your Queen and Bishop have already begun to set up the fact that we and they are in fact Devils"

"Wait what you have a peerage" Issei asked "How come I haven't seen them"

"Because they are Half Devils half magical like me and there parents wanted them to finish there education which I agree with"

"So we'll get to finally meet the famous Ice Queen then" Konoko asked

"Yes and a word of warning Issei" Harry said as he looked at Issei who was probably wondering what Daphne looked like "My Queen, like Akeno, enjoys punishing people in particular boys who think they can cop a feel." Harry heard Issei gulp and decided to lay it on thick "Her favourite punishment is to freeze a persons balls" This made Issei wince and hold hi balls for protection. It wasn't that Harry disliked Issei it was that he knew that Daphne would actually permanently damage Issei and for some reason Harry was starting to see the lecherous pervert as a friend in spite of the fact they had conflicting sacred gears but his hard working attitude plus the way he handled himself going against Raynare and he ilk impressed him

"Enough Harry," Lily said "The maids from the house of Phenex will have probably already got all your stuff packed so let's get going." They all gathered around her as a magic circle surrounded her and they were all whisked away.

 **Meanwhile at Hogwarts**

Everyone in the great hall was talking about the news. Harry Potter was entered into the Tri-Wizard Tournament or more specifically Harry Potter-Phenex was entered. There were so many questions being asked 'Where did he get a second last name' 'Where had he been' 'Who entered him' and 'What was he like'. The main question though was who entered him. He couldn't have entered himself in no one had seen him in years he and his entire family seemingly disappeared off the face of the earth after Voldemort's attack on the Potter family. Some where curious as to whether his mother would be coming with him here after all his father had appeared earlier in the morning and was currently sat at the end of the head table talking to professor Flitwik. Lily Potter had become a bit of a legend, especially to the muggleborns, due to her actions in last war as she proved that blood status didn't matter only skill, and talent determined what made a great witch or wizard and professor Snape was a constant daily reminder as he had a metal arm and leg on top of the myriad of scars on his face that were given to him by Lily Potter add to the fact that many believed that she was the one who defeated Voldemort it made many people dismiss the belief in Pureblood supremacy as an antiquated belief and many formerly dark family's joined the neutral side. Of course some Purebloods claimed foul and called her a magic stealing monster and wanted her arrested for crimes against Pureblood family's and while that didn't stick the Malfoy's had Minister Fudge's ear and as such many avenues to introduce equality between Purebloods and muggleborns was always shot down leading to quite a bit of unrest in the muggleborn community. It also meant that people started to question Dumbledore as Lily was known for taking no prisoners in the war and killed, maimed or burnt many death eaters to the point where many members of Azkaban had missing limbs or severe burn marks on there body's and Dumbledore and his followers seemed to be the only one's who had a problem with it which shocked a lot of people to the point where he was called a pacifist at best and a coward at worst. Thus he was kept as the headmaster of Hogwarts due to the fact that he was a great teacher but that's it, he was no longer the leader of the light in peoples eyes and never had any more influence in the politics of Britain though he still had his chocolate frog card which he was happy about. Neville Longbottom was intrigued about the prospect of finally meeting his god-brother as his mother referred to Harry as. His parents had been attacked at Longbottom manor a few days after the Potters left by a one arm Bellatrix and Barty Crouch junior but they were beaten by Neville's parents and Grandmother and after that they devoted all there time to raising Neville so that at age 17 Neville was considered a highly gifted wizard and the unofficial leader of Griffindor house as well as head-boy. Hermione was also intrigued by the prospect of meeting Harry though for very personal reasons. Her only friends throughout all of school were Neville, Luna and the Greengrass sisters due to her status as a 'undatable bookworm' but when she caught Daphne with black wings coming out of her back she learnt the truth and learnt all about the Devils and that Daphne was under the service of Harry Potter. She was curious what Harry was like and if she treated her friends right and also she wanted to be seen as worthy to also join Harry's peerage, anything would do as long as it meant that she could escape this bigoted country. She got along with Daphne really well though sadly they had to hide their friendship due to Her being a Griffindor and Daphne being a Slytherin which was annoying to say the least. Dumbledore was happy that Harry would be joining them all in Hogwarts. He had spent many a year looking for the family yet came up with nothing but now they were coming to him and now maybe they would listen to him as he firmly believed that Voldemort was responsible for this and Harry had to be the one to defeat him it was his destiny. Daphne and Astoria were excited and nervous. Harry was going to be joining them at Hogwarts for a full year which would be the most time they spent together. They both loved Harry as a friend and the fact that he was easy on the eyes was a bonus but it sucked that they where told to go to school whilst Harry was hidden away for his safety but in the end Daphne agreed that she should continue her study's after all as his queen it was her job to be able to protect her King and Daphne promised to be there for her friend. She would always send him messages about the people at Hogwarts and what was going on as Harry was expecting to make a contract with one someday so it helped to already know about them and right now Neville Longbottom was the primary candidate due to his honour and strength. She was of course considered very beautiful and the desire of many boys at school but they were all told no as she didn't believe they were good enough though having Harry as a comparison wasn't really fair but none of interested her. The pompous ones like Malfoy and Nott claimed that she should be honoured but they said very little after she froze theirs bits after luring them to a private area causing them to scream like little girls. That made many consider her the queen of Slytherin as she was considered brilliant, cunning and devious and her neutral views caused many of them to interact with other houses which reduced the negative stigma surrounding Slytherin though a few still clung on to it. Her sister was also considered a force to be reckoned with as anyone who had insulted her would be found days later crying with many hexes and jinxes on them so the message was simple 'Don't fuck with the Greengrass siblings'. Daphne and Astoria revealed that they were in fact Devils in the service of house Phenex shocking everyone and forced Dumbledore and James potter to explain there nature to the people of Hogwarts which was stalling the lessons and of course gave time for Harry to arrive and make a grand entrance.

Harry and his group landed in front of the front gates of Hogwarts which were opened and a stunning woman was stood there running towards them.

"Harry it's so good to see you again" She said as she hugged Harry hard who hugged her back. Issei was floored by the woman hugging Harry. He felt compelled to do whatever he could do to impress her.

"You could do with turning down your allure or else I think Issei is gonna go mad" Harry said breaking the hug.

"Of course" She said and Issei went back to normal.

"Everyone this Fluer Delacor she is my knight and also part Veela" Harry said standing next to the blonde

"It's a pleasure to meet you all" Fluer said politely as she bowed for them

"What's a Veela?" Issei asked while staring at Fluer's boobs

"A Veela is a being that can grow wings and throw fireballs" Harry said getting Issei's attention "Veela are also sexual creature that have an allure that can drive men wild if they don't have enough self control"

"It's a pleasure to meet you again Fluer" Rias said offering her hand

"Likewise Lady Gremory" Fluer shook her hand "I see you and Harry have finally gotten together"

"No way had she know that" Issei asked

"When I made Fluer a devil her powers evolved essentially and it allows her to sense emotions through skin contact"

"I also sense that Akeno has joined the two of you may I say I am happy for the three of you" Fluer continued before forming a smirk on her face "There wouldn't happen to be room for one more?"

"No Fluer this relationship is what 10 minutes old right now?" Harry said

"Pity, oh well lets get going" Fluer responded

The group began walking up to the giant castle. Harry was walking next to Issei which annoyed him a little, he wanted to be walking hand in hand with Rias and Akeno 'how'd I get so sappy after only 10 minutes of dating them' Harry thought to himself

"Excuse me Lady Potter I have a question?" Kiba asked as Lily turned her head while walking

"What is it?" Lily responded kindly

"Magical schools are hidden aren't they so how did you know where this one is?"

"Cause I went to Hogwarts" Lily answered which shocked a few in the group

"Really?" Issei said

"Of course it's where I met my husband though then I didn't know I was a devil but I'll tell you that story another time." Lily said sweetly

"You know Harry your mums pretty cool" Issei said

"You sure you're not just staring at her boobs" Harry responded sarcastically making Issei bluster a bit

"Well yeah I was but I'm serious she's pretty kick A" Issei said in response

"So what my mother's not good enough for you" Harry teased 'it's about time someone else got teased' thought Harry

"Harry, stop teasing my servant" Rias called from behind them.

"Fine, fine" harry said and was gonna actually strike up a genuine conversation

"Yo Lily" They heard a voice shout and as they turned to see who said it they saw a well dressed well groomed man approaching

"Hello Sirius, you have everything all set up?" Lily asked

"Of course, me and Mooney have it all set up" Sirius said and then looked at Harry and the twins "Hey kiddo you doin alright?"

"Bout as well as you can expect" Harry answered sincerely

"We're fine Uncle" the twins said

"No shit" Harry mumbled

"We'll see you later Sirius we have to get up and announce our arrival" Lily said

"Okay, fair warning snivaless is up there" Sirius said surprising seriously

Lily stiffened a bit at that "Thanks" with that she continued to lead the group up to the castle

"Who's snivaless?" Issei asked stupidly

"Nothing to worry about" Lily said forcing the matter closed as they walked in idle chatter until they reached the castle itself.

"Here we are, ready to make a scene?" Lily asked mischievously

"Of course lets do this," Harry said equally mischievously

Harry pushed the doors opened and he and his entourage entered the great hall with a bang and everyone stared at them. Harry Potter had entered Hogwarts.

 **Authors Notes**

 **I was going to end this chapter as the group set off to Hogwarts but I didn't want to stop it there so I added the walk up to the castle and the thoughts of people at Hogwarts as a way to expand on Harry's peerage and to give you some insight into what people there are thinking. I also added 'Lily's legacy' on as a way to show that there is no Boy-Who-Lived in this story and Lily is considered the hero which I did because I wanted her to be more than just Harry's Mother. I know a the beginning is another long chunk of world building but I wanted to cover Harry's childhood quickly so I could get on with the actual story. Yes Harry's peerage is all women except for one which I'm keeping secret for now sorry. I do have a question for you all though which what do I do with Ron. I don't know what to do with him so suggestions for that would be welcomed.**

 **Also to make things clear Harry, Rias and Akeno are all dating each other. Harry isn't just dating two women, all three are dating the other two.**

 **Next time- Hogwarts reacts and Harry, Rias and Akeno's first date**


	4. Day One In Hogwarts

Chapter 4 – Day One In Hogwarts

Everyone in the great hall had been shocked this morning. The Ice Queen of Slytherin had come down escorted by James Potter and said that she was a Devil which led to Dumbledore and James Potter explaining the nature of Devils to them all. But what was shocking the most was that Dumbledore admitted to have been once contracted to a Devil and stated that Devils where not evil just another form of being. Adding to that bombshell James Potter had said to the great hall that the hero of the last war Lily Potter was a devil and saved James' life that fateful night in 1981 while also explaining that Harry was also a Devil. Then to put the cherry on top of the eventful morning Harry walked into the great hall with an entourage in tow. Everyone just stared at him with a little fear after all a Devil just walked into the great hall though some were staring at Lily Potter, the woman was considered an icon to muggleborns. Harry really wanted to break the silence.

"Sup guys I'm here for a tournament that I'm forced to compete in," Harry said casually with a smirk on his face "This is the right place right."

Harry heard snickers and muffled laughs behind him and truth be told he was trying not to laugh himself. Just then a nervous portly man with a bowler hat started to walk up to him

"Yes Mr Potter you have to compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament I'm Cornelius Fudge the Minister for Magic" The man said with a hint of fear on his face. Harry just inspected the man curiously for a moment.

"First of all it is Mr Potter-Phenex but you can call me Harry and secondly you would have my respect more if you acted like a leader should" Harry said as he heard shocks and gasps throughout the hall. Evidently people here seemed to lack a backbone

"How dare a half-breed like you talk that way to the minister" a man with blond hair said joining the minister by his side. Now shocks and gasps could be heard from Harry's group

"And who are you exactly?" Harry asked politely

"He is Lucius Malfoy head of the Malfoy family" Harry heard Daphne answer as she approached Harry's side "I hope you had a pleasant travel here my king" She added with a bow. This again caused more shocks. The most feared witch in Hogwarts bowed to Harry Potter.

"We arrived via magic circle so it was quick and I've told you so many times now Daphne, drop the formalities around me you know I don't like it" Harry said smiling as she knew what game she was playing "Malfoy you say, as is the same Malfoy who keeps stalking you"

"No that is his son Draco," Daphne replied. Draco just went very pale

"I see, well then Lucius you had better teach your son proper manners though based on the way you referred to me as a half-breed it seems your farther failed to do so as well" Harry commentated mentally first pumping the air at his triple insult.

Lucius went for his wand "Why you arrogant little ..." he never finished as the second he went for his wand Harry grabbed him the throat and lifted him. The smile on Harry's face had vanished

"Listen to me and listen well," Harry said in calm but dangerous manner "I do not respect those have to hide behind money to gain influence, I respect those that gain influence through power and merit and you clearly are nothing but a weak and cowardly boot licker who is spending all the money his ancestors earned for your own undeserved and cushy life whilst the worthy are tossed aside because of some stupid blood status." Harry dropped Lucius as he went to knees gasping for breath. Harry noticed his farther looking impressed at his actions.

"Hey Dad how much did you explain?" Harry asked the happy go lucky tone retuning as Malfoy scurried away with the minister in tow.

"All of it," James replied

"Even the whole 'Wizards and Devils being hated by the church' thus making us natural allies bit" Harry again asked though he heard a few gasps "Take that as a no then"

"Yeah I forgot that part, you know I suck at history" His Dad said laughing

"True but if you all don't mind I'd like to hear what exactly I have to do for this Tri-Wizard Tournament"

Harry was then approached by Ludo Bagman, Bartimus Crouch and Dumbledore as they explained the rules of the tournament

"So basically three tasks to complete the first one is against an unknown task?" Harry said

"That's right oh and completing the first task will give you a clue about the second task" Ludo said

"Fair enough I'm starving and could do with some food"

"Sadly breakfast is over and lunch won't be served until noon" Dumbledore said genuinely enjoying Harry's antics "Although I would like to speak to you lot about your living and learning arrangements"

"No need" Lily piped up "we will be staying in Wizarding tents on the grounds that we have already set up and Harry has already finished Newts though I suppose you will want my daughters too join Hogwarts classes"

"I see you're still as bright as ever Mrs Potter-Phenex" Dumbledore stated "Yes I do believe it would be best for them."

Lily just sighed as she weighed the pros and cons of this "Very well I will allow this but I will tell you that they are at 7th year level and could possibly sit their NEWTS in a couple of months"

Dumbledore was visibly impressed with this "Very well they can join 7th year but I must say if a teacher doesn't believe they are up to that level then they will have to be moved down"

"Fair enough" Lily said. She was shocked at how reasonable and calm Dumbledore was being about this "I must say you seem different since we last spoke"

"Indeed I have had 16 years to reflect upon my actions and I will be honest in saying that I no longer agree with some of them" Dumbledore replied honestly "For that I apologize to you, I was not a great leader to follow and did act out of fear"

Lily was now speechless. Dumbledore's apology did seem genuine and she could see that he was referring to 1981 "I will accept it but do know that you will never be in the same position you where in again"

"That means a lot Lily and I genuinely never want to be in that position again" Dumbledore replied

Harry just stood there with a smile on his face. It was good to see his mother loosen her nerves a bit and let go of her underlying anger

"What are they talking about?" Daphne asked quietly

"I'll tell you later" Harry replied. He knew of course his mother never hid anything from him and always treated him like and adult as she believed it was better to make mistakes early rather than later.

"Mum" Harry said "You told me there was a village nearby?" Harry asked

"Yes there is why?" Lily replied

"It's just that I wanna take Rias and Akeno on a date there privately" Harry said biting the bullet and expecting "just wanna give you the heads up"

"Finally" Daphne, Astoria and his farther all said amidst wolf whistles from Kiba and Issei making the trio blush.

"Go ahead just follow the path down and you'll end up in Hogsmede just avoid Madam Pudifoots it's crap" Lily said with a smile "Yes James that date was absolute crap"

That shut James up quickly as Harry had already reached the two blushing girls

"Well then do you want to go, just the three of us?" Harry asked them.

"Yes" Rias said blushing furiously

"I would love too" Akeno said with a smile

"Hold on have this," James said as the three where about to walk out he threw them a small pouch "It's some money"

Harry pocketed it as Rias and Akeno both took one of Harry's hands and walked with him out of the castle.

"Now then we should probably all get settled in Daphne, Astoria" Lily said making the two face her "As members of Harry's peerage I expect the two of you to join us after all it's only right that you be there to support your king"

"Hold on they are members of Slytherin house and will be staying there" a familiar voice said

"Snape they have sworn to serve Harry for the rest of there lives so they will stay by his side and I consider them my nieces so you will back off unless you want to lose another limb" Lily said with malice never looking at the man and Snape shut up very quickly remembering the last time he went against her "Another thing if you mistreat my daughters in any way possible I will have you begging for death are we clear?".

"Good now lets get going Sirius and Remus should be down there already" Lily said as the rest of the group followed her to the tents.

"Now that that's all over and done with I do believe you all have lesson to attend too" Dumbledore said as the students and teachers all went to there respective classes though Dumbledore was sure studying was the farthest thing from there minds.

Shock and awe was the only way to describe the morning. The Potter family shows up at Hogwarts making many excited to see the enigmatic family, then they learn that there Devils causing fear throughout the hall, then Devils are explained to them making them apprehensive, then Harry Potter shows up and appears to be a jovial and entertaining person while at the same time can be terrifying (though most girls couldn't see past how hot he looked), then they find that the Ice Queen herself bows to him, then he just disappears to Hogsmede on a date with two of the hottest looking women they had ever seen. It had been tiring to say the least but by far the most entertaining thing they had ever seen.

Many people seemed to have forgotten that Daphne was the Ice Queen for a reason and began asking for information only to be told that Harry would answer any questions as long as you were polite to him and that as his queen she would not gossip behind his back. Needless to say when Harry, Rias and Akeno left a lot of people were jealous.

Lily and James led Harry's and Rias' peerage down to the tents that they had set up all of them in high spirits and laughing at Harry's antics.

"Err Mrs Potter-Phenex are we really staying in tents while we're here?" Issei asked and everyone who didn't know about the tents where now curious about the problem

"Yes but they are wizarding tents which are permanently charmed to be bigger inside then they are outside" Lily explained "Inside they will be the same size as a small manor so don't worry there will be plenty of room for everyone"

"As for the sleeping arrangements," James added "Harry's peerage will be staying in one tent with his mothers peerage whilst Lady Rias' peerage will get the other one"

"Oh, that's really cool," Issei said as everyone relaxed a bit knowing that they weren't sleeping in some dingy little tent for the next 8 months

"Honestly," Ravel piped up "I can't believe Harry and Rias left their peerage unattended without direction, how irresponsible"

"Yes, I have noticed that" Lily said "Though I understand why it still doesn't excuse their poor leadership"

"I think he expected you to deal with us Mum" Juliet said

"Probably," Lily just sighed "But it's about time those three got together if they didn't I would have had to step in." Lily was recounting all the times Harry, Rias and Akeno would be alone together with their mutual attraction practically tangible it was infuriating to see her son not act on it for some stupid made up reason or excuse.

"I think big bro believed he could only date one of them and didn't want to come between Rias and Akeno's friendship" Rose piped up defending her big brother

"Yeah thankfully Rias and Akeno did the job for him, it was getting old watching them dance around each other out of some mad up morality" Kiba said

"Really, my son couldn't do it himself" James said laughing "He really sucks when it comes to women doesn't he?"

"Knock it off James, people tend to do stupid things when there in love" Lily said implying James past antics as they reached the two tents.

The tents where gigantic and appeared to be two stories tall with what appeared to be smoke coming out of them. On top the entrance to them where house emblems embossed, one for house Gremory and one for house Phenex. In front of them where two men one of whom they recognized as Sirius from earlier.

"So how was it up there we saw Harry, Rias and Akeno heading down to Hogsmede and the cheeky git flipped me off" Sirius said with a grin

"You deserved it" The other man said "Hello there I'm Remus Lupin a Knight in the service of Lily Potter-Phenex"

After exchanges where made Lily asked "What do you do this time Padfoot?"

"Nothing too bad I swear" Sirius answered with a guilty grin

"He started yelling about how it was about time and wolf whistled" Remus answered for Sirius

"I need to find you a wife," Lily muttered

"Hang on aren't you Issei Hyoudou, the pervert?" Sirius asked making Issei retreat into himself

"Yes I am" Issei replied

"Oh no, no way Sirius" Lily said sternly

"What?" Sirius asked innocently

"You are not going to teach him how to be like you" Lily replied making Issei perk up

"Oh come on you never let me have any fun" Sirius whined

"You're a pervert too?" Issei asked

"I prefer to call myself a connoisseur of women" Sirius said with a flamboyant bow

"Please teach me?" Issei begged now on his knees. Lily just sighed at this but knew to pick her battles and this one wasn't worth it.

"Of course my young student it is only fair for me to impart my knowledge to the next generation and will turn you from a pervert, to a playboy" Sirius proclaimed with a gigantic smile on his face as James and Remus just chuckled at his antics. Issei was there with tears in his eyes "Thank you sir I won't let you down."

"DAPHNE," they heard a voice call as they turned they saw a bushy haired girl walking down waving to them.

"Saw this coming" Daphne muttered as Hermione got closer

"Hermione, how about we go inside to talk?" Daphne suggested

"Thank you I really appreciate this," Hermione replied

"Remus, you and Sirius help Rias' peerage get settled in while we do the same for Harry's" Lily ordered

"You got boss" Sirius said childishly making Lily sigh and James laugh

"Come on you lot, inside now" Lily said guiding Harry's peerage and Hermione inside.

The interior of the tent was lavishly done and looked like a miniature version of the Phenex estate in the underworld with its red walls accented by gold.

As James shut the tent closed Daphne started talking "Everyone this is Hermione Granger who is a close personal friend of mine"

"Well that's rare to see, a Griffindor and Slytherin being friends." Lily remarked

"Yes while I hear the tension between the two houses has reduced a bit it's still there sadly" Daphne replied

"So Hermione why did you want to speak to us?" Lily asked and could see that she was nervous

"Well, you see I'm a muggleborn and I can see based off the way the British Ministry is still biased against muggleborns my career prospects are slim at best" Hermione started

"What's a muggleborn?" Ravel asked

"A muggleborn is a witch or wizard who was born to non-magical parents" Lily quickly explained "go on Hermione"

"Well you see I find out that Daphne was devil a few years ago so she has been explaining it all to me"

"Don't worry I didn't say anything about Harry" Daphne reassured them all as she was being glared at by Ravel

"It's true I only found out that Daphne served Harry this morning" Hermione said in defence of her friend "But the reason I'm here is because I would like to join you and become a reincarnated devil."

This stunned Harry's peerage except for Lily who saw where this was going and Daphne and Astoria already knew.

"Why exactly?" Lily asked "It is a big thing to do"

"Well because my choices here are to either become a housewife which makes me ill just thinking about it or to return to the muggle world making the past seven years pointless." Hermione explained

"Why not just move abroad?" Juliet asked

"Quite a few country's are completely cut off from the muggle world and I don't want to give that up"

"So you want to join Harry's peerage?" Ravel asked

"Yes it would allow me to remain close to my friend Daphne and also allow me to use my talents for a good cause" Hermione responded

"And how do you know that serving Harry is a good cause?" Ravel asked as she wanted to truly grasp what she wanted out of her life and if she would truly be good to her cousin.

"I trust Daphne." Hermione said "She is a good judge of character and if she says that Harry is a good man then I believe her plus from what I observed this morning he appears to be a good man"

"It will be up to Harry then" Lily stated "Though if he thinks you are up to it as I do and are truly loyal then you will be needing to find yourself a room here."

"Thank you that means a lot to hear especially from you" Hermione said with a smile

"What do you mean coming from me?" Lily asked confused

"You have become a bit of a legend because of your actions in the last wizarding war" Hermione responded

"Really?" Lily said surprised

"You are seen as a hero and role model to muggleborns as a symbol that we should fight for our equality" Hermione explained which really shocked Lily "It has led to quite a bit of unrest between muggleborns and Purebloods politically"

"Wow who knew you would be a source of change honey though I don't get why there doesn't appear to be much change since when we attended Hogwarts?" James said

"The minister is considered a very weak man who is easy to bribe" Hermione responded

"Ah and I presume that it's Malfoy that's lining the ministers pockets" James said

"That's the rumour"

"I see" James said "Well then don't you have classes to attend Hermione?" James asked

"Not until this afternoon" Hermione responded

"Excellent then you can stay and we can get to know you a little better" James exclaimed happily making Hermione smile

"Thank you I have always been curious about Daphne's friends" Hermione said with a big smile

"See I told you there was nothing to worry about," Daphne said to her friend.

"So you knew about this Daphne?" Ravel said

"I did I figured I'd give her the opportunity to make an impression though I expected Harry would be hear" Daphne explained "I never would have predicted that he would actually be dating Rias and Akeno by now." This made everyone chuckle

"How come Harry is dating two women?" Hermione asked

"Because all three of them are in love" Rose said simply

"Really?" Hermione said shocked

"First rule to understanding Devils is that nothing they do is conventional" Ravel explained

"That's what's fun though" Fluer said "No pesky social conventions stopping us from being us"

"True" Daphne said.

"So Hermione tell us more about yourself?" Lily asked politely

So Hermione started covering her life so far. How she had a normal muggle upbringing before quickly covering her time in Hogwarts. Hermione had been looked down on by her fellow classmates right from first year because of her attitude and intelligence to the point where she spent Halloween crying in the girls bathroom. That was when she met Daphne and they spent the night talking to one another and bonding. It was Daphne that told Hermione that it was okay to be selfish and that she should only offer her help to those that asked for it instead of trying to help those around her. After that she became a bit of an island in Griffindor as they didn't like her studious ways and most of the boys in Griffindor either ignored her or taunted her but she just used her intelligence to verbally humiliate them in such way that if they ever figured it out she was already gone and she found that she really enjoyed humiliating those that thought her desire to learn was bad. The only person in Griffindor that she got along with was Neville Longbottom and that was because he never judged her and he was also determined to be best version of himself that he could be. Luna was another friend she mentioned as Hermione said that Luna was a bit off she may be the most intelligent person she had ever met which Daphne took offence too humorously but that was due to the fact that while what she said was considered nonsense to other Hermione could figure out what she meant and to her, proved that the individual mattered not the house they were assigned when they were 11.

She was currently ranked the number one student in her year academically and got the highest overall grade for 6 years running. Ravel took note of this as she saw it as a potential asset for Harry's peerage. Hermione said she actually enjoyed her secret friendship with Daphne and later Astoria as it was the only time she could be truly girly about things like boys though it was a shame that there were very few good ones to choose from. This made the girls chuckle as they had shared her views at one point in there life. Harry's peerage actually got along with Hermione very well as they found her to be very intelligent and funny in her own way. She despised laziness which made Ravel and Juliet like her. She firmly believed in talent over heritage which made Rose, Lily and Fluer like her and the fact that she was already friends with Daphne and Astoria was a bonus. They all privately thought that Harry should accept her as part of his peerage.

While Harry's peerage were talking to Hermione they heard a knock on the tent flap that sounded like a door knock. Lily went to answer it and saw that it was Professor McGonagall there.

"Minerva, it's been awhile" Lily remarked

"Yes it has Lily," Minerva responded "please call me Minerva now that you are out of school"

"Very well I presume you've been sent to give my daughters there school schedules and want to stay to catch up?" Lily remarked with a smile

"I see James' cockiness has rubbed off on you" Minerva said with a smile as she handed the schedules to Lily"But you have retained your intelligence yes I have the schedules for your daughters and I would love to catch up but I have classes to start but we should catch up when we have free time"

"Of course I'll see you soon Professor" Lily said as Professor McGonagall walked back to the castle.

Lily handed her daughters there schedules for the next 8 months.

 **Meanwhile with the Lovebirds**

Harry considered himself to be the happiest he had ever been in his life. He was with the loves of his life and walking towards their first date. The three of them had approached the town of Hogsmede and Harry found the town quite a nice looking place. It was quiet, quaint and unique.

"I think I see a pub" Akeno said pointing to a building "I know you're hungry Harry let's go" she said dragging them.

"Akeno calm down" Rias said as she dragged by Akeno but soon they walked into a pub labelled The Three Broomsticks

"James?" A woman's voice called which got Harry attention as he noticed a rather busty women walking to him "Is that you?"

"Nope, that's my Dad I'm Harry" Harry replied

"Really wow I'm sorry you just look like him I'm Madam Rosmerta I own The Three Broomsticks" She said offering a hand which Harry took

"It's no problem I get it a lot so I'm used to it we're actually here to get something to eat"

"Okay then pick a table and I'll be right with you" Madam Rosmerta responded as she went off to service other customers.

The three of them found a corner pew to sit by with a table so claimed it and as Harry sat down Rias and Akeno snuggled into him for comfort and to tease him. Harry quickly grabbed a menu to distract him from the two women touching him though it was a challenge, while he was hungry Rias and Akeno were doing there best to make him forget that fact and doing a good job of it. Madam Rosmerta retuned a few minutes later and asked "So what would you like?"

"Err a Steak pie and a Butterbeer for me" Harry answered vaguly remembering that his Dad told him about Butterbeer once.

"OK and for you ladies," Madam Rosmerta asked naturally curious about the two women seemingly attached to the man

"Same" they both replied never looking at her, there eyes only for Harry

"OK coming right up" Rosmerta said as she left. It was then that Harry noticed that he was being stared at by the people at the pub.

"Girls, we're drawing attention" Harry said

"And? Do you want us to stop?" Rias asked seductively her tongue brushing his ear

"Hell no" Harry said as he slowly turned to face Rias and lightly kiss her lips. 'What a feeling' Harry thought, her lips tasted perfect and Harry already wanted more of them.

Akeno just pouted, "I can't believe you got there first"

"I win this round honey" Rias just said with a smile

Akeno just grabbed Harry and pulled him into a searing kiss. Akeno's lips were different to Rias'. While Rias' where full of passion and longing Akeno's lips tasted of desire and danger but Harry thought both tasted good

"Girls I thought this was no longer supposed to be a war between you two?" Harry asked "I thought this was supposed to be an equal relationship between the three of us?"

Rias and Akeno just looked at Harry then each other

"He's right that is what we agreed" Akeno said with a sweet smile

"Yeah, yeah" Rias replied as she lightly kissed Akeno on the lips which she replied in turn.

"Good, I'm glad cause if we're gonna make this work then there has to be an equality to it so I swear to both of you now," Harry stated "I will treat both of you equally when we're together and I would like for you to do the same to each other. I don't like seeing you two fight it feels like I'm coming between the two of you."

Rias and Akeno stared at him shocked by his declaration.

"I'm sorry Harry" Akeno said hugging him "I don't want you to feel like that."

"Me neither" Rias said hugging both of them "And it's the fact that you feel like that makes me fall for you even more. The fact that you care about us rather than your own happiness is what makes you such a great person"

"Good I'm sorry for upsetting you it's just I want us to do this right so there won't be any problems with it later on" Harry said grateful that they understood him. He had truly fallen for the two devils. They were both strong and Harry got along with them the instant they met. In all honesty he began falling for them both years ago in an equal manner. To him neither was better than the other they were equals in Harry's eyes. In all honesty he knew there was an attraction between the two of them and was genuinely happy that they realized it but was ecstatic that they had a place in there hearts for him as well though he felt he wasn't worthy enough for them and he doubted if he would ever feel worthy for the two of them.

They spent their time just talking and stealing kisses when Madam Rosmerta returned levitating three bottles and three plates with her

"Here you go you three. Enjoy" she said sweetly as she place the plates and bottles down

"looks good" Akeno said as the three of them enjoyed there meal and each others company. After they finished they explored the town some more when Harry said something that he would probably regret but the desire to see the two women happy made him say it.

"You know you two are still in you're school uniform" Harry said not believing what he was about to say "how about we check that clothes shop."

They both looked at each other before grabbing Harry and kissing him profusely. They then dragged him inside and Harry braced for the worst. However he got the best as Rias and Akeno both modelled clothing for him for the next couple of hours. He especially liked when they tried on the lingerie for him and, for some reason, needed help with a clasp on a bra which he was more than happy to help with as any self respecting gentleman would.

'Great now I sound like Uncle Padfoot' Harry thought.

After several glorious hours of Lingerie, kisses and a especially glorious three way snogging session in the trees, the trio returned to Hogwarts and noticed that it was nearly dinner time so where hungry again.

Meanwhile a peculiar water beetle was salivating at the gossip she had seen throughout the day.

Harry,Rias and Akeno arrived in the great hall of Hogwarts to see people already eating and talking. Harry saw Daphne and the rest of his peerage talking to Rias' peerage while his parents were sat at the head table. Harry, Rias and Akeno went to sit with there respective peerage's. As Harry sat down next to Daphne he was accosted by Ravel Phenex

"You two are so irresponsible" Ravel started "Leaving your peerage's unattended like that was so amateurish you should know better"

Harry realized that he had done exactly that and responded "Shit you're right Ravel, you're right and I'm sorry to all of you I guess I lost my head and wasn't thinking straight I apoligize to all of you for leaving you stranded."

Ravel just sighed "While I'm not completely shocked, given the situation, you still should know better"

"I know I will strive to do better," Harry answered diplomatically

"Harry I would like to introduce you to someone" Daphne said and waved her hand to her friend "This my friend Hermione that I told you about"

"Wait you told him about me?" Hermione asked "What have you told him"

"She told me that you are a brilliant witch and that I should be interested in forming a contract with you at the very least" harry answered making Hermione blush.

"Yes, but I believe that we should discuss this later in private when is a good time for you Hermione?" Harry asked

"Err after dinner would be fine" Hermione responded a little nervous

"Good meet me at the Phenex tent then" Harry responded with a smile

"Thank you Mr Potter-Phenex" Hermione said

"Please, call me Harry I hate formalities" He said with a smile.

"OK then Harry,"

"Potter," Harry heard from a voice nearby. Looking around he saw that it came from a short haired blonde boy with two brutes behind him.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked politely. Ravel always taught him to be the polite one in a public conversation as it made him look better

"Yes, I am here to warn you that you after that stunt you pulled earlier with my farther you have made an enemy out of house Malfoy," The entire hall was now watching them "And you Greengrass I would have thought that you were smart enough not to betray the noble house of Slytherin by associating with mudblood filth"

"I see then," Harry responded calmly "Daphne what can you tell me about House Malfoy?"

"Let's see" Daphne started "Originally from France but where excommunicated and given the name Malfoy to brand them as unfaithful there name literally translates to bad faith. The head of House Malfoy is currently on the Hogwarts school board but makes donations here and there usually after they have been accused of foul dealings." Draco was getting redder and redder.

"As for Draco personally, he is an average wizard who has below average grades and is generally considered the most undesirable wizard in the school due to his attitude and thinking his father can buy him everything he wants" really laying in to the Malfoy family

"Shut your mouth blood traitor" Draco yelled but was ignored.

"And I presume he is the one who keeps stalking and threatening you" harry asked

"Indeed, he has been a rather annoying pest for the past couple of years but isn't really worth the time of a high ranking devil such as yourself." Daphne replied twisting the knife in.

"I believe that is enough" Dumbledore spoke up "Mr Malfoy that will be 20 points from Slytherin house for disturbing a wonderful dinner and a detention with Professor McGonagall for picking a fight during dinner"

Malfoy just looked to be in pain at the verbal lashing he had received from Daphne and Dumbledore just added salt to the wounds by humiliating him in front of the school. He just stormed back to the Slytherin table and Harry sat back down to continue his meal as Rias just kissed his cheek

"Well done Harry, that was rather fun to watch" Rias said making Harry smile.

"Agreed you did very well Harry" Ravel commentated

"Can I ask why you seem to review everything Harry does?" Hermione asked politely

"It's cause she is my manager as well as my bishop" Harry answered "She has taken it as her responsibility to make sure I look good in the public eye"

"Really?" Hermione said stunned. She didn't expect that.

"Yes high ranking devils like me and Rias are seen as the future leaders so we have to look the best"

Harry explained

"I see so does every high ranking devil have a manager?"

"Not really Ravel just likes doing it" Harry answered

"While that is one reason why I do it" Ravel stated "It's also because you need one given your heritage"

"You forgot that I'm your favourite cousin as well" harry said with a smirk

"I resent that" Juliet piped up

"Shut up Harry" Ravel said blushing

"I still remember when we were younger" Harry said as he imitated Ravel "'Oh Harry-kun I had a scary nightmare can I sleep with you so I feel safe' it wouldn't have been bad if you weren't such a cover hog or you were Rias or Akeno"

"Shut up, you always embarrass me" Ravel yelled.

"Hey I still did protect you didn't I?" Harry asked with really good puppy dog eyes

"Yes I suppose" Ravel reluctantly answered pouting

Harry then embraced Ravel in a one arm hug "Awe don't be like that, you know I only want to prove that I'm your favourite cousin"

Ravel leaned into the hug "Yeah I suppose you are a pretty good cousin" Harry was about to proclaim himself the victor in his and his sisters game when Ravel continued "but you could be better"

"OK now your just being mean" Harry said smiling

"Stop being silly Harry" Ravel answered with her own smile

"You know I'm a little jealous that you have such a big family" Hermione said

"Trust me with a big family there's problems like one of Ravel brothers riser he's a real twat" Harry said

"He can't be that bad" Hermione said sceptically.

"He refers to himself in the third person" Harry replied simply

"Based off your face that seems like an endearing quality of his" Hermione said chuckling

"I guess you are as smart as Daphne said you were" Harry said smiling making Hermione blush

"Harry stop flirting with other girls" Rias said jokingly

"Sorry Rias I've been ignoring you and Akeno for which I apologize" Harry said kissing Rias' cheek. He would have done the same to Akeno but she was sat on the other side of Rias and it would be rude of him to stretch over to her plus it would have been awkward. Harry made a mental note that he owed Akeno one kiss which he didn't mind at all. Harry continued his meal chatting to his and Rias' peerages and noticed Issei talking to a ginger haired boy and they seemed to be hitting it off.

Dumbledore was watching the antics of Harry and his peerage and enjoying what he was seeing. He had been so fixated on the prophecy he was told that he had considered doing terrible things to complete it. He actually felt sick with himself that he was willing to sacrifice a baby to kill someone. That thought would haunt him till his last days and he realized that he had acted out of fear it wasn't an excuse, nothing was. To see the child that he had try to sacrifice become a happy and respectable man both warmed his heart and filled him with guilt. While he had apologized to Lily it wasn't enough for him he doubted anything would be enough it would live with him like Ariana's death did and he would have to find a way to live with it. Though the power Harry had shown made Dumbledore confident that should Voldemort return he would lose which made Dumbledore re-evaluate his priorities.

He no longer desired the power to control the world and lead them to the future his time had passed. Now Dumbledore had a new role in his life and it was one that he had abandoned. He was the Headmaster of Hogwarts his job was to watch over and nurture the future and truth be told that excited him.

Dinner ended and the peerages headed to the tents with Hermione talking to Daphne and Astoria. They entered there respective tents and Hermione stood there as Harry looked at her

"So do you want to make a contract between the two of us?" Harry asked getting to the point

"No I want to join your peerage and be reincarnated as a devil." Hermione answered also getting to the point. Her response stunned Harry for a moment.

"How come?" Harry asked as Hermione began explaining why she wanted to become a devil in the same way she did to his peerage.

"OK then" Harry began mulling over his options. On one hand he barely knew this girl but she was full of determination, had a legitimate reason to become a devil, already was friends with his Queen and Bishop and had begun to build bridges with both his peerage and family.

"How about you give me a week to get to know you better then by the end of the week if we both agree that you would fit in then I will accept you into my peerage" Harry said making Hermione smile

"That sounds fair" Hermione said "I have essentially just dropped in on you"

"Yeah it shocked me a bit but I have to ask do you know how the evil pieces work?" Harry asked to which Hermione simply nodded.

"OK then all I have left are 2 Rooks and 2 Pawns which would you prefer and why?" harry asked seriously.

"I would prefer to be one of your pawns due to the versatility it offers being a better match for my skills." Hermione answered honestly.

"Very well then, enough serious talk lets get to know each other better." Harry said with a smile as they all sat down and enjoyed the rest of the day talking and telling stories until Hermione had to return to the castle before curfew. Yawning as Hermione left Harry said "Well today's been hectic so I'm gonna say good night to Rias and Akeno before going to sleep myself."

"OK don't take to long." Lily said

"And please keep your peerage in mind this time" Ravel remarked

"Yeah, yeah," Harry said waving them off as he went to the Gremory tent and walked into it.

"Hey there Kiba, Are Rias and Akeno already asleep?" Harry asked spotting Kiba sat on the sofa reading

"No they just went to there room to get changed before going to bed it's the top room" Kiba explained knowing what Harry wanted

"Thanks mate" Harry said as he walked up the stairs and found the room he was looking for.

Knocking on the door Harry said "Rias, Akeno I'm going to sleep soon so I wanted to wish you goodnight"

The door flew open and Rias and Akeno was stood there in see through nightgown's before they both hugged him by the side and kissed him "You sure you don't want to stay?" Rias asked seductively.

"As much as I would love too I'm currently in the doghouse for leaving my peerage to go on a date with you" Harry said kissing both women on the lips.

"That's a shame" Akeno said after she pecked Harry's cheek "Oh well good night"

After receiving a searing kiss from Rias she too walked back to her room "Good night Harry" and with that she slowly closed the door.

Harry walked back to his tent and could only think that today had certainly been an intreasting day to say the least.

 **Authors notes**

 **Yeah Dumbledore isn't getting bashed in this. It's been done before and he isn't the villain of what I'm calling the 'Hogwarts Arc' and yes Draco is a dick in this, sorry for you Malfoy lovers. By Hogwarts Arc I mean that the story isn't ending with the Tri-Wizard tournament as I want to take this story further beyond**

 **I know the last chapter had paragraphs that were too long and you didn't like it (I didn't either after re-reading it) so I tried to cut them up for you all as it's not fun to stare at a wall of text so I apologize for that.**

 **I would like to point out that I don't put anything into my writing that doesn't have a place in the story so one little sentence or paragraph could be important later on trust me.**

 **To a certain guest reviewer who went on a bit a rant I get it. Dumbledore bashing is fairly common which is why I didn't want to do it and your rant actually inspired me to change what I was gonna do with Dumbledore so thank you.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm blown away by the reception for this story.**


	5. The Secret Task

Chapter 5 – The Secret task

Harry awoke next morning to feel something heavy on him. Opening his eyes he got a full view of Rias naked and lying next to him and then heard a giggle from the other side of him. Harry turned to see Akeno lying there also naked with a smile on her face.

"Morning handsome" Akeno purred into his ear "You up for some fun before we get up"

Harry just cupped her face and the two of them began making out. Harry decided that he wanted to wake up like this every morning. Akeno found herself on top of Harry as her boobs pushed into Harry's chest and she started rubbing and gyrating on top of Harry causing a very prominent reaction which she could feel poking her making her chuckle through the kiss

"I guess someone else is excited," Akeno said as she wiggled her arse on Harry making him groan before she returned to snogging him. Harry was in a state of bliss as he snogged Akeno when he felt a familiar pair of lips caressing his neck.

"I can't let you two have all the fun" Rias said as she worked her way up to Harry's ear and began biting it. The three spent the next few minutes enjoy each others taste until they where interrupted by a knock at the door

"Harry, dear it's time to wake up." Harry heard his mother through the door "Oh and I hope you three were safe" Harry heard muffled giggles from behind the door which made Harry blush

"Fantastic, another day of being teased" Harry declared making Rias and Akeno smirk as they got up

"Quit complaining sweety" Rias said as she and Akeno got dressed "You know you love it"

"Yeah, yeah," Harry said also getting changed into a plain shirt and a pair of jeans before putting on his boots and a leather jacket. It was true, he really did enjoy trading barbs with his friends and family as it kept the mood light and fun.

The three of them headed downstairs where they saw there respective peerages waiting for them and they headed up to the castle for breakfast. Rose and Juliet were wearing their Kuoh school attire as they were technically at school. Before they enterted the great hall Lily pulled Harry aside to talk

"Listen to me they are not allowed to tell you what the first task of this tournament is but I would tell you to head to the library to do some research on past tournaments," She said

"I was gonna consider doing that anyway," Harry said "Maybe there is a patten between the previous tournaments that would clue me in although I get the feeling that they want this to be a spectacle so I should look up any obstacles that could be considered flashy"

Lily just beamed with pride at hers sons intelligence "I'm so proud of you Harry, you have grown into a brilliant young devil and I can't wait to see the man you will become" She said as she enveloped Harry into a motherly hug.

"Thanks mum I wouldn't be here without you," Harry said returning the hug

"OK then go get some breakfast I'll see you tonight," Lily said breaking the hug and heading to the head table.

"OK then" Harry said making his way to the Griffindor table were he saw Rias and Akeno talking to Daphne and Hermione

"Morning ladies" Harry said announcing his presence as he sat next to Akeno

"Morning Harry" the girls echoed with a smile

"So what are you doing today while I'm stuck in classes?" Daphne asked

"Heading to the Library to research this stupid tournament," Harry said "Hopefully I can find a pattern in the previous first task's so that I'm not going in blind

"Can I help I have a free period this morning?" Hermione asked nervously

"That would be great Hermione," Harry said making the girl smile

"We would help too but I have to train my peerage so that we don't get soft while staying here" Rias said "Issei's still rather new so I would like him to catch up to rest"

"No problem," Harry answered knowing that it was her duty and Rias always made sure to live up to her title as king

"Hey Ravel" Harry called down the table. Ravel just sighed, got up and walked to Harry.

"You know it's impolite to disturb a meal" Ravel said

"Yeah I know," Harry said automatically "Listen I'm going to be spending a few hours this morning researching the history of this tournament to find any patterns so I'm not going in blind and I would like you and Fluer to join Rias' peerage in there training while the others are in school"

"Of course that wouldn't be a problem would it Rias?" Ravel asked

"No problem at all my dear," Rias said sweetly

"Great," Harry declared "Now then what do you have today Daphne?"

"Just double potions and double charms" Daphne said "though it will be nice to have Rose and Juliet in class with me as it appears they have the same schedule as me."

"Makes sense, they need someone to show them around," Harry said "And who better to do so then their Queen"

"That's true" Daphne said "Don't worry I'll look after your sisters"

"I'm actually more concerned they're gonna get you into trouble." Harry said and heard a huff of annoyance from his sisters.

"Oh by the congratulations you three," Daphne said toward Harry, Rias and Akeno "I'm happy for you"

"Thank you Daphne it feels good to be together finally" Rias said slightly blushing

"And I'm sure Harry felt extra good after this morning" Daphne said smirking.

"Yes I did and I get the feeling that you were involved in my morning surprise" Harry said. He knew Daphne snuck the three of them into his room after he fell asleep last night to help them build there relationship. She may be his queen but she is first and foremost his friend.

"I was merely doing my duty as your Queen to make you happy" Daphne answered with her trademark smirk of deviousness.

"Thanks" Harry said putting her in a one armed hug.

"Excuse me?" Harry heard a voice call from behind him. Harry turned to see a tall well built man who must be a student based off his attire

"Yes, can I help you?" Harry asked politely

"Yes, I'm Neville Longbottom, I am the Hogwarts champion in the Tri-Wizard Tournament," He said offering his hand

"Oh, Hello I'm Harry Potter-Phenex though I can imagine that you gathered that," Harry said with a smile.

"Yeah you weren't exactly subtle where you" Neville said with a chuckle "Anyway I'm just introducing myself and to tell you not to hurt Hermione please, she is a friend,"

"Ah, the old big brother shtick, I would say that it needs improving but I can tell that you don't believe I would believe a threat didn't you," Harry said with a smile

"Honestly after what I saw yesterday, no I didn't" Neville said smirking "After seeing you handle Malfoy and the minister I doubt that a student has much of a chance to intimidate you,"

"Smart of you," Harry said impressed by the man's (No way is he calling this beast of a man a boy) thinking "It's a shame that you have class next as I'm on my to the Library to study up previous tournaments."

"And you're telling me because?" Neville asked "Remember we're supposed to be rivals"

"True but I'm not one to allow someone to be killed when I possessed the information that could have saved them" harry said "I'm a Devil, not a Dick"

This made Neville laugh "That's pretty funny, I think you are going to make this year pretty fun aren't you?"

"Well I do believe that the gift of life should be enjoyed to it's fullest so it's a safe bet that I will" Harry responded. He was beginning to like Neville. There didn't appear to be any bullshit with him and he could tell that Neville was very popular in the school but didn't let it swell his head with ego.

"I should head to lesson, I'll see you lot around," Neville said as he walked out the great hall.

Harry turned to face Hermione "Well then Hermione I believe you were going to show me the Library?"

"Yes of course let's go" Hermione said eagerly

"I'll see you lot later" Harry said as he gave Rias and Akeno a kiss on the cheek each as he walked with Hermione to the Library.

After Harry and Hermione had left, Daphne began talking to Harry's sisters and Astoria about Hogwarts when they were interrupted by Professor Snape

"Tell me Greengrass' why are you not eating with your fellow Slytherin's?" He asked with a sneer

"Professor I am sitting with the peerage as my king ordered as it has been over a year since I have seen some of them and Harry wishes for us all to maintain a good relationship with each other" Daphne answered curious as to where this was going. Lady Potter was right there and Daphne knew that she had already threatened Snape.

"Very well then, I was merely curious after all you are Slytherin's top pupil plus I have the Potter twins schedule" Snape said as he handed the two there schedules "I will see you in class Greengrass"

Snape walked away as briskly as his prosthetic leg allowed.

"Say Daphne what happened to him?" Rias asked

"Harry's mother," Daphne said "I'll tell you later"

"Very well" Rias said standing "Well then Ravel I believe it's time for us lot to begin don't you agree?"

"Yes come on Fluer let's get going" Ravel said to the older girl. This seemed odd to an outsider but to those that knew Ravel they knew it was pointless to argue you with Ravel cause one, she was probably right and two, it wasn't worth your time to argue with her over small stuff.

Harry and Hermione were walking to the Hogwarts Library and Harry could see Hermione was nervous. Harry knew that she wanted to make a good first impression to Harry so she could join his peerage by the end of the week but truth be told Harry had already warmed to her. She was highly intelligent and could be quite funny plus she had Daphne's approval so that was a plus.

Daphne was cunning and sly but also very loyal to those that earned her trust which was why Harry made her his Queen. She and Harry had always gotten along well due to how similar they were in personality and in many ways they could have been twins due to how similar they were .It was a shame that she was considered a low-born Devil as Harry knew she had what it took to lead and be a good King. Harry made Daphne his Queen because she was a good person to have at his side and through working with Harry, could rise the ranks and get to were Harry felt, she belonged plus she was scary powerful and knew how to use her powers.

Harry shifted his attention back to Hermione who was still looking nervous.

"So, you and Neville?" Harry said with a smile as he made Hermione blush

"What? No, we're just friends" Hermione spluttered which made Harry laugh "You just said to rile you up"

"Yeah, you were looking nervous so I thought I'd lighten the mood" Harry said

"Was I really looking that nervous?" Hermione asked

"It looked like you were caught with a dead body holding a gun by the police while you were naked" Harry said really wanting to paint a picture.

"How do you know about such muggle things?"

"Oh, my mum didn't want us to be limited to one world so I had to study in both worlds" Harry answered shocking Hermione

"Really?" Hermione asked

"Yeah, though it helps that we have stuff like TV in the underworld" Harry answered

"You have technology down there" Hermione again asked

"Now you really want to join my peerage don't you" Harry said realizing he may have oversold it a bit as Hermione just nodded enthusiastically

"Listen Hermione I consider every member of my peerage a friend in fact none of them joined the first time I met them I consider someone's personality over there power for my peerage" Harry said trying to calm the girl down a bit

"That sounds like a smart idea but why me?" Hermione asked

"Truth be told Daphne told me about you since I met her," Harry answered "She told me you were a talented witch whom would be a good ally to have and honestly I expected to make a contract with you but then you asked to be part of my peerage which shocked me"

"Wait so you're only being friendly with me cause I asked to join?" Hermione asked.

"No, I am being friendly with you because you are friends with Daphne and don't blame Daphne for gossiping about you, I asked her to tell me about any powerful witchs or wizards of this generation to see if I wanted to make a contract with them," Harry answered honestly "For the record only yours and Neville's names came up"

"Really" Hermione said disbelievingly

"Don't doubt yourself, Neville is powerful sure I could tell when I met him in person but so are you and your mind is a deadly weapon" Harry said making the girl blush again "Daphne told me about how you are a loner here because of other peoples jealousy over how smart you are and how most of the time people only talk to you for help in homework but you refuse to just give away your talent"

"Yes that's true" Hermione answered looking down "it's why I wasn't nominated prefect or head-girl because of my anti-social nature,"

"You know I come from a prominent family and am the grandson of a beloved war hero" Harry said

"I didn't know about your grandfather" Hermione answered intrigued

"Story for another time" Harry said "Anyway on top of that I have a rare and powerful sacred gear so as you could expect some people would be jealous" Hermione nodded

"But there not because Devils don't work like that" Harry said "To devils it's not enough to have a reputation, you have to live up to it as well, and when you become my pawn there will be expectations on you"

"Wait did you say when I become your pawn" Hermione asked bewildered

"Yes I did," Harry answered "I can see that you are powerful, intelligent and resourceful but most importantly, I already want to be your friend"

"Really?" Hermione asked

"You know you've asked me that a lot already" Harry said with a smirk

"Really?" Hermione asked sarcastically

"Oh great, sarcasm you'll fit right in" Harry said with a smile "Come on then lets go make sure I win this tournament"

"Win? I thought you only wanted to survive?"

"Well a Devil like me can't really lose to mere humans in a tournament for humans now can I?" Harry said smirking as the two new friends walked into the library to study up on the Tri-Wizard tournament.

"Hey I think I've got something Harry" Hermione said after they spent and hour reading up on all the previous tournaments.

"Hmm what is it?" Harry asked

"It's just that in all of the previous tournaments they seemed to use a dangerous beast as an obstacle" Hermione answered "Though I think you will have to just get passed it rather than kill it"

"Great so we'll draw up a list of possible beasts and work from that" Harry said pulling out a bio pen and a notepad from his bag. After another half an hour of consulting the book 'Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them' they had come up with their list. Some beasts like a basilisk and cockatrice where written off as they decided that they would be too dangerous as the organizers didn't want a death on there hands some like a sphinx were written off as the first task was about courage not wit which left them with Dragons, Acromantulas, Chimeras, Erupents, Trolls, Occamys, Graphorns, Runespoors and Griffins.

"It'll be dragons" Harry declared

"How can you be sure"

"Ludo Bagman stuck me as a guy who loves a good spectacle and what better way to dazzle the viewers then to see the champions battle a dragon," Harry explained

"You're basing your argument on Ludo Bagman?"

"Not just that, think about it a lot of people think dragons are cool and what better way to make sure that the Tri-Wizard tournament is back then with the very first task literally being ripped out of fairy tale" Harry further explained which made Hermione think

"I think you're right it will also help romanticise the whole thing so how are you going to beat a dragon Harry?"

Harry just grinned at her "Has Daphne told you about the two heavenly dragons?"

"Briefly, she told me that they were two powerful rival dragons that caused the great war to pause due to how destructive the two were. She said that they were sealed away in sacred gears" Hermione stated

"Yep that's the jist of it" Harry said as he let Albion's wings come out "Hermione, meet Albion the dragon of supremacy, and the one who really beat Voldemort that night"

Hermione was stunned at what Harry just told her "Wait that's what happened that night, Albion saved you"

"Well he didn't want to spend his entire time with me in diapers at least that's what he says" Harry said

"Wait he can talk?"

"Yeah he's just respecting the rules of the library probably he does have a bit of a booming voice" Harry explained

"So then taking on a simple dragon will be easy for you" Hermione stated

"Yeah I figure it'll be a cakewalk," Harry said looking at his watch "Oh shit look at the time you have class soon"

"Oh my god I can't be late," Hermione said while packing up her stuff hastily "This was fun Harry it's been awhile since I've been able to have fun with someone else besides Daphne"

"No problem" Harry said "Come by the tent after tea and I'll make you a member of my peerage"

"Really?" Hermione blurted out

"That must be your favourite question?" Harry responded cheekily

"Oh shut up" Hermione responded as she ran off to lesson and Harry decided to take a bit of a walk down to see Rias and Akeno to see how training was going.

As Hermione was walking up to her class she confronted by a group of Griffindor's led by Ron Weasley. Her biggest annoyance in the entire school. He always insulted her and thinks that he is better than her for some reason, she still didn't know what he thought he had that she didn't

"Well if it isn't the traitor" He said "Why are you helping that demon and not Neville?"

Hermione just sighed. She was sure he got off on annoying her. "And why should I have to explain myself to you moron?"

"Because you keep betraying Griffindor" Ron answered "You brought that snake to our table twice now and are working with that demon against Neville"

"OK first of all what does it matter if I'm friends with a Slytherin after exams are over it doesn't matter there are no Slytherin's or Griffindor's out there in the real world so I don't particularly care about that stupid rivalry" Hermione explained

"They're all dark witches and wizards that's why" Ron explained as if it was obvious

"Really I didn't know Merlin was a dark Wizard?" Hermione said with a smirk

"What?"

"You didn't know" Hermione said her superior personality shining through "Of course you didn't it surprises me you know the right end of your wand"

Hermione really got a kick out of shaming the intelligence of bullies as she saw Ron reach for his wand

"Ron don't, she's not worth it" She heard one of the idiots behind him say as Ron put his wand away.

"And what does that mean whoever you are?" Hermione asked

"It means that Seamus is trying save what little face he has by insulting you before running away like a little girl" Hermione heard a voice say. Turning she saw Neville approaching.

"Neville, we were just reminding her..." Ron started but Neville just raised his hand to interrupt it

"Save the bullshit for someone who will believe you now come on you don't want to be late for McGonagall do you?" Neville said ending the confrontation.

The Griffindor's all walked up to the transfiguration classroom where Hermione saw Daphne and the Potter twins waiting.

"Hey Daphne," Hermione said walking up to them. Daphne took one look at her face and saw she was a bit angry at something

"Weasley being a prick?" Daphne asked

"How sis you …" Hermione began to ask

"It's written all over your face" Daphne explained

"Wait his names Weasel?" Rose asked giggling

"Oi it's Weasley you demon bitch" Ron yelled out

"Shut up Arsehole Juliet said now really angry. No one insults her family and gets away with it.

"Or what?" Weasly said looking smug

Juliet just put on a evil smile and began summoning her Phenex fire in her hand.

"Or I burn you to a crisp" Juliet said venomously.

"Miss Potter please refrain from burning my students" They heard a strict voice say.

"Then keep them in line" Juliet responded which made everyone gasp. No one talked back to McGonagall. This stunned the Professor as well

"Are you telling me how to do my job" Professor McGonagall asked sternly

"I suppose I am" Juliet responded "If you can't take criticism then you'll never improve"

"If you were a Hogwarts student I would put you in detention for this" McGonagall said.

"If you would put me in detention for standing up for myself and my sister then I'm glad I'm only stuck in this crap school for a few months which by the way is a problem your side caused," Juliet said shocking everyone again "I may only be 15 but I will defend my family no matter who's in my way"

McGonagall was blown away by the little girl in front of her. She was now giving off an aura of danger and her instincts told her to run away.

"Weasley detention tonight for getting yourself into a dangerous situation," McGonagall said "And I will be speaking to your mother about your behaviour Miss Potter, If I don't believe you can be civil in my classes then I refuse to teach you"

"Fair enough" Juliet said "Though I may ask to leave anyway if I don't find you as competent a teacher as Dad"

"I taught your farther remember" McGonagall said a little scandalized

"I'm not questioning your knowledge of transfiguration only your so far unproven ability to teach" Juliet answered

"Just get into class everyone" McGonagall said already tired of the smart mouth girl.

Two hours later Transfiguration class ended and Juliet stayed behind after class.

"OK I concede you are a fantastic teacher" Juliet said impressed by the class. McGonagall was as good her parents told her she was

"Thank you I'm glad you were able to remain civil and I noticed that you and your sister are as talented as father was at transfiguration"

"Thank you Professor"

"No Problem. Just please remember that I can't have a 15 year old undermining me, it will look bad and the students will stop respecting me" McGonagall explained

"Oh crap I never thought of that" Juliet said

"It's fine your mother used to have the same problem," McGonagall said "Whenever she was angry she would lose sight of the big picture and focus all her effort on whatever was making her angry"

"I should probably get going Daphne and Rose are probably waiting for me" Juliet said

"Very well enjoy your lunch" McGonagall said as the girl left

Juliet saw Rose and Daphne waiting as expected and the three headed down to lunch where they saw Harry, Rias and their peerages sat down at the Ravenclaw table enjoying their lunch.

"Hey Harry," Daphne said sitting next to them "Hermione told me you two already figured out the task and what it is got a plan?"

"Yeah I've got a plan" Harry said smiling

"You're gonna show off aren't you?" Daphne said with a sigh

"Well it is my nature" Harry said with a smile.

"So why a different table bro" Rose asked

"Why not?" Harry just replied making Rose shrug.

"Fair enough how's training going?" Rose said to Ravel and Fluer and they began talking about pointless things and finished there lunch before retuning to finish there day's.

Harry returned to his tent and was now quite bored. His phone didn't work due to the Magic of Hogwarts disrupting the electricity within it so he couldn't mess around on it and Rias and Akeno were busy with training and there studies. Just then his mother walked in with a stack of work it appeared.

"You have the first task all sorted?" His mother asked him

"Yeah I've got it all planned out," Harry responded a part of him not liking what was gonna come next.

"Good then you can start doing your homework" Lily said dropping the pile of work in front of him "And don't complain Harry, I won't allow you to fall behind."

"Okay Mum," Harry said. He knew it was pointless to argue but at least it gave him something to do although it wasn't exactly what he wanted.

"So are you really thinking of making Hermione your third pawn?" Lily asked

"Yes, I can sense that she is quite strong and is a genius like Ravel the only issue is if she will take 1 or 2 pieces" Harry responded. He could sense that Hermione wasn't born with overwhelming power but she earned it through hard work and determination thus causing Harry to question how many pieces it would take. Truth be told Harry hoped that it would take 2 pieces as he had always preferred quality over quantity and would prefer to have a few powerhouses than a load of grunts.

"What about using a rook piece you still don't have a single one." Lily said trying to make Harry consider every option.

"No it seems like a bad fit for her based on what I have observed as she appears to be a talented all round witch" Harry said

"Well it's your decision and I hope she will prove to be a valuable asset to you" Lily said happy with her sons decision "I'll leave you to your homework"

"Thanks mum," Harry stated not because of the homework but because she questioned his decision and helped reaffirm that it was a good one.

Harry heard Issei's voice and he sounded like Rias was giving him a rough time which was good. He knew that he and Issei had rival sacred gears and were destined to fight at some point but right now the gap between the two of them was huge so a fight would be pointless. Truthfully Harry wasn't really up for it as a dragon fight was brutal. There was no giving up it would only end when one of them couldn't fight anymore and as much as Harry loved Albion like a brother he didn't want to be forced into his fight, hell no one knows what they were even fighting about.

" **You still don't want to fight Draig do you Harry?"** Albion asked

"Not particularly I just want to live my life but I don't want to lose you so I have still resigned myself to it"

" **You know right now it seems pointless but when the red dragon gains more power you will be pushed to train harder and become stronger to compete with him"** Albion explained **"it doesn't mean you have to hate him I certainly don't, too much time has passed for either of us to care why but we enjoy it"**

"I see so it's more of a rivalry to determine who's the best rather then hatred, I suppose I can get behind that" Harry said. He may not like that he was dragged into this fight but for the sake of his friend he will be there to have his back.

" **Of course you can, remember me and Draig halted the great war because of the destructive nature of our fights and how powerful we where and trust me our power didn't arrive over night but through constant honing and practise. Hell it's why the rating game exists, to give young devils a chance to hone both their power and battle tactics"** Albion stated

"You know you don't always have to be right you know?" Harry said. It was scary how right the guy could be. Albion just laughed

" **I'm not I don't know a thing about maths and neither will you if you don't do your homework"** Albion said laughing

"You interrupted me with your little speech jackass," Harry said making Albion laugh even more as he grabbed the first part of his homework and began to work through it.

By dinner time Harry had finished most of his work and walked up with Rias and Akeno to the great hall together and sat down with their peers.

"So Rose, Juliet how was your first day of school here?" Harry asked

"Okay I guess, Potions was a bit boring to be honest we just brewed the assigned potion and copied the instructions off the board." Rose said

"We met a rather annoying boy named Weasel who appears to be a bully" Juliet said "he seemed worthless though"

"His names Weasel?" Harry asked confused

"No that's what Juliet calls him" Daphne answered

"So he pissed you off then, that was very stupid of him," Harry said

"Yeah Hermione doesn't like him either" Rose stated

"I guess I'll avoid him then if he's apparently worthless then he isn't worth my time," Harry said "Besides I've got other things on my mind"

"I should hope so," Rias said "We are to be married"

"And I'm always going to be by both your sides" Akeno added on

"Of course you two are a constant presence in my mind" Harry added earning him a kiss from both girls each.

"Do you mind, I'm trying to eat here," Juliet said making Harry laugh

"Calm down Juliet it could have been worse" Akeno said making Harry blush. Oh how he wish he could have made it worse.

"And with that I lost my apatite" Juliet said pushing her plate away which set Harry off again.

There spent the entire dinner just talking aimlessly until it ended when the group headed down to their tents accompanied by Hermione.

As they were too busy talking to one another they never noticed the people staring at them as they ate.

Ron Weasley was a diehard Griffindor to the end and had always viewed Hermione as a traitor so watching her eat and laugh with the foreigners just proved him right in his eyes. He had never liked her ever since they met. She had always been selfish in his eyes hoarding all of her knowledge to herself and not helping anyone in Griffindor with it. She consorted with that snake Greengrass even though she was easy on the eyes he would never touch a snake they were all evil. Now she was consorting with demons so he knew she must be evil it was the only logical conclusion.

Even though he supported Neville as he was a fellow Griffindor Ron felt that it should be him as the champion. The guy may be a good wizard but would rather play with plants than Quidditch which made no sense to Ron and the guy seemingly stuck up for Hermione for some reason. The only reason he was supporting Neville was due to the fact that he was a Griffindor.

Neville was watching the group with fascination. Hermione cornered him earlier that day and told him that she and Harry believe that dragons are going to be the first task. This made him think that it may have been a mistake to enter I mean is the glory really worth it. He entered mostly for himself and his family. He had grown quite annoyed with the people of Britain.

He was the son of famous auror Frank Longbottom so people expected him to follow in his footsteps but that was the furthest thing that Neville wanted. He wanted to work in Herbology as he found it fascinating but no that wasn't allowed in the people's eyes he had to be an auror as it was in his blood apparently and it would be a shame if he was a let down to them. He hated it, he resented anyone he said he would be an auror and he hated that because he was a Pureblood he was expected to become a public figure just because his Dad was good at his job.

When he told his Dad what he felt he just looked at him with pride and told him to do what he wanted and had the greenhouse in the back extended and told Neville that as long as he was happy in life then his parents would be happy and anyone bitching about it can take it up with him. Neville was truly lucky that his parents survived the war as he didn't know what he would do without them.

Should Neville win the tournament and then just work in a greenhouse it would first annoy all those stupid politicians and fan girls which would be funny and it meant that only the stupid would have the balls to cross him. There was just one problem though and it was that he had beat a bloody demon to win and now a dragon on top of it. It was possible but highly unlikely.

Hermione was really nervous though she couldn't blame herself she was about to be reincarnated into a devil for the rest of her time yet she knew she had to do this, if she didn't then her entire future would be hamstrung by stupid bigots. She was stood in a small room in the tent with only Harry.

"Err, aren't the others coming in?" Hermione asked

"No, reincarnation a personal matter it was the same for the others so don't worry I'm just gonna shove a chest piece into your chest" Harry said trying to ease her tension badly "Relax it won't hurt"

Hermione took a deep breath to calm her nerves

"You know you don't have to do this right now it has only been a day" Harry said seeing her getting worse

"No I have to do this" Hermione said "Without it I have no future and besides the past day has been one of the best in Hogwarts for me"

"Ok then" Harry said picking up two pawns

"Why two?" Hermione asked

"In case I need it though I'm not sure" Harry explained

"But why would you need another?"

"Both my sisters take up 3 pawn pieces each due to there power and I suspect that I will need two pieces for you"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I have been observing your power and found that you are quite the powerful woman but something is holding you back"

"What is it?" Hermione asked. She was shocked at this. She knew she was intelligent but powerful as well. It just didn't seem right.

"You have skill and you know it but for some reason you don't believe in your own power, once you do that you will become an even better witch" harry explained

"How do you know that?" Hermione said

"Cause I sense it within you" Harry stated "You have spent years being told that you are intelligent that you believe that is all you have which isn't true and once you become a pawn I will help you become complete."

"Really?" Hermione blurted out.

"There it is again" Harry said chuckling "Come on lie down and lets make you into a devil"

Hermione did so and before she knew it she was out cold.

When she awoke she saw Harry looking down at her smiling.

"So how'd you feel?" Harry asked her

"Okay," Hermione responded "did you knock me out?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it. It happens to everyone and you were only out for a few minutes" Harry explained

"I see," Hermione said "I do feel a little different like I have some new parts of me"

"That's probably your wings?" Harry said indicating Hermione's new wings

"Oh my, I'm a devil" Hermione just said observing her wings

"Yep i'll get Ravel to help you out with getting used to them" Harry explained for now lets get back to the group I believe they have a party set up for you"

"For me, why?" Hermione asked

"I believe it's a welcoming party for the newest member of our strange family" Harry said with a smile as he opened the door for her. Walking through she saw a big welcome banner as well as a cake and party food. She spent the rest of the night enjoying herself with her new peers and friends and by the end it she realised she made the best decision of her life.

 **Authors Notes**

 **Sorry this took longer than usual I've been plotting out the rest of the story and where I want to take it.**

 **Thanks for the reviews guy, girls and that multi-colored rainbow in between you've been a big help to me and to the ranting guest, You are awesome. Keep questioning me as you make me think of things I haven't even considered yet and you're giving me great ideas for the future of this story.**

 **Shout out to Ogremen for giving me ideas and showing me a fun story to read.**

 **Every chapter now I will be putting a story title that I personally recommend you read**

 **The first one is 'The Grass Is Always Greener' by kb0 and is about Harry saving Daphne and she teaches him occlumancy in return and they fall for each other. I have never seen a more unique way in which Harry deals with Voldemort and is a fun read**

 **Thanks for reading have a good day**


	6. Hermione's First Day

Chapter 6 Hermione's First Day

Harry once again awoke to find Rias and Akeno with him and of course they were naked. "Man, that got out of hand" Harry mumbled to himself recalling last night.

The party they through for Hermione was awesome and they carried on into the early hours of the next day. Music was playing and everyone was eating, drinking and talking without a care in the world. Because Harry and a lot of them were of age in the Wizarding world Sirius decided to let them have some fire whiskey and mead that he had bought in Hogsmede which caused a lot of stupidity to embrace the celebration.

Harry quickly learnt how much of a lightweight he was. He was all over Rias and Akeno who where also a bit drunk and the three spent most of the night in a corner to themselves snogging each other until Sirius started wolf whistling the happy trio much to the amusement of the rest of them, even Ravel and Juliet joined in despite their 'proper attitudes'.

All too soon they were all told to go to bed due to how late it was getting much to everyone's protest but they slowly ferreted there way to bed. Hermione was now sleeping in the same room as Daphne and Astoria and Daphne made sure that she put a silencing charm on Harry's room beforehand because knowing how devious Rias and Akeno could be, the charm would be necessary for a good night sleep. The memories of the three of them playing with each others bodies would be the new driving force behind his Patronus charm now.

Harry then felt Akeno begin to stir and began to rub her back with his hand

"Morning Beautiful," Harry said with a smile towards Akeno. Akeno just smiled and kissed him.

"Good morning Harry," she said brightly and went right back to kissing him. Rias soon woke up to see Akeno on top of Harry snogging him and joined in. They happily snogged and took in each others beauty until there was a knock at the door.

"Will you three get up already," Juliet's unique voice came through the door "You'll miss breakfast."

Harry just sighed at the interruption "Fine sis give us a minute. Sorry girls looks like we'll have to continue this later."

Rias and Akeno also sighed and got off Harry to get dressed as Harry just watched them do so. Watching Rias and Akeno dress was almost as amazing as watching them strip. He just lay there and watched the two of them like he was admiring a fine piece of art. Rias just grinned and smiled as she put her tight jeans on keeping her eyes on Harry's.

"You need to get dressed as well honey," Rias said trying to snap Harry out of his hormone induced trance "we don't your mother having to drag you out of here or god forbid Sirius."

This snapped Harry back into reality. That was the last thing he wanted to happen.

"Alright" Harry said as he reluctantly got out of bed to get changed "I suppose we will have to continue this tonight." He said suggestively.

"I suppose we will," Rias said as she kissed Harry and walked out the room. Akeno then planted another kiss on his cheek "Best hurry up sweety."

Harry sighed, finished getting dressed and went downstairs to see his and Rias' peerage waiting for him. He saw Hermione looking at him with a smile on her face.

"Hey Hermione since its a weekend I was thinking that we should spend it helping you get used to your new powers and abilities" Harry said with a smile.

"Thanks Harry but we already agreed to do that while waiting for you to get up" Hermione said making Harry put his head down as his sisters giggled at him

"What would I do without you lot?" Harry asked rhetorically

"Get yourself into too much trouble my son" Lily answered "Now come on let's eat, after that I have something to tell you"

They all headed off to eat Wondering what it was that Lily had to tell them and making idle chat until they reached the castle to see Professor McGonagall standing there waiting for them. Harry had an inkling as to what she wanted. Harry was a bit concerned that his mum wasn't telling him

"Miss Granger Why were you not in your dorm last night?" McGonagall asked

"Could we discuss this in private professor?" Harry asked her politely. "After all it is my fault why"

"I suppose, follow me" McGonagall said as she led Harry and Hermione to her office

"We won't be long guys" Harry said.

The three of them walked up to McGonagall's office in pleasant silence with Hermione still having a faint smile on her face. When they entered her office McGonagall stood by her desk whist Harry and Hermione stood in front of them.

"Now then can you explain your actions?" McGonagall asked sternly

"I joined Harry's peerage and became a reincarnated devil" Hermione answered looking down at the floor almost like she had been caught misbehaving.

"WHAT" Was McGonagall's response "DID YOU THINK THIS THROUGH"

"Yes, she did, she has been considering doing it ever since she learned that Daphne was devil" Harry answered for Hermione "Which means that it is my job to look after her and protect her so be careful with what you say"

McGonagall stared at Harry but saw that he was completely unaffected by her stern gaze. Truth be told she was fine with the Potter family being devils but nevertheless she was protective of her cubs and Hermione had always been problematic due to being considered an outcast in Griffindor because she was viewed as selfish and stuck up for not helping her fellow Griffindor's yet Hermione always said 'why help those who won't me.' when McGonagall asked her about it.

McGonagall just sighed and asked "Are you truly happy with this Hermione?"

"I've never been happier" Hermione replied, her words like steel.

"Then I wish you the best of luck with your future" McGonagall said which made Hermione smile. She had always admired Professor McGonagall as a person but admittedly found her lacking as a head of house. She was never truly able to keep the Griffindor's in line which meant that they often acted rather arrogantly and always seemed to drag Hermione down by antagonizing her or playing pranks on her.

Truth be told though Hermione considered her time there as a trial by fire. She had to keep getting better so she could push them all back so she kept studying and practising every day and night so she wouldn't get pushed around anymore. Her crowning achievement in Griffindor was when Ron and his gang of meatheads decided to try and curse her in the back and ended up in the hospital wing for a month with broken bones as that was the day everyone in the school began to fear Hermione and stayed out of her way.

"Thank you Professor though I would still like to get my NEWTS if that's okay?" Hermione asked politely.

"Of course if that's what you want," McGonagall answered "Truth be told I'm happy to see that you now have a promising future ahead of you as I was concerned that you would leave the magical world behind and return to the muggle world permanently."

"Me too Professor" Hermione said as she and Harry left the office. Hermione had considered it for years until she truly learnt who Daphne was.

Harry and Hermione began walking down to the great hall to get breakfast both looking rather relaxed.

"You know Hermione you're gonna have to start carrying yourself better" Harry stated

"What do you mean" Hermione asked

"In McGonagall's office you kept looking at the floor and shuffling your feet like you were nervous almost as if you were ashamed" Harry said

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you" Hermione said

"You didn't offend me, you offended yourself by acting like that, you need to start taking pride in the choice you made and person you are" Harry said kindly.

Hermione blanked at this. She didn't really think about herself too much and only did so when it involved studying.

"But I'm only a pawn where's the pride in that" Hermione said still not believing that Harry should have accepted her.

"Okay first of all I used two pawn pieces and secondly a pawn gains a promotion to queen, knight or rook when in enemy territory or when the king allows it." Harry said "You are a highly versatile witch that I am more than happy is a member of my peerage"

"Thank you Harry that means a lot" Hermione said with a watery smile.

"No problem after all I'm your king it's my job to keep you happy and flourishing." Harry said smiling as they reached the great hall. They saw the rest of the group and joined them.

"Bad news you two" Juliet said Handing Harry a newspaper when he saw the headline.

 _4th Tri-Wizard Champion a Demon_

The rest of the article was just a bunch of tabloid crap and character attacks against Harry. He saw quotes from Fudge and Malfoy senior thrown in there for good measure. Harry found it funny and was chuckling while reading it

"You find this funny Harry? This is bad publicity" Ravel said looking annoyed.

"Yes I do find it funny I mean what I've been here a day and a half and this Skeeter person apparently knows enough to judge me even though I've never met her and all the quotes are from people who don't like me. Yes I find this article pathetically funny" Harry replied

"She called you a 'Evil Polygamous Demon out to harvest children's souls'"

"Well I'm not evil, I am a polygamous demon and devils haven't harvested souls for nearly two millennia so she got one thing right at least" Harry responded

Ravel just sighed "Very well then, just keep laughing whilst the entire country hates you." Ravel replied.

"I will Ray Ray" Harry replied causing Ravel to blush.

"I told you not to call me that Harry" Ravel whined

"I know but the face you make when I call you Ray Ray is funny"

"Stop it"

"Okay" Harry replied with a smirk as he continued to eat his breakfast.

Harry knew the article was probably a big deal which is why he laughed it off and insulted the article as it made people think about it more after all everyone in the castle knew that Fudge and Malfoy had made a bad impression on Harry and Harry had actually been a rather pleasant surprise as he was always smiling and joking which made people rethink the stereotypes of what a demon is and Harry knew that. All he had to do was be himself and shrug off any naysayers and people will believe what they see rather than what they're told.

"So has anyone figured out what my mum wants after breakfast" Harry asked.

"Not a clue and it pointless to ask big bro when mum isn't going to let anything slip." Rose Responded.

"Yeah, yeah I was just hoping for a miracle." Harry said when he noticed his mum approaching him "Looks like were about find out"

"You'll be needed this afternoon for the weighing of the wands ceremony Harry" Lily said "Oh and You'll have a job to do tonight as well"

"Okay first what's with this weighing of the wands ceremony?" Harry asked confused.

"It's just to check to see if your wand works but there making it this big spectacle for everyone to watch"

"Fair enough so what's this job were doing tonight then?"

"A Stray in London" Lily answered cryptically "I'll tell you more later when I have more details"

"Okay Mum well We're off to train" Juliet answered

"Okay sweetheart, love you" Lily said hugging her children

"Love you too mum" Harry said reciprocating her hug and heard Sirius' fake 'awww'

"Please remind Padfoot of his place mum" Harry asked

"I was going to do it anyway of by the way Lords Phenex and Lucifer as well as Lady Leviathan and Tannin will be coming to see you during the first task." Lily said

Harry and Rias blanked at this "Really?"

"Yes really so don't let them down okay sweety" Lily with a smile.

"I..I won't" Harry said nervously as the group all left the hall.

This shocked the hall twice. Firstly the fact that Lucifer was coming Hogwarts had made of them nervous and the fact that even Harry was nervous made them even more nervous.

"Did you really have to scare everyone Lily" James asked smirking

"You have your pranks I have mine" Lily said with an evil smirk "Besides Rias needs to stop being so embarrassed by her brother and Harry needs to get to know his future brother in law"

The hall was shocked at this. Harry Potter was going to marry the Lucifer's sister.

"Okay enough honey, I need to go and remind the daily profit that free speech is a two way street" James said as he kissed his wife "Later babe"

"Later honey" Lily said as she saw Dumbledore approaching

"That was quite the bombshell you just dropped Lady Potter" Dumbledore said "I for one am Interested to meet Lucifer"

"The name Lucifer is a title more than a person. It just means that he is one of the current devil kings" Lily replied. She was still cautious around Dumbledore but could sense the genuine regret he was feeling.

"I see, well it will be interesting nonetheless but I do have a request that I would like to make," Dumbledore said.

"Go on" Lily said curious

"I would like to watch Harry's mission against this stray demon if that is okay"

"You want a gauge on his powers don't you" Lily said getting to the point.

"Yes I would I'm sure you understand why"

"Very well you may monitor the mission alongside mine and Rias' peerage because I'm bored of hearing about that stupid prophecy" Lily said. Oh how she hated Divination.

"Thank you Lady Potter I will see you at the weighing of the wands then" Dumbledore said as he walked off.

Harry and his peerage spent the morning helping Hermione become acquainted with her magic again as the change from human to devil has made her more adept at magic so she began to find wandless magic easier as well as begin to learn more devil magic as well as become accustom to the fact that she now had wings and could fly which was fun considering her dislike for flying. Very quickly Harry's parents returned.

"It's time for the weighing of the wands Harry so we have to head up" Lily yelled at Harry who was still helping Hermione get used to her wings. Harry landed smoothly on the grass in front of is mother whilst Hermione stumbled as she landed.

"Don't worry Mione you'll get used to it." Harry said

"I just don't like flying" Hermione responded

"True but it is a useful skill to have so suck it up." harry said smiling causing Hermione to groan in annoyance.

Rias and Akeno both took one of Harry's hands and began to lead him up to the castle

"Come on Harry lets get this over with so the three of us can go have some fun" Akeno said causing Harry and Rias to blush in embarrassment as the group walked up to the great hall once again where there was a old man sat at a small table in front of the head table as well as Ludo Bagman, Dumbledore, a giant well dressed lady, a bug looking woman and a man with really bad teeth.

"Ah here is the 4th champion" Ludo exclaimed as Harry entered the great hall with his parents behind him "Right this way and we can get started."

Rias and Akeno kissed Harry's cheeks and went to the side while Lily and James followed their son as he approached the other three champions

"Alright Harry" Neville said casually

"Not too bad, you?" Harry replied

"Okay I suppose, mostly just anxious," Neville replied

"Everyone this is Olivander, he is here to conduct the weighing of the wands" Ludo explained "Now then ladies first Miss Dupont"

It occurred to Harry that he had no idea who the other competitors were at all as a raven haired woman approached the old man and handed her wand over to him.

"Hmm let's see" Olivander said "Oak, flexible, 11 inches, hair of a unicorn. An impressive wand certainly" He then produced a large bouquet of roses and handed them and the wand back to the French witch.

"Now then the Durmstrang champion next Mr Ivanov" Ludo said as a monster of a man walked up and handed his wand over. The man was huge and well built with a shaven head and looked like a bloody gladiator.

"One of Gregorivich's no doubt lets see here" Olivander said and began looking at the wand from every angle "Ebony, 10 inches, rigid with a dragon heartstring as the core. Quite the powerful wand" Olivander then fired off what appeared to be a muted cannon blast. He returned the wand to Ivanov who silently walked away.

"Now then the Hogwarts champion Neville Longbottom" Ludo said excitedly as Neville handed his wand to cheers from the crowd in the hall.

"Now this one I know" Olivander said looking at it with pride "13 inches, cherry with a unicorn hair I am pleased to see it treated well" Olivander said as he conjured a flock of birds that flew around his head.

"And Finally our 4th champion Harry Potter-Phenex" Ludo said to a now silent crowd

"Err there's a slight problem here ... I don't have a wand" Harry said ruffling his hair awkwardly

"What do you mean you don't have a wand?" Dumbledore asked. Harry could see Snape looking agitated

"I don't have one. I've never actually needed one and all that I've tried where never right" Harry explained

"Are you saying that you can perform wandless magic?" Ludo asked

"I guess. I mean devil magic differs from linguistic magic so it's probably to do with that" Harry explained

"What do you mean different magic?" Dumbledore asked excitedly

"Well to use my magic I mostly just use my intent and desire as well as surveying the situation to achieve what I want" Harry explained

"Yes but that doesn't explain why you don't need a wand as what you explained applies to our magic too" Olivander said

Harry thought on it and said "It's probably a combination of the fact that I have spent my whole life learning to do magic without a wand that I have adapted to it and the fact that I'm a member of the house of Phenex"

"What does your family have to do with anything Potter" Snape sneered.

"Well stumpy, my family isn't called Phenex for nothing and I was born with an affinity for both fire and wind" Harry sneered back. "And by the way the fact that you are alive right now is because my mother was merciful so trying to insult her firstborn child should be considered as detrimental to your health"

"Behave Harry" Lily scolded her son

"Sorry but he's acting just as Dad said he would" Harry responded knowing that it would piss off the stumpy git

"I know but we have more important things to be doing" Lily remarked

"Fine, Let's continue with weighing my non-existent wand" Harry said.

"yes this is a unique predicament indeed" Ludo said cheerfully "I suppose we should just end it here."

Just then a magic circle appeared on the ground behind Harry and a woman dressed in green and black with a pronged crown appeared out of it.

"Grandma Hela," Harry said surprised shocking the entire hall. The Queen of Hel just appeared in Hogwarts.

"Hello Harry my descendent, I hear you need a wand?" Hela said in a mischievous way.

"Well yeah but why are you here about that?" Harry asked confused by her sudden appearance.

"Because it is time for you to unite the Hallows," Hela said simply causing the hall to become shocked again. Many couldn't believe that the deathly hallows were real.

"There real?" Olivander asked stunned.

"Yes I created them and I would like for my wand to be handed over to it's ancestor" Hela said staring at Dumbledore who sighed almost in relief.

"Very well," Dumbledore said handing his wand to Hela "I have grown bored of the burden so I thank you for it's use"

"Thank you Albus Dumbledore" Hela said taking the wand "You have the honour of being the longest holder of the wand and I am impressed that you didn't succumb to it's power."

Hela handed the wand over to Harry who felt a surge of power enter his body. "Wow you were right Grandma, it is a perfect match."

"Yes and I've also altered the ruling for the wand so it will only remain loyal to those that I deem worthy" Hela said making Harry grin.

"What is it with Asgardians and worthiness?" Harry asked jokingly

"It's so are weapons don't fall into the wrong hands Harry" Hela replied with a smile "Oh and you will need to make a trip down to hel soon as I feel that you are ready to unseal your second knight"

This caused Harry to look shocked "Are you sure he's ready Hela?" Lily asked "I agree that Harry has become strong but is he strong enough for that?"

"Yes I do plus he's getting restless," Hela explained with a smile.

"So you're kicking him out essentially." Harry stated folding his arms.

"Yes I suppose I am," Hela said as a magic circle appeared at her feet "I will arrange for you to unseal him a week after the first task of this Tournament. Later Harry" And she was gone.

"Well here's my wand Olivander" Harry said handing the stunned man the elder wand who examined it like a piece of art

"15 inches, Elder Wood with a Thestral tail hair core. This is indeed a highly powerful wand and one of a kind" He handed harry the wand back "It will serve you well"

"Thank you Olivander well with that excitement I think it's time for us to eat" Ludo exclaimed.

"Yes I'm sure many of us are hungry for Lunch so let us feast" Dumbledore exclaimed as tonnes of food appeared out of thin air.

"Okay now that's a neat trick" Harry blurted out as he went to join his group and enjoy his lunch.

"So who's this other knight then?" Hermione asked

"Not telling Hermione I'm keeping it a secret" Harry said smirking

"Aww come on" Hermione whined

"It's hopeless Mione" Daphne said "Harry hasn't told anyone who it is but if there from Hel only that he used a mutation piece for him"

"What's a mutation piece?" Hermione asked

"It's an evil piece that has mutated so that you can use that one piece instead of multiple pieces for a reincarnated devil but there rare only one in ten devils have one," Harry explained.

"Oh so why did you use a mutation piece for him?" Hermione asked

"Because if I didn't I would have needed about 4 Knight pieces for him now though I would have probably needed 2 knights" Harry stated.

"He's that strong?" Hermione asked shocked

"Yes he is my most powerful and dangerous piece and even to this day I would have a difficult time in a one on one fight with him though now the outcome is about 50/50," Harry said

"Wow I can't wait to meet him" Hermione said excitedly

"Me neither," Fluer said "It will be good to meet my fellow Knight"

"Well you only have to wait two weeks before he gets here in the mean time we need to get back to training and I'm sure some of you have homework due in for next week" Harry said looking at his sisters.

"Aww come on it's a Saturday Harry" Juliet whined.

"Yes and you should get it done with so you can enjoy the whole weekend without worrying about it" Harry said smirking

"Fine" Juliet said as the group all headed out.

Harry was currently inside the Phenex tent going over the information his mother had given him about the stray demon he would have to fight tonight when he felt a pair of soft hands rubbing his back.

"Hey Harry," Rias whispered in Harry's ear seductively causing Harry to turn around and wrap Rias up in his arms.

"Hey you," Harry said as he kissed Rias "What's up?"

"Well I've barely got to spend any time with you since we finally got together so here I am" Rias explained with a beautiful smile.

"That's true, we really should begin to spend some more personal time together don't you think?" Harry said flirtatiously as he kissed Rias. The two of them kept kissing and groping each other until they heard the tent flap opening.

"Oh my Rias, and here I thought I had been so clever to sneak away," Akeno said making Harry blush at the compromising position he was in whilst Rias just smirked

"Next time I'll be sure to bring you along with me when I ambush Harry," Rias said as Akeno walked up and proceeded to kiss Rias and Harry and joined the two. Harry knew that both Rias and Akeno weren't ready to go all the way yet but Harry didn't particularly care as long as the two were happy. They may stress him out to no end but he would do anything for his childhood friends/ lovers. The two of them were currently suckling Harry's neck when they were interrupted by a wolf whistle from Sirius Black.

"Sorry to interrupt but it's nearly time for tea," Sirius said with a grin indicating that he wasn't sorry at all. Harry just growled at him as he left laughing.

"What a shame we had to stop here," Akeno said as she rearranged her rumpled clothes and kissed Harry on his cheek.

"Indeed and it's not like we can continue later as you have that stray demon to deal with" Rias said looking disappointed.

"Yeah, I know we really need to find somewhere private" Harry said looking dejected "Oh well we might as well get up to the castle and eat something"

The three left the tent with Harry silently swearing revenge on Sirius.

Dinner was again filled with idle talk and jokes amongst the peerage's as they sat at the Ravenclaw table while ignoring the stares from some of the Hogwarts Students. Ron and Draco kept glaring at them Harry observed but he could sense that they were unimpressive in terms of power though Harry suspected that Draco was more calculating then Ron so he made a mental note to watch him. Harry could tell that while both Ron and Draco were bullies they did so for different reasons as Ron seemed to do it out of sense of inferiority whist Draco did it because he truly believed that he was at the top of the pecking order. Either way both of them would soon learn to stay away after the first task. Neville actually intrigued Harry as he seemed to be hard-working and stoic yet at the same time appeared to care very little for others and was quite happy to watch the world pass by in peace which he had to respect as Neville certainly seemed to have the influence and skill to make waves yet chose not too and instead forges himself a peaceful future, it was impressive and made Harry think highly of him.

"Hello Harry Potter," Harry heard and saw it came from a petite girl with dirty blond hair

"Hello there who are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm Luna Lovegood," Luna said dreamily and Harry heard snickers from people nearby.

"Based off the snickering around us I'd hazard to guess that you're not very popular in this school," Harry said.

"Yes people just seem to be unable to understand when I talk about Nargles or just dismiss my opinion as crazy," Luna explained sweetly. It shocked Harry that she could explain something so sad in such a happy way.

"I'm guessing that you can see things others can't is that true?" Harry asked trying to confirm a suspicion.

"Oh yes you understand that I have a gift that the others don't but I'm not sure what it is all I know is that I can see things that others can't" Luna said happily

"It's called mage sight and is a very rare gift." Harry explained "It allows you to see magic no matter how miniscule it is and even see the magic within someone and it's nature"

"I knew it was something like that thank you Harry Potter I think I will be able to find a book in the Library to explain it in more detail than you can excuse me" Luna said as she got up and left.

"Was that true Harry" Hermione asked

"Of course apparently people with mage sight seem to be spaced out a lot because they can more of the world than other people can so spend longer observing it." Harry explained

"How do you know all this?" Hermione asked

"Well the Phenex Library is rather extensive and yes Hermione when we return to the underworld you may check it out" Harry said causing Hermione to squeal in delight.

"I think you broke her," Daphne said

"I for one am glad that we have another person in the peerage who enjoys reading as much as I" Ravel said making Harry laugh.

"Your thinking of recruiting that Luna girl aren't you" Rias whispered in his ear.

"For now I'm gonna keep an eye on her" Harry whispered back "if anything she would make a good contracted magician."

They finished off there dinner and made there way back to the tents to relax and prepare for the stray demon they were about to fight. Just then Lily entered the tent with Dumbledore.

"Sup mum" Harry said

"Hello Harry are you ready?" Lily asked

"As ready as will ever be" Harry responded confidently

"Good, I have allowed Dumbledore to observe your mission tonight" Lily explained

"Fair enough enjoy the show then" Harry said as he and his peerage grouped up as Harry conjured a teleportation circle and the group vanished.

Lily brought a screen up to look at the group who had a visual charm on them allowing Dumbledore and Lily's peerage to see them.

"Impressive magic" Dumbledore remarked

"You haven't seen anything yet" James said with pride.

"It appears that Voldemort made some very powerful enemies" Dumbledore said with a smile.

Harry and his peerage arrived at the docks in London in front of an abandoned warehouse. Everything appeared normal but Harry could sense the stray demon within.

"Hermione you and Ravel will stay with me and watch my back," Harry ordered and Hermione nodded in conformation "This demon is quite fast so Fluer, you and the twins will be the frontal assault, Astoria will attack from afar and Daphne will freeze it when it can't move."

"Got it Harry" They all said as they walked into the warehouse. Inside they saw the demon which appeared to have the torso of a human but the rest of it looked like a scorpion with a giant stinger included for good measure. The demon roared and charged but was blocked by Fluer who kicked it back and threw a fireball for good in her avian form. Rose and Juliet both charged in from different sides and began to set fire to it's legs while Astoria jumped up to a balcony and began firing little Ice Shards at it's head. The demon tried to get away but but was surrounded by fire whilst being pelted by Ice overheard.

"Now Daphne" Harry said calmly as Daphne walked up and Fired a big blast of cold wind at the Demon which soon enveloped the demon and encased it in ice.

"All yours Harry" Daphne said with a smile as they all backed away giving Harry room to attack

"It's time for you to spend eternity rotting in hell for your greed" Harry said as he clicked his fingers and a giant blue fireball flew at the frozen demon shattering it completely.

"All done," Harry said turning around "Let's head on back"

Harry conjured a teleportation circle for the group and they re-emerged in the Phenex tent to see a stunned looking Dumbledore.

"I take it he enjoyed the show then" Harry said pointing to Dumbledore

"Yes he was extremely happy to see your power," James remarked "Now I believe you young man are wanted in the Gremory tent so get going"

This made Harry smile and he turned to address his peerage. "good work girls you all did great so relax and get some rest" Harry then left to go see Rias and Akeno.

"Well then if that's all I shall head back to the castle" Dumbledore said

"Very well then we will see you tomorrow" Lily said as the old wizard left.

Dumbledore arrived in his office later to see McGonagall, Snape and Moody waiting for him

"Well how was it?" Moody asked

"The boy is far more powerful than me already" Dumbledore said shocking everyone.

"Surely you jest" McGonagall said

"No he completely destroyed a demon with the snap of his fingers" Dumbledore explained "Not to mention he was a great leader on the field and seemingly knew exactly how much power was necessary."

"The boy can't be that good" Snape sneered.

"Oh I am" the four adults heard from the window. They all turned to see Harry sat on the windowsill calmly "And for the record Dumbledore I know about that prophecy"

"Harry you must understand it doesn't matter if you do or don't believe in the prophecy Voldemort does and will do everything to fulfil it by killing you" Dumbledore explained

Harry just sighed "So it's a self fulfilling prophecy then"

"Yes Harry I'm sorry" Dumbledore said

"So he is responsible for me being put in this tournament then" Harry said

"That would be the obvious conclusion"

"But I thought he was dead?" McGonagall asked

"No" Harry said "He isn't, Albion explained to me that he saw a dark wraith leave his body last time"

"Albion?" Dumbledore asked

"My sacred gear" Harry said as Albion's wings grew out of his back "The Vanishing Dragon and one of thirteen Longinus"

"I see" Dumbledore said

"Look guys stop worrying about it, I'll participate in this tournament and when Voldemort shows up I'll kill him," Harry explained confidently

"But he's the dark lord" Snape said "Surely even you can't be so arrogant as to think that you can just simply kill him"

"Did anyone teach you the difference between confidence and arrogance" Harry said "I'm confident because even if by some miracle he can find a way to block Albion I still have other tricks up my sleeve after all I'm a high ranking devil so comparing me to a human not matter whom isn't really a fair comparison"

"Behave Severus" Dumbledore said "Are you confident you can kill him?"

"Easily" Harry replied sternly

"Then I will trust you and let things play out," Dumbledore said

"Then I wish you a good day," Harry said getting up "Oh and thank you for the wand, Hela's been hounding me about collecting the Hallows for ages"

"I did once go searching for the Hallows in my youth I would be happy to help you" Dumbledore said

"Why?" Harry asked

"I want to atone for the mistakes I made in regards to your family" Dumbledore said

"Ah yes, Mum did tell me about you 'using her and Dad as bait'" harry explained causing Dumbledore to look down in shame "I'll bring it up with Mum tomorrow but we'll probably wait until this whole Tri-Wizard business is over with until then have a good night."

Harry jumped out the window and flew to the two tents.

"That boy is just like both his parents" McGonagall said "Both happy and level headed"

"Indeed to think that I was nearly responsible for his death saddens me to no end" Dumbledore said "I believe I shall retire for the night"

Dumbledore walked to his private chambers listening to Fawkes determined to atone for his transgressions against the Potter family.

Harry entered Rias' bedroom to see her and Akeno waiting for him. He stripped to his briefs and joined them looking forward to sleeping with his two girlfriends.

 **Authors Notes**

 **I'm not dead just had a writers block and then spent some time plotting out the rest of the story so I have a good idea as to what's going to happen.**

 **In the mean time enjoy**


	7. The First Task

Chapter 7 – The First Task

The days leading up to the first task had been uneventful and had allowed Harry and his group to get used to living outside a magical castle. True to his word Dumbledore talked to Lily about helping them find the last Deathly Hallow and, as Harry predicted, Lily told him that they would look for it after the tournament is over with which Dumbledore accepted. Harry spent the rest of the week getting acquainted with using the elder wand. It truly was a powerful item on par with a sacred gear as it gave Harry a huge increase in his magical power which meant he had to relearn how much power to put into his spells.

While he didn't often use his magic he still was a highly proficient wizard and was probably on par with his farther in terms of knowledge and skill in magic though thanks to the elder wand was now as powerful as Dumbledore probably. When Harry decided to cast a patronus charm with the elder wand for the first time a dragon emerged from his wand that was about the same size as an actual dragon so Harry spent most of his spare time readjusting how much power to put on his spells for the desired effect. At least when he wasn't with Rias and Akeno.

Harry's two girlfriends had been sneaking him away to snog him senseless and explore each other's bodies any time an opportunity to do so presented itself which led to Harry being caught by many people in compromising positions which became the hot gossip in the school according to Daphne and Hermione. The main response to this gossip was, course jealousy from everyone cause Harry had two beautiful women at the same time and Rias and Akeno had the son of Lily Potter to play with. Harry knew that his mother had made a name for herself during the wizarding war but he vastly underestimated her legacy. She was an inspiration to muggleborns and her past deeds in the war served as an example for them to fight for what they believed in no matter what. It actually led to a few years of uneasiness between Purebloods and muggleborns as the muggleborn wanted to have the laws supporting Purebloods removed and it had led to quite a few protests and boycotts by the muggleborns with the highlight being a strike across the country by muggleborns who refused to go to work until the ministry allowed for equal pay for muggleborns which ended after the entire ministry almost collapsed from a lack of manpower as the Purebloods and half-bloods that supported the muggleborns joined them. Harry took pride in the fact that his mother was the catalyst for it but he could do without the staring.

So now every time he was in the castle he was stared at by girls who thought that because he was with two women that they could have a piece of him or being glared at by jealous people though the worst were those who looked down at him for being a half-breed though they just muttered slurs under there breath out of fear which proved to be rather amusing to see as they often looked scared when Harry glared at them. Though these people annoyed him Harry always maintained a happy and welcoming appearance that made him seem approachable. The annoying thing was because of Harry's Devil instinct to act upon his desires he, Rias and Akeno kept trying to find places where they could be undisturbed yet they keep getting found which was beginning to piss him off as every time they were caught the only one embarrassed was the one who walked in on them.

Hermione had been adjusting fantastically to becoming a devil. She trained hard and was fast becoming a valuable member of the peerage. She had known Daphne for 6 years so she had an easy introduction but she quickly became friends with everyone in the group especially Ravel. Both of them loved to read and learn new things but also loved to be in control of a situation. Harry guessed that the reason she was adjusting so easily was that her personal beliefs matched up with the Devil's belief that we should act on our desires and be our true selves as Hermione seemed to become more confident and happy in her own skin then she was when Harry first met her which was great to see.

Harry had a few conversations with Neville when he could and he got to know Luna a little better when she wasn't buried deep in books about mage sight. It turned out that Luna was a freaking genius when you deciphered what she would say and was probably the most observant person Harry had ever met. She had spent all the time since they first met practising her mage sight and seeing just what it could do with some surprising results. The mage sight when used purposefully allowed Luna to be able to see the magic within the world and even the magical cores of people which allowed her to see people through walls. The surprising thing was it wasn't just sight that was enhanced but she could actually feel the nature of the magic itself and it made Luna into a magical lie detector as she could literally see a persons nature without ever talking to them. If Luna's spell work was good then Harry may have finally found himself his first rook and was close to completing his peerage. In truth Neville would also make for a good rook but Harry knew that he would say no as Neville wanted a simple life for himself where he could have a family and tend to his greenhouse so becoming a devil would completely screw that up but Luna was the very definition of a free spirit so she would enjoy travelling the underworld and meeting new people and cultures.

Harry woke up on the day of the first task feeling a bit nervous. Truth be told Harry wasn't at all concerned about the first task at all but the prospect of two of the four Satan kings coming scared the crap out of him as Harry kept wondering about someone like Malfoy pissing them off and what someone like Serafall would do to them. He didn't care about there lives but it would be a major inconvenience in Harry's life if some idiot caused and incident between Wizards and Devils as it would further get in Harry's personal time with Rias and Akeno. He was currently getting dressed after he had disentangled himself from a naked Rias and Akeno who were now cuddling each other and starting to stir awake.

"Morning my beloveds," Harry said as he buttoned his shirt.

"Morning Harry," Rias said as she sat up while Akeno held he waist and kissed her cheek

"Why are you already dressed Harry, we must have some time to ourselves?" Akeno asked.

"Sadly no it seems my mum wants to talk to me about something this morning and then Lords Lucifer, Leviathan and Phenex will be here by then," Harry said with that last part making Rias tense. Her older brother always had a way to make her feel like a little girl.

"Such a shame Harry," Akeno said with a mischievous look "I suppose Rias and I will just have to have fun without you"

Harry just groaned at this but smiled at the thought of it "You are truly an evil little Devil Akeno."

Harry walked up to them both and gave both a passionate kiss before heading out "The others will be here at midday so you two have a bit of time before you have to get ready"

As he walked out of the room he was getting a little depressed about what he was missing out on and hoped that whatever his mum had to say was important.

Harry found Remus in the living room of the Phenex tent and told him that his mum was in her room so he headed there after greeting everyone. Her entered to see his mum sat down on the bed with a frown on her face.

"What's up mum?" Harry asked concerned.

"I received a message from Lord Phenex," Lily started "Apparently Riser is making a lot of noise about the Gremory - Phenex marriage and wanting it to happen son."

This was typical of his cousin, whining like a big baby who can't have a toy, it was incredible just how different Riser was to the rest of the Phenex family. Sure all of them had a ridiculous amount of pride but it was usually a pride in the family, yet Riser seemed to only have a selfish pride in himself. Harry didn't even understand why Riser wanted to marry Rias, they had barely spoken to one another and every time it just ended with Riser pissing her off, plus there was the fact that Riser had a bloody harem so why did he want or need a wife. The only conclusion Harry could come up with as to why Riser seemed determined to marry Rias was just to piss him off.

Harry fully admitted to loathing his cousin and Riser would do the same. Riser always looked down on Harry, his parents and his sisters for being only half-devils and seemed to always be finding ways to annoy Harry.

"I know Sirzechs and Ruvel disagree with Riser marrying Rias and have made it very clear that it should be me that marrys her but Lord Phenex and Lord Gremory seem to be almost desperate to rush it along," Harry said agitated.

"All me and Rias want is time to develop our relationship so we will be ready to marry instead of being thrown into a fancy looking shotgun wedding" Harry ranted

"I know how annoying it is, I want to see you and Rias happy, but the fact is if Lord Phenex listens to Riser he could very well force it if he wishes," Lily said sadly.

"I have an idea," Harry said "It's high risk high reward but it would shut Riser up permanently"

"What is it?" Lily said curious. Harry did always have brilliantly simple plans.

"A rating game," Harry simply stated.

This surprised Lily a bit. Harry had never participated in a rating game whereas Riser was one of the best young devils at it. But should Harry beat Riser in a rating game it would completely demoralize him and Harry would become the better looking suitor for Rias. Plus he could easily just stimulate that the winner marrys Rias.

"That would work but Riser is very good at it and had only ever lost on purpose," Lily explained "Plus you have a sever number disadvantage."

That was true. Riser had 14 peerages only missing a bishop while Harry on had 8 but Harry knew he had higher quality peers than Riser who chose his servants for there looks whilst Harry chose his based off of potential.

"I'm not saying that I should challenge him right now but to use a rating game as a last ditch effort," Harry said "Plus I know that I could beat him."

Lily knew that was true. As a Devil Harry was about on par with Rias or Sona but as the White Dragon Emperor he would be able to beat Riser.

"Yes you could," Lily said making Harry smile "For now we should appeal to Sirzechs to stall his father as he'll be here today but at the same time you and your peerage should train for the rating game even if it never happens that way you'll be ready."

"Yeah I agree," Harry said taking a breath before adopting a cheeky grin "You haven't forgotten the fact that I have a dragon to face in few hours have you?"

"Oh Shit," Lily remarked

"Language Mother," Harry said trying and failing to look scandalized.

"Are you ready for this Harry," Lily said looking a bit panicked

"Mum calm down I saw them last night in the forest," Harry said "there all just low dragons so they can breath fire which I can control and I have wings so I can out fly it, not to mention Albion."

"You're right honey, you can do this," Lily said with a smile "I just panicked a bit there and forgot"

Harry just hugged his mum to calm her down "Relax mum, it'll be a walk in the park for a devil like me."

"Thanks," Lily said feeling calm "Just don't toy around with the dragon."

"I know," Harry said "There are better ways of spending my time then pissing off a dragon"

"Yes I can imagine what you think is a good use of your time so I won't keep you away from your loves any longer" Lily said watching her son run out of the room to be with his girlfriends.

Harry went back to Rias' room to find her and Akeno were still naked in bed exploring each other. As much as Harry wanted to join them he had to tell them about Riser trying to move the wedding forward and that it should be him to marry Rias. This had effectively killed the mood and Harry went on to explain his plan for dealing with Riser should he succeed in pushing the wedding forward. While Rias and Akeno agreed that it was a gamble they would do the same thing and as much as Rias would have enjoyed beating Riser up herself she conceded that Harry had the bigger peerage so she offered Harry to allow Koneko to be his rook should he require it. This earned Rias a massive snog from Harry and things seemed to be going the way Harry wanted until there was a knock at the door.

"Lady Potter said to come get you for lunch and then we're going to the first task," said Issei through the door.

"Every time things progress something always stops us," Harry muttered annoyed.

Rias just kissed his cheek "I know honey, I guess we're just going to have to tell we're off to have sex"

"I'm still behind the door you know," Issei said a little annoyed.

"Good cause the girls are still naked," Harry said to Issei "And no peeking"

Harry could hear Issei whining at the unfairness of the world

"I'll see you at lunch, I'm gonna escort your pawn away from naked women so his brain can start working again," Harry said kissing both girls as he left the room making sure to squeeze out the door.

Harry saw Issei stood there looking a little dazed at his daydreams of a naked Rias and Akeno. He snapped his fingers bringing Issei back to the real world.

"There gonna be awhile so we might as well head up," Harry said as he and Issei headed up to the castle when he got an evil thought "And yes there boobs are better than you can ever imagine them being"

"I wasn't …" Issei began before Harry cut him off.

"It's not a big deal mate I know that everyone who has ever met them thinks about what they looked like naked," Harry said "including me"

"Really,"

"Issei, I'm a teenaged Devil," Harry stated "Of course I have perverted thoughts though I do have a question"

"What is it?" Issei asked curious as to what Harry wanted

"I know that you and Asia have been sneaking out late at night is there something there?"

"What … no … I don't know what you're talking about" Issei spluttered out "She's just helping me with extra training."

"Okay man calm down I was just curious no need to jump down my throat" Harry said "Though what kind of training is it?"

"It's for a new technique. I'm calling it dress break" Issei said confidently

"Let me guess it would allow you to magically rip a girls clothes off leaving them naked" Harry said

"Yeah I know you're gonna call it perverted or disgusting but..." Issei started but was once again halted by Harry.

"Actually It sounds useful"

"Really?"

"Yeah, no one wants to fight naked" Harry said "and a lot of devils like the idea of harems so it would be useful in a rating game"

"Thanks Harry" Issei said "Why are you so nice to me?"

This surprised Harry "What makes you ask that"

"Well I'm a pervert who has the opposing sacred gear to yours shouldn't you hate me?"

"Just because we are rivals destined to fight doesn't mean I have to hate you," Harry said "and besides you may be a pervert but you'll be the first one to admit it and you know when to stop"

"The truth is ever since you have become a devil you have worked your arse off to make Rias proud and happy so I thank you for that"

Issei was stunned at the respect Harry had for him

"Thank you Harry that means a lot" Issei said

"Don't get me wrong we are gonna fight but right now you wouldn't last a few seconds if we did right now" Harry said smirking

Issei just frowned at that "I will get stronger but only for me and for Rias."

"Good," Harry said "Now lets eat I'm starving,"

Harry ate his dinner as if he didn't have a care in the world but the same couldn't be said for the other champions. Neville was stone faced as if he was mentally trying to steel his will while the other two were putting on a false face of confidence. It was actually pretty funny as they weren't good masks and Harry could see that they were nervous and scared about taking on a dragon which Harry couldn't blame but as a high ranking devil it didn't bother him much to take on a low ranking dragon. Looking out to the staff table Harry saw that minister had returned along with the elder Malfoy and toad looking woman yet didn't see any other devils yet which meant that they were probably going to make a grand entrance. Rias and Akeno soon joined the rest of them as they all enjoyed there meal eagerly anticipating the first task when a magic circle appeared at the doors in the great hall and Sirzechs, Serafall and Lord Phenex emerged from it along with Grayfia.

"I hope we aren't to late?" Sirzechs asked calmly to his group looking around for Harry and Rias.

"And who do you think you are?" Malfoy pompously said causing Harry to face palm.

Sirzechs maintained his composure as he responded "I am the Great Devil King Sirzechs Lucifer and with me is the Great Devil King Serafall Leviathan and Lord Phenex, may I ask who is asking?"

The hall looked on in awe that Lucifer himself was here and bore a striking resemblance to Rias and the fact that another Devil King appeared to be a little girl playing dress up.

"So you just decided to simply arrive out of nowhere without warning," Lucius sneered out "Not very polite but what could we expect from Devils."

Suddenly a great amount of pressure built up in hall and Harry noticed that Serafall was beginning to lose her temper. As amusing as it would be to watch her rip him apart he knew that he should probably try and calm her down mainly because she could destroy Hogwarts like it was nothing.

"Calm down Lady Leviathan," Harry said "He's nothing more than a pompous peacock who hides behind his money, there is no reason to bring down the castle for such a being."

The hall stared in amazement at Harry. No one had ever dared insult Lucius Malfoy who was now seething along with his son. The pressure in the Hall disappeared as Serafall locked eyes with Harry who gulped and prepared for what was going to happen.

"HARRY" Serafall yelled as she hugged Harry with all of her strength "When Sona told me what happened I knew I had to come and cheer you on"

"Err it's no big deal," Harry said trying to calm her down

Lucius was still seething but realized that he had picked on the wrong people after all they were very well dressed as the two men looked aristocratic.

Lily walked up to the three of them and bowed deeply "Thank you for coming my lords," she said calmly

"It's no trouble Lily," Lord Phenex responded "I was happy to show my support for my great nephew. Harry and Rias along with there peerages also approached them and bowed in respect.

"Now that the formalities are out of the way where is my lovely Siri?" Serafall asked making Harry, Dumbledore and even McGonagall snicker at her words.

"Do you really have to call me that Sera," Sirius asked approaching her before she pounced on him with a huge hug

"I've missed you Siri" Serafall exclaimed before shocking everyone by kissing him passionately.

Harry coughed to try and break them up before saying "You do realise that we have a task to do and I would rather get it done and over with"

"Thank you Harry," Dumbledore said as he approached the Devils along with the Minister and his group "Could everyone please head down to the arena so that we may begin the first task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament"

With that everyone began to head down to the arena that had been built with Lily leading the demons. Harry was calmly walking down with Akeno while Rias talked to her brother. Serafall was all over Sirius in what was probably the strangest relationship Harry had ever seen. The funny thing was watching the Minister looking scared of the Devils whilst Dumbledore merrily chatted with Harry's Great Uncle, Lord Phenex, like it was nothing. The very sight of such a cowardly leader made Harry chuckle as it went against everything a Devil should be. As Harry approached the champions tent he was engulfed by Rias and Akeno both of whom wished him luck with a kiss. The rest of the girls hugged him for luck while Kiba patted his back and Issei gave him a fist bump. Harry entered the tent and saw that there where four makeshift rooms in each corner with a house symbol above them. Harry saw the Phenex symbol and walked in to see a cot with clothes on them. He saw the clothes which where a pair of boots and a pair of black pants. The top was a white long sleeve shirt with a golden Phenex on the front. Harry heard the others arrive so he quickly got dressed and waited in the foyer for the task to start.

The judges all walked in with Ludo holding a bag.

"Well here we are, the first task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament," Bagman said excitedly "your first task is to collect a golden egg"

"What's the catch?" Neville asked

"The catch is that the egg is currently sitting inside the nest of a mother dragon" Bagman said enjoying the whole thing "You must get past the dragon and steal the egg from it's nest"

The participants except for Harry paled at this. They all knew about the dragons but to steal from it's nest was another thing entirely. To Harry though now it was getting interesting.

"You're gonna want to get the egg as it contains a riddle for the next task which you will need," Bagman stated "Any questions?"

When no one asked a question Bagman continued "Well then each of you will pull out a miniature dragon from this bag which will tell you what dragon you will face and when you will go so ladies first."

Bagman presented the bag and the Beauxbaton champion pulled out a miniature figure of a Welsh Green with the number two. The Durmstrang champion then went and pulled out the Chinese Fireball with the number three. Neville then pulled out a Swedish Short Snout with the number one. Harry then pulled out a Hungarian Horntail with the number four. While the others looked nervous at their figurines Harry smiled at his.

"Now then Neville at the sound of the cannon you may begin" Dumbledore said when the cannon prematurely went off.

The judges quickly head up to their viewing area while Neville braces himself before heading out to face his dragon. The other three had to listen to Bagman's commentary wondering how he was doing. Harry relived this two more times as he patiently waited all the while hearing the commentary and crowd reaction. Soon enough it was his turn so he stepped forward to the entrance to the arena and waited for Bagman to call him.

"AND NOW FOR OUR 4TH CHAMPION, HARRY POTTER-PHENEX," Bagman yelled.

Harry walked out to the arena to hear cheers from his group and some of the nicer people in Hogwarts while the rest booed. Most of Griffindor booed him but that was mostly because they supported their own champion Neville so he didn't blame them at all.

The arena was a huge circle that was rocky and full of boulders to use as cover. In the middle was the dragon and its nest. It was the highest point of the arena so it was a literal uphill battle. The dragon itself had razor sharp spikes all over it and looked fairly intimidating as it snarled at him. Harry just smiled looking forward to this.

"He certainly is confident but lets see how he actually does," Bagman commentated.

Harry let Albion's wings out as he flew up to eye level with the dragon. The dragon just threw a fireball from its mouth at him to which Harry just took to the face

"That's got to hurt," Bagman said "Wait what's he doing,"

Everyone was stunned as the fire that engulfed Harry seemed to go around him like a flaming aura of a dragon before Harry hurled it back at the dragon.

"How'd he do that?" Bagman asked as the dragon shrugged off the fire before raising it head up roaring in anger.

Out of nowhere Harry just flew directly towards the dragon and delivered an brutal uppercut that broke the chains holding it and lifted it off the ground high above the area.

"HOLY SHIT," Bagman yelled out as did many in the crowd.

Harry just flew up in chase of the dragon and grabbed it's tail with both hands before flying back down and slamming it into the floor of the arena carefully avoiding the eggs. The impact knocked the dragon out cold as Harry just flew above it smirking in victory. He landed at the nest and lazily picked up the egg finishing the first task to a stunned audience.

"Well there we have it folks Harry Potter-Phenex has beaten the first task," Bagman said breaking the silence as cheers began to rain down from the stands before Bagman's curiousity got the better of him. "If you don't mind me asking Harry how did you control dragon fire?"

Harry cast a sonorous charm on himself and answered "Let's just call it family magic."

"What do you mean?" Lucius Malfoy said his greed getting the better of him "Tell us now."

"Figure it out arsehole" Harry said before flipping him off.

"Go ahead and leave I'm sure your whores are waiting for you half-breed," Malfoy said shocking the crowd.

Harry just stopped and turned looking directly at Malfoy who knew he had fucked up massively as he saw Harry's eyes. The usual mischievous glean they had was gone and replaced by raging fire. He'd had enough of this prick now and his mind was swimming with many way's to humiliate and hurt the peacock. The power he usually held back was out in force now as a blue flaming aura had surrounded him. Harry was tempted to pull out his balance breaker and show him true power but he held off instead.

"You had better listen to me death eater and listen well," Harry said in a controlled way as if he still holding back "If you insult me, or anyone of my friends again I will drag you down to hell and make you suffer a fate worse than death is that understood or am I gonna have to give a taste of it now."

"Y … y … you can't do that," Malfoy spluttered trying to save some face "You'll be put in Azkaban"

"Well considering that both the Potter and the Phenex family is richer than yours I doubt it as you are evidence that you can buy your way to freedom in this country," Harry said again shocking people that he would out right say it "Or I could just punch my way out, or I could destroy the entire prison, or I can just kill everyone and rewrite

"Your bigotry blinds you from seeing the truth of the world, I mean really who insults the guy who just beat up a dragon with his fists."

The last bit generated chuckles amongst the crowd at Malfoy's expense as Harry began to calm down and leave the arena.

"Wait we need to Give you your scores" Bagman said

"Well go ahead," Harry said standing there patiently.

Bagman gave him a 10 for an excellent show

Dumbledore a 9 for a strong showing and finishing the fastest.

Crouch gave him 6 for a lack of magic being shown but an impressive display anyway

Maxine gave him an 7 not saying why

Karkaroff gave him a 1 for not using magic at a magical event to many boos.

This left Harry at only 32 points putting him last despite the fact that he beat up a bloody dragon with his bare hands. It didn't bother Harry much he had little stake in the whole event.

The crowd had been amazed by Harry literally beating a dragon like it was nothing but some were impressed and scared by the fact that it seemed like Harry was holding back based off the power he emanated in his confrontation with Lucius Malfoy. The die hard blood purists were angry at him for calling them blind idiots while the rest of the school saw the wisdom in his words about bigotry.

After a quick medical scan which showed him to be unharmed he was quickly engulfed in big hug from everyone in his peerage as well as Rias and Akeno while the others where outside.

"Girls as fun as this is how about we get back to the tents so we can have a victory party," Harry said as the hug broke off and they all headed out.

"Wait Harry," He heard Neville call out. He wasn't in too much of a bad shape as he appeared to have been grazed by some fire "I would like to invite you to the Griffindor party that they are throwing me now if only for an hour,"

Harry was a little surprised at this. It was a nice gesture but the knowledge that Weasley would be there put him off it.

"Thanks for the offer but as you know some family and friends have visited me so I would like to catch up with them," Harry said.

"It's all right Harry I just invited all the champions to build up some unity I understand," Neville said smiling.

"OK then well thanks anyway," Harry said as he left with his group.

The party was in full swing as the adults were all sat together happily chatting while the peerages where all laughing and enjoying there lives when suddenly a tear in space appeared and a well dressed man stepped out that Harry recognized as Arthur Pendragon descendant of King Arthur and Morganna LeFay. Harry and Arthur had known each other as they had periodically bumped into one another and had developed a sort of friendly rivalry as Arthur was a typical gentleman and favoured an honourable duel over whilst Harry was fully willing to use underhanded tactics to win and loved to play head games with his opponents. Both of them though bonded over having to live up to their legacy's, Arthur being the descendant of King Arthur and Harry being the White Dragon Emperor ,and so understood each other's insecurity's of not being worthy of their names

"You missed the show Pendragon," Harry stated greeting his frienemy.

"I'm sure that it was a great fight but I'm here to talk to Lord Lucifer." Arthur stated calmly.

"What can I do for you?" Sirzechs asked

"May I talk in private with as this concerns a devil you have dealt with before," Arthur stated.

"Of course let us talk outside," Arthur said as he allowed Sirzechs to lead him out.

As they talked outside Harry explained Arthur and how he knew him. They were all fascinated that the Pendragon line still existed, Hermione the most, and how he knew Arthur talking about there duels in the past and what he was like. A short time later Sirzechs returned without Arthur and holding a file.

"Where is Arthur Brother?" Rias asked

"He decided to leave without saying goodbye didn't he?" Harry asked rhetorically

"Yes he did Harry," Sirzechs answered

"And he harps on me about dishonour," Harry muttered chuckling to himself "hypocrite"

"Before you ask I will tell you what it was about tomorrow for now let's just enjoy ourselves," Sirzechs said and the party continued but Harry saw Sirzechs looking concerned about something which is never good.

Dumbledore was in his office again with McGonagall, Snape and Moody with a smile that screamed 'I told you so'.

"You said he was strong Albus but I had no idea how strong exactly," McGonagall said still in awe "But he has caused problems with the ministry which could cause them to be more nosy about what goes on here,"

"That is true but Harry is right, they can't really do much about him and besides I fully agree with his views on blood status," Dumbledore replied

"I'm more curious about the spell he used to control dragon fire," Snape said

"I believe that Harry left us a clue when he said family magic and I already have my theory," Dumbledore said

"What is it?" McGonagall asked.

"Harry called it family magic but I believe it comes from the fact that he is a member of the house of Phenex," Dumbledore said

"So his family have spells that control fire?" Moody said

"No I believe that Harry and the other members of the Phenex family have the traits of a Phoenix," Dumbledore said shocking them.

"Surely not Dumbledore that's insane" Snape said

"True but insane would be the best way to describe the past few weeks," Dumbledore said "I believe that Harry has control over both fire and wind just like a phoenix."

"So he didn't use any magic whatsoever to beat a dragon?" Moody asked

"Indeed, though Harry is considered a high ranking devil which means he is strong even by the standards of a devil though not at the level of the devil kings however it seems he has the potential to become that strong"

"How do you know this?" McGonagall said

"Oh me and Lord Phenex stuck up a conversation, he's a rather respectable gentleman" Dumbledore said chuckling.

As they were gonna continue Fudge blustered in with Umbridge

"What are we gonna do about this Dumbledore, that devil brat has been humiliating the ministry all day," Fudge said

"Maybe, but we are allowed to speak our minds in this country Minister and your Lackey decided to try and humiliate young Mr Potter-Phenex in front of his friends, family and foreign dignitaries" Dumbledore answered sternly. Fudge had annoyed him all day

"That half-breed shouldn't have even been in this tournament" Umbridge remarked

"And yet he is whilst my investigation into who put him in the tournament has been halted because you refuse to bring Aurors in to investigate and won't let me ask Karkaroff for fear of a international incident which by the way Malfoy almost caused today," Dumbledore replied getting angry now.

"Lucius didn't say anything to the members of Durmstrang and Beauxbaton"

"I'm talking about the devils" Dumbledore replied.

"What about those sinful savages I'm sure the Angels or whatever would deal with them," Fudge said trying to sound confident.

"The Angels and Devils are currently at peace with one another as both sides refuse to allow their people to die any more and I highly doubt that they'll step in for a few magic users, remember that we wizards have also been persecuted in the past by the church," Dumbledore explained

Fudge just spluttered trying to think of a come back.

"If I have to ban him from the castle then I will" Dumbledore said

"You can't do that" Fudge exclaimed

"If I believe that he is a danger to the castle then I can and picking fights with Devils is certainly a valid reason as I don't want my students caught in the crossfire," Dumbledore said standing up and reminding Fudge that he is considered the most powerful Wizard in Britain for a reason.

"You would do that to such an honourable member of our society for those devils," Umbridge said

"Those devils have been nothing but courteous ever since arriving but they refuse to be walked over by bullies and pompous blood bigots," Dumbledore said

"How dare you," Umbridge said

"I dare because it is the right thing to do," Dumbledore said now releasing his power "Now if you don't mind I'm sure we would all be happy to see our minister lead his country and I would like to run my school so please leave."

Fudge and Umbridge got the message and were honestly scared of Dumbledore right now. Neither of them were great Wizards and relied on powerful friends and blackmail to get their way so Dumbledore could beat them without even trying

"You know he's gonna attack you now," McGonagall said

"Yes, but I can no longer sit Idly by whilst people like Malfoy ruin our once great country with there bigotry," Dumbledore said.

"You're right but what can we do?" McGonagall asked

"Well there are three pranksters camping outside and two of them are heads of Ancient and Noble family's who I'm sure would like the idea of pranking a country," Dumbledore smirked

"That's brilliant," McGonagall said laughing "they won't know what hit them."

 **Author's Notes**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and Harry's fight with the dragon even though it was short I hope it was sweet. I can't remember who suggested pairing Sirius with Serafall but I thought it was hilarious so yes it's there. Yes I brought Arthur in early and I have my reasons so you'll have to wait and see.**

 **Tri-Wizard Tournament standings**

 **1st – Neville Longbottom – 42 points**

 **2nd – Daisy Dupont – 39 points**

 **3rd – Hector Ivanov – 38 points**

 **4th – Harry Potter-Phenex – 32 points**

 **Per request from Ali 1997 I will be putting a list of Harry's Peerage at the bottom of each chapter so you know who's there so here it is.**

 **Harry's peerage**

 **Queen – Daphne Greengrass**

 **Bishops – Astoria Greengrass and Ravel Phenex**

 **Knights – Fluer Delacor and ? (mystery knight)**

 **Rooks – no one so far.**

 **Pawns – Juliet Potter(3 pieces) Rose Potter(3 pieces) Hermione Granger(2pieces)**

 **Next Chapter – The mystery Knight is unsealed and revealed.**

 **Thank you for reading. Please review as I love to hear your ideas and I ask you to refrain from just writing 'great chapter' while I'm happy you enjoyed it I do prefer to read what exactly you did like and where you think the story's heading.**


	8. Hel Hound

Chapter 8 – Hel Hound

Harry woke up but found Rias and Akeno already getting dressed instead of being in his bed. The three of them had noticed Sirzechs worried expression last night so wanted to find out why he looked worried about the file Arthur gave him. The three quickly headed downstairs to see what was going on. There they found all the adults waiting for them as the children slowly came down.

"Now that everyone's here we can begin," Sirzechs began "Last night Arthur Pendragon gave me a file that explains why the SS-class stray devil known as Kuroka killed her master," Koneko perked up at the mention of her sister and Rias held her tight. The giant TV came to life showing everyone the details of the file. Apparently Koneko's old master was going to experiment of the two sisters to create a super devil so Kuroka killed him and then ran away.

"So she wasn't drunk with power?" Koneko asked with tears in her eyes.

"No, it appears that she had a very valid reason to kill him, but we have to bring her in to officially sort this all out." Sirzechs replied happy that the little girl could get her sister back.

"So why are you telling us Brother?" Rias asked "Do you expect us to bring her in?"

"Yes I believe you and Harry can do it with your peerages," Sirzechs answered "But all we know is that she is in Britain so it will take a while for us to find her and remember your goal is to bring her in so we can clear her name that's it"

"We understand Lord Lucifer and we won't let you down," Rias responded making everyone stand a little straighter.

"I know you won't," Sirzechs said "Now I must return to the Underworld so I will let Lady Lily co-ordinate the search, farewell"

Sirzechs quickly left and Koneko excused herself to go to her room.

"You go to her I'll inform everyone about the situation," Harry said to Rias who kissed him on the cheek and followed Koneko.

"What's with Koneko?" Issei asked

"Kuroka is Koneko's sister," Harry simply stated as he began explaining the two Nekomata's past to the rest of them and then Koneko returned with Rias.

"Sorry about that," Koneko said as Rose and Juliet hugged her.

"No problem Koneko we understand," Lily said "How about you all head off to lunch whilst I come up with a plan"

"Okay Mum," Harry said as he led the group to breakfast whilst also trying to come up with a plan of his own.

The group sat down for breakfast with Rias and Harry sitting at Koneko's side. Both of them had seen her at her lowest and had worked hard to bring her back from the brink and become like a family to her. Harry spent most of his time at breakfast thinking of how to track her down when he suddenly had an idea. His secret weapon could do it. Conveniently just then Hela appeared in the hall again.

"Hello again, I'm here to pick up Harry for a trip to Hel,"

"Hello Hela," James said "I thought he wasn't going until next week?"

"He wasn't but urgent matters have come up so Harry will have to come now," Hela responded.

"I take it my Mum contacted you with an idea then," Harry said smirking.

"Yes and based off your facial expression you have the same idea as her," Hela said "Now come along Harry I am a busy woman after all"

Harry just hugged Koneko and gave Rias and Akeno a kiss before joining Hela.

"I'll have him back to you by lunch," Hela said as the two quickly left leaving the hall speculating what Harry was doing now.

"So were finally going to meet Harry's secret knight," Rias commentated

"It's about time," Ravel said "I was getting sick of him being all mysterious about it."

"I wonder who it is?" Fluer said

"It's probably an old Viking knight if there from Hel" Juliet said

"Yes maybe but why would Hela take care of him for Harry?" Hermione asked

"Good question" Rose said "Maybe it's a grim reaper or something?"

"We'll find out soon" Akeno said "Although it appears that he might be able to help us with our stray problem."

"I hope so," Koneko commentated.

Harry and Hela arrived in the throne room of Hela's castle in Hel. It was a huge and lavish castle which was similar to Asgard though instead of gold this castle was decorated with many fallen warriors weapons and armour. The two of them headed down to the basement which took a while due to the sheer size of the castle and they talked about the current situation with Kuroka and Lily's idea until they reached the basement which Harry saw that it was sealed. Hela broke the seal and they walked in. Harry was in awe of the basement. It was a giant forest that was beautiful and luscious. Hela sharply whistled and the ground started to shake as the mystery knight got closer. Then from the trees he emerged. The legendary wolf Fenrir.

Harry and Fenrir met when Harry was younger and was being trained by Hela in Asgardian magic and the two used to often play together. Fenrir would often shrink himself down to the size of a large dog so as not to hurt Harry and the two often spent many hours together playing. Fenrir did have the capacity to talk he just didn't much and could only do it in his full size. It was wired as Fenrir is Hela's brother so he was Harry's great uncle and Fenrir had become very protective of Harry so much that he asked to join Harry's peerage when Harry became a High Ranking Devil yet Harry wasn't fully ready at the time so Fenrir stayed in Hel with his sister at his personal hunting ground.

"Long time no see Fenrir," Harry commentated as he stroked his mane. Fenrir was twice as tall as Harry and had two horns protruding from his neck "It's time for you to be unsealed and join me."

"About time Harry I look forward to meeting my fellow peers," Fenrir commentated.

Harry spent the entire morning catching Fenrir up and appraising him about the situation with Kuroka. Fenrir agreed that he could probably track her down and began planning out the most likely places to start searching until Hela returned saying that it was time for them to go. Harry told Fenrir that it would probably be best to shrink himself to dog size as Harry didn't feel like scarring people when they returned. The two stood in the magic circle and reappeared in the great hall of Hogwarts.

Harry saw his group sat at the end of the Griffindor table. The young devils quickly looked at Harry and saw who was with him.

"Your secret knight is a dog?" Issei asked.

"Not exactly," Harry said as "Everyone please meet my Knight, Fenrir."

"WHAT?!" Many of them yelled

"I did say that it was gonna make for a good surprise," Harry said laughing

"The legendary wolf is your secret knight" Hermione said stunned

"I thought he would be bigger," Akeno said

"This is his shrunken size that he has so he can blend in better," Harry explained "So what have I missed?"

Harry was told that whilst he was in Hel, his mother had come up with a list of possible locations thanks to Koneko's help as to where Kuroka could possibly be hiding. They had their initial list of locations and at night Harry, Fenrir, Rias, Akeno and Koneko would look for her. Koneko would try and sense her ki while Fenrir would try and get a scent to track her.

Meanwhile, James and Sirius had been talking to Dumbledore about messing with the government in order to put an end to the bigotry running rampant in the country. James and Sirius were on board as long as Dumbledore understood that they would return to Lily when called as is their duty as her servants. Dumbledore accepted this and invited the two to the Wizengamot meeting at the end of the month as Lord Potter and Lord Black.

As it was a Sunday the group were taking the day off as rest and they all got to know Fenrir who they all fell in love with instantly especially Juliet and Rose as he was there Great Uncle. Remus actually found it very easy to get along with due to both of them having similar instincts and desires for a pack. When Lupin was turned into a Devil it enhanced his Lycanthropy to the point were he had essentially evolved into a Lycan which gave him full control of his wolf form and enhanced so now he was stronger, faster and his senses were for more enhanced. Lupin compared it to a Dire wolf against a wolf, there was no competition between the two and the dire wolf wins every time.

The group spent the afternoon lazily lying at the lake side. Fenrir stretched to his full size and lied down to take a nap whilst Ravel, Fluer and Astoria all lied down nestling into his fur. Fenrir did have a pack mentality so enjoyed seeing his pack together very much. Hermione, Daphne, Rose and Juliet all had there NEWTS approaching so were inside the castle studying. Rias and her peerage where inside the Gremory tent cheering Koneko up and supporting her. The adults were all talking the Dumbledore about possible locations for the last Hallow. Harry decided to wander around the castle and finally explore the place that his parents and honorary Uncles had met each other and was the location for many of the story's Harry told him about.

Harry was walking along a corridor when he spotted the red head Weasley with a bunch of others his age.

"Look here guys it's the last place champion," Weasley said causing a snicker with his group.

"I presume you are talking to me," Harry said

"Yes I am talking to you demon," Ron snarled

"Why?" Harry asked

"What do you mean why?" Ron asked confused

"Why are you looking to antagonize me?" Harry asked

"Cause your evil," Ron said as his group just nodded there heads "You are a evil, soul eating demon."

"So you are blinded by your beliefs just like that pompous prick Malfoy," Harry said

"I AM NOTHING LIKE MALFOY," Ron yelled.

"You are more alike than you think Weasley, you both think that your views are superior and are so determined into believing that you are right that you just ignore other peoples opinions and start yelling," Harry explained calmly.

Ron's yelling had drawn quite the crowd now and he was red faced with anger.

"I'll show you," he snarled as he went for his wand whilst Harry just stood there

"ENOUGH," A strong voice echoed through the hall and the crowd behind Harry parted as Neville walked through.

"Neville? You see this …" Ron began.

"Save your bullshit for someone who will believe it," Neville interrupted. Ron looked pissed off at hearing this and changed tactics.

"You gonna side with this demon over your fellow lions then huh?" Ron asked hoping to gain sympathy

"Yeah Neville, you a traitor?" Seamus asked.

"Seamus shut up you mindless dip shit," Neville began "And as for what I'm doing I'm saving your stupid arses from being turned into Harry's punching bags."

Harry quickly flew up out of sight to get a better view

"That's bullshit we could take him," Ron said

"Oh really well then where is he then?" Neville asked

"The coward must've run," Ron said smirking

"Up here cum stain," Harry said. Ron's group looked up just in time to see that Harry had fired a special hex into the middle of the group called the marauder bomb hex. It was a spell that his Dad had created. James Potter was known as The Pranking Queen as he had an entire arsenal of pranks that he could cast which served the purpose of distracting the opponent in battle whist making them underestimate him, he would then get serious and quickly take you out. The Marauder Bomb hex was a combination of the banishing spell and a random prank spell of the casters choosing and it had the bonus of affect a small area. The result was that Ron's group were all knocked on there arses as all of there hair started to fall out. Harry landed next to Neville and admired his work. The crowd was laughing at the group as they all got up a little dazed and then found that they had no hair anywhere on there body's.

"If you're gonna pick a fight Weasley, make sure you can handle them," Harry said smiling.

Ron snapped and punched Harry straight in the face only Harry to not react in anyway to it. Ron removed his fist to see Harry hadn't even been scratched and still had a smile on his face.

"Idiot," Harry muttered and he backhanded Ron into the wall where he crumbled in defeat. Harry just walked up to him and looked over him like a wolf over it's pray.

"You barely used any power didn't you?" Neville asked smirking

"About 1%," Harry responded and crowd looked shocked

"Are we ever gonna see you at full power Harry?" Neville asked chuckling now

"No," Harry simply stated as he walked away.

Ron saw an opportunity and sent a curse at Harry's back. Many in the hall screamed at Harry to look out when Albion's wings appeared out of Harry's back.

" **DIVIDE"** Albion could be heard saying and curse quickly began halving into nothingness. The hall was shocked that Harry had what appeared to be metal wings that could talk

"I had that Albion," Harry said

" **Why should you get all the fun Harry we're supposed to be partners,"** Albion stated.

"You mean you just wanted to show off," Harry laughed.

"Urr Harry?" Neville began.

"Right, right, Say hello to Albion, the White Dragon Emperor of Supremacy," Harry said

"It's a talking pair of dragon wings?" someone in the crowd asked.

"No," Harry said realizing that he was gonna have to tell Albion's story so he gave a quick review about the twin dragons when Hermione showed up

"There you are I've been looking all over for you," Hermione said running up with Daphne as she noticed the crowd "Why does it feel like I've missed something?"

"Your king ran into the Griffindor morons," Neville answered

"OK it's official Ron really is dumber than Crabbe and Goyle," Daphne stated.

"Those aren't names are they?" Harry asked shocked

"They're actually prominent Pureblood family's and are high up in society," Daphne said chuckling "oh and they were also death eaters"

"Blood bigoted terrorists then," Harry said "whatever, what did my mum want girls?"

"Lady Potter-Phenex would like for heir Potter-Phenex to return so we can plan for tonight before we have dinner?" Daphne answered politely with a smirk

"You know you don't have to do the whole formality thing right?" Harry said sighing

"I know, but it's fun to see you react to it?" Daphne said smirking

Harry just shook his head in annoyance, he hated the whole song and dance he was expected to do as a noble high ranking devil.

"OK let's go," Harry said as he followed the two girls back to the tent.

Harry spent the rest of the day finalizing their plans to find Kuroka and had planned to search one specific area in Britain at a time with tonight being Liverpool and the surrounding area. They figured that she would be hiding in plain sight or in an abandoned area and since Liverpool was a port city she would have plenty of warehouses to hide in. The group quickly headed off to dinner and ate. There was a little tension in the air as Kuroka was very powerful enough to worry Ultimate Class Devils so, unlike the dragon from yesterday, Harry was a little nervous despite having Fenrir there.

"Relax Harry," Daphne said trying to reassure him"You'll be fine"

"She's right worrying will only make you overthink," Ravel said

"I know," Harry said calming himself "I just want to get going."

Harry had finished his meal and was waiting for the others so they could begin the search. He always got nervous just before performing a task but once he was in action he was fine.

"Calm down Harry, we've all finished so let's get going," Rias said as she got up. And so everyone got up and headed down to the Phenex tent Where Lily had a transportation circle ready for them. Harry, Fenrir, Rias, Akeno and Koneko all stepped in and went off to search for Kuroka.

It had been an hour since when the search party left, Daphne noticed that Hermione had an expression on her face that meant that she had an idea.

"What's up Mione?" Daphne asked

"I've just realized that we spent all day planning out possible locations for them to find Kuroka that we forgot to ask why she came to Britain in the first place," Hermione stated. This made Lily face palm.

"How could I forget such an important question?" Lily asked herself in frustration "Alright we are all going to spend this time coming up with possible reasons as to why Kuroka showed up in Britain?"

The group all sat down and started thinking up ideas as to why she would come to Britain in the first place. They eliminated the idea of any reasons related to Nekomata's as there had never been any Nekomata's in Britain on a permanent basis and Japan was the more likely area for those. There was also no reason that they knew of for her to be here as a stray devil as she would know that Harry and Rias were here and would rather avoid confrontation. That's when Hermione had a brain wave.

"What if she's here for Koneko?" She asked the group

"As if to take her away?" Issei asked defensively.

"Well she killed her her previous master for planning to experiment on her sister to make a super devil so she probably doesn't think highly of devils," Hermione explained "so it would make sense that she had been keeping tabs on her sister and found that she came here."

"Which means she's probably close to Hogwarts," Lily said before giving out orders "you kids stay here, James send a messenger patronus to Harry to bring the group back, Padfoot and Mooney change to your forms to try and smell anything odd near the forbidden forest and I'll keep guard."

"You got it Lily," the marauders said as they broke off to do there tasks.

"What's a patronus?" Issei asked

"It is a defensive charm that projects pure magic of happiness in the form of either a shield or an animal that suits your personality," Hermione explained "it can also be used to send messages quickly."

"Almost right Hermione," Lily said

"Wait she's wrong?" Daphne asked stunned

"That's a first," Astoria commentated giggling

"It's based off of love not happiness," Lily said smiling as James returned from sending the patronus "That's why so few magical's can perform it as there not doing it right."

"So that's why I haven't been able to do it," Hermione said as if the world made sense now.

"Probably," Lily said "I'll get Harry to teach you it tomorrow."

"Why not you Lily," Ravel asked "I know you can do it."

"Yes I can but Harry is the master of it," Lily said proudly as did her twin daughters

"What do you mean?" Fluer asked curious

"Harry was able to cast the charm at the age of twelve which is supposed to be impossible due to the amount of magical power required to cast it and ever since he has been experimenting with the charm ever since," Lily began noticing how enthralled the witches were at the revelation "He told me that the patronus we know of is like a blank canvas which can be drawn on using other emotions on top of love so Harry has a myriad of different patronus charms."

"Like what?" Hermione asked oblivious to the world

"Well, one of them allows his patronus to manifest itself as a suit of armour to protect him which is done by focusing on the desire to protect that which you love," Lily explained.

Just then Harry's dragon patronus appeared in the room.

"IN TROUBLE, TRUE LONGINUS USER, CAN'T GET AWAY." Harry's voice said from the ethereal dragon which made all the Devils who knew what the true Longinus was pale in fear

"SHIT YOU KIDS STAY HERE WE'RE GOING AS BACK UP," Lily yelled as she and James ran out the room.

"We should help them," Issei said getting up as his sacred gear flared up.

"Issei no," Daphne said "They will already be in enough trouble without them having to worry about us."

"But we can help," Issei pleaded

"No we can't, you have no idea what the True Longinus is do you?" Daphne asked

"What's it matter?" Issei asked

"The True Longinus is the spear of destiny," Daphne said "The strongest of 13 Longinus sacred gears and can kill gods."

"It's real?" Asia asked stunned

"What's the spear of destiny?" Issei asked confused as to why there all scared.

"It's the spear that stabbed Jesus Christ and killed him, which means that it has the blood of Christ infused into it," Daphne said

"Issei, those light spears Raynare stabbed you with are nothing compared to it," Kiba said "One blast from it would vaporise even an ultimate class devil."

"It's that's strong?" Issei said stunned.

"Yes so for now we should prepare for their return," Daphne said "Asia and Ravel, you two should prepare to heal any wounded when they return and Astoria and Hermione should probably get Madam Pomfrey, we may need all the help we can get."

Astoria and Hermione raced off into the castle not noticing Fawkes above them in the sky.

 **Same time with Dumbledore**

Dumbledore was sat at his desk going over menial paperwork when Fawkes appeared through the window.

"Hello my friend," Dumbledore said calmly when he notices that Fawkes looked troubled "What's wrong?"

'Young Harry is in trouble and will need our assistance' Fawkes replied mentally

Dumbledore instantly got up looking serious "Then I will meet you at their tent then," he said racing down to the tents with a speed he really shouldn't have at his age. He failed the Potter family once he would rarther die than allow it to happen again

As he reached the third floor near the hospital wing he noticed Hermione and Astoria running

"Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione asked confused

"Fawkes told me Harry is in trouble?" Dumbledore replied trying to save time

"Yes we were just going to get Pomfrey" Astoria replied

"Good I will head down to the tent to offer my assistance," Dumbledore said as he once again headed off for the tents.

On the grounds he noticed a strange looking women with what appeared to be cat ears walking with Sirius and Remus

"Dumbledore?" Sirius asked

"Fawkes told me Harry was in trouble and will need my help" He replied simply

"Shit we better get moving," Remus said as the four of them ran to the tent.

"By the way meet Kuroka, stupidly powerful Nekomata" Sirius said

"I'm a Nekoshou you stupid mutt," Kuroka replied angrily "And I'm only here for my sister not for your family drama,"

"Well your sister is with Harry so it's now your problem too," Sirius replied and Kuroka scowled

The four reached the tent and entered to see everyone looking distressed with a bed in the centre of the room.

"You found her?!" Daphne asked stunned.

"Yeah she was in the forbidden forest, now what's up.

"Harry's group have run into someone using the True Longinus," Daphne said scaring the group

"Where are they?" Kuroka asked looking concerned for her sister.

"Somewhere in Liverpool," Daphne replied "But it's pointless you can't get there,"

Kuroka ignored her quickly conjuring up a purple portal and stepped through closing it behind her.

"Well I didn't see that happening," Sirius remarked trying, and failing, to lighten the mood.

"Now isn't the time Uncle Sirius," Juliet scowled holding her sisters hand

"You're right," Sirius said hugging his Niece's "But I have to do something,"

"Excuse me but what is the True Longinus?" Dumbledore asked as Daphne filled her in.

"How come your here Dumbledore?" Remus asked

"Fawkes told me that Harry was in danger," Dumbledore said as Fawkes appeared on his shoulder

"A real Phoenix?" Ravel remarked. They were considered sacred in the Phenex family for obvious reasons.

Fawkes flew to Ravel's shoulder and began singing which instantly calmed the mood.

Hermione, Astoria and Madam Pomfrey arrived and were quickly given a summary of what they missed. The group waited for a few minutes before the same purple portal opened and the search party emerged with Lily, James and Kuroka looking terrible. But the worst was Harry who was being carried in Lily's arms covered in blood and missing an arm. She quickly put her son on the bed and Ravel and Astoria quickly swooped to each side of him and began healing him. The group all looked tired like they had been fighting hard but they also had a look of shock and fear on their faces.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Sirius asked holding onto the twins. The easy go lucky jokester was gone and replaced by the strong willed warrior Black.

Rias just looked at them all and began telling the story whilst Asia and Ravel healed him

 **The past 10 minutes for the search party**

The search party landed at the outskirts of the Liverpool docks. Since it was a Sunday it was really quiet. They walked up along the docks with Fenrir sniffing around for anything suspicious. They entered an abandoned warehouse when Fenrir growled and went full size

"What's wrong?" Harry asked concerned.

"Trouble" Fenrir replied simply

The search party quickly formed a circle as they stood in the middle of a warehouse when a voice could be heard

"That's an impressive wolf, pity he has aligned with such evil things like Devils and Dragons," The voice said.

"Show yourself," Rias demanded

All of a sudden a man dressed in what appeared to be an ancient eastern attire with a hood and a mask concealing his face. But the most distinctive feature was his spear. It was beautiful and radiated power but Harry recognized it as the spear of destiny and it made him uneasy and concerned.

"Based off your faces you know what this spear is" He said as he took guard "I suppose you can take some sick credit that it was the True Longinus that killed you Devil's"

They all knew this would be a rough fight and Harry wasn't going to take this lightly as Albions wings popped out of his back.

" **VANISHING DRAGON BALENCE BREAKER"** Albion yelled **"SCALE MAIL"**

Harry was now all suited up in his scale mail ready for battle.

"Hmm interesting," the man remarked "you must be only part devil to posses a sacred gear which means that I will have to kill your family for sleeping with devils"

Harry just snapped and went to punch him with all his might but the man blocked it with his spear though was pushed back a few feet

"Impressive, this may be fun," The man remarked when a bolt of lighting flew his way. He just jumped to the side and fire a light blast at Koneko which was blocked by Rias' destruction magic. Fenrir jumped in and went to swipe at him but he just jumped out the way when harry grabbed his leg and threw him across the warehouse only for him to slow himself buy stabbing the ground with his spear.

On and on they battled 5 against 1 yet the mystery man kept up with them and pushing them back at times. They were all starting to have cut's and injury's by now. He quickly hit Harry's side with the blunt end of his spear which slammed him into some crates and Harry realised that they needed to get out of hear. The longer the fight went on the more likely someone would die. It would only take for one opening for the man to stab them with the spear ending there existence. He knew that he couldn't apparate all of them out himself and didn't have time for a magic circle. Harry fired off his Patronus to his mum in the hopes that she could help Harry apparate the group out. HE rejoined the fight and less than a minute later he saw his parents jump into the fight at full force.

Now he knew why his mum was so revered in the magical world. She was a bloody beast in battle, there was little to no wasted movement and she commanded a battlefield with ease. With there increased numbers they began to gain advantage until the man changed tactics and all of a sudden began moving even quicker than before. The thought that he was holding back pissed Harry off to no end and he began fighting harder co-ordinating with his mum to use there Phenex fire to corner the man but the man baited them and forced them to overcommit to the plan and left him an opening

Harry turned around after he cast his patronus to see Koneko on the floor with the man about to stab her and instinct took over.

"Time to die little Devil," The man proclaimed as he went to stab Koneko when Harry jumped in the way and blocked the spear with his left arm going through it before stopping just before his heart.

"MOTHER FUCKING HELL THIS HURTS" Harry yelled as they all looked on in shock as he fell to his knees in pain

"It doesn't matter, you won't be able to fight anymore now so I'll kill you last," The man proclaimed as he went to pull the spear out only to find Harry was holding on "Let go you Devil"

Harry looked into the man's eyes before standing up and cocked his fist back as he charged his power. Suddenly a blue ball of light appeared in front of his fist

"DRAGON SHOT" Harry yelled punching ball into a point range blast but the man was able to pull his spear out hard enough to take Harry's arm clean off. and used the spear block the shot. Fortunately for the devils he was still close enough to be sent flying through the warehouse doors and a good few miles into the sea.

Harry was panting heavily as his scale mail shattered away leaving a very bloodied Harry missing an arm to collapse from both blood loss and exhaustion.

"HARRY," Rias yelled as he was caught in his mother's arms

"We have to get out of here," James said stone faced. He was clearly holding his emotions in to get his son to safety.

"YOU. AREN'T. GOING. ANYWHERE. DEVILS." The man proclaimed as he had somehow dragged himself back looking to continue the fight. His hood and mask were destroyed but he used his long hair to mask his face now. Suddenly two balls of white fire hit him sending him back into the water

"Quickly through the portal Shirone," Kuroka said. The sound of her real name shook Koneko back to reality and the Devil's all ran through the purple portal with Fenrir shrinking down to pup size.

 **Back to the present time**

Rose just ran to Kuroka and hugged her crying.

"Thank you for saving my brother," She cried into Kuroka who hesitantly hugged her back.

"Yes, I don't even want to think of what would have happened if you hadn't have shown up," Lily remarked still looking at her son's bloodied body.

"It was the least I could do after he saved my sister's life," Kuroka said sincerely

"How is he?" Remus asked

"Harry is completely drained of magic and the holy power of the spear is causing his healing factor to go into overdrive," Ravel said with tears in her eyes "Asia is aiding his healing factor and the tears from Fawkes is helping also whilst I'm trying to remove the holy energy in the wound but it's gonna take some time as the holy power is fighting my demon powers."

"Couldn't Albion divide it away?" Hermione asked hopefully

"No, the sacred gear works off the users energy which is being used on his Phenex healing and he can't use his magic as he's drained it," Ravel said sadly

"Perhaps we can help," Dumbledore said indicating himself and Madam Pomfrey "Your Devil powers are being fought off by the holy energy but if I used my magic to try to isolate it into one place could we then remove it all at once."

"That would work, Your magic will still be fought off but not as badly so let's do it," Ravel said.

Dumbledore and Pomfrey moved close to scan the wound with his magic. Theye could see that the holy energy was acting like a virus infecting a wound and then began to cast tiny magic barriers around the fragments of holy energy before pushing them all together. Ravel then began to burn them away cleansing the wound of holy energy.

"Done," Ravel responded "All that's left is for him to heal his arm back."

"So he's gonna grow an entire arm again?" Issei asked shocked

"Yes 'Boy Who Thinks He's The Red Dragon Emperor' like all members of the house of Phenex Harry has regenerative ability's but being only Half-Phenex it's slower than mine so it will take him a few days to fully recover." Ravel answered making Issei look put out at her nickname for him. They moved Harry to his bedroom where Rias and Akeno demanded to stay with him to no objections. Dumbledore and Pomfrey left soon after and Lily gave them both a heartfelt thank you.

Kuroka just looked at the group and asked "So why where you looking for me?"

Lily then explained that they had learned why Kuroka killed her master and was going to be pardoned for it. Koneko actually approached her sister and hugged her before mumbling out a quick thank you for what she did years ago.

Kuroka turned to her sister and asked "Tell me Shirone, are you happy here?"

"Yes, I'm very happy and I have a good life." Koneko replied strongly

"Then I'm staying with you lot then," Kuroka proclaimed stunning the group "I left you all alone years ago to save you so we have some catching up to do."

This made Koneko smile as she hugged her sister "Plus that White Dragon Emperor is quite yummy looking" Kuroka said

"Bad idea kitty," Sirius said "Rias and Akeno spent years convincing him to date them."

"We'll see," Kuroka said with a smile. She loved a challenge. The mood had lightened considerably since Harry returned. Asia was worn out from healing Harry so she went to bed. Slowly they all went to bed with Sirius and Remus looking after the twins leaving Lily with James.

"Well that was …" James began

"Terrifying." Lily finished

"Yeah," James said "I don't want to be in that position again."

"Funny thing is I think Harry won't want to be in that position again either." Lily said smiling

"So we're gonna have to constantly tell him to slow down his training then for the next month," James groaned as Lily laughed.

"Is it weird to be proud of your son losing an arm?" James asked his wife who started laughing.

"It probably is but I know what you mean." Lily said making James smile.

"Maybe Kuroka can help us keep Harry from over training, he's already caught her eye?" James asked his wife

"Maybe," Lily said before laughing at Harry's situation "He may be a very intelligent and powerful Devil but he is clueless when it comes to the women in his life."

"He's gonna end up with a harem isn't he?" James asked laughing

"Based off the way Daphne and Hermione have been looking at him I'm gonna say yes," Lily remarked

"The teasing he's gonna get from Sirius," James said as he and Lily started laughing.

"Thank you," Lily said which surprised James.

"For what?" James asked confused

"For making me laugh after what I just went through." Lily said sincerely.

James just held his wife who rested her head on his chest.

"I'll always be there for you and we've been together long enough for me to know what you need," James said sincerely as he lifted Lily's chin up and kissed her lovingly

"Let's get some sleep," James said as he led his wife to bed "tomorrow's a new day with a fresh start."

The two fell into bed after undressing and fell asleep instantly as they held each other.

 **Authors notes**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Fenrir is Harry's secret knight and Kuroka has arrived with her eyes set on Harry as do a few others. As proven Harry isn't unbeatable and has his weaknesses. Yes that was Cao Cao who they fought and yes he's stupid strong which was on purpose but he isn't gonna show up again until he does in canon.**

 **Harry's peerage**

 **Queen – Daphne Greengrass**

 **Bishops – Astoria Greengrass and Ravel Phenex**

 **Knights – Fluer Delacor and Fenrir**

 **Rooks – no one so far.**

 **Pawns – Juliet Potter(3 pieces) Rose Potter(3 pieces) Hermione Granger(2pieces)**

 **Next chapter – healing, solving and guy problems galore**


	9. Eggs and Balls

Chapter 9 – Eggs and Balls

Harry awoke the day after his battle with the Longinus user feeling sore and tired. He found Rias and Akeno with him and holding him tightly. As Harry went to hold Akeno closer he noticed that he was missing a part of his arm and then remembered the fight he had with the True Longinus user. Rias and Akeno began to stir due to Harry's movements and both were looking at him lovingly.

"Hey girls," Harry said smiling

"That's what you say to us when you nearly died?" Akeno asked playfully

"You're such an idiot," Rias remarked smiling "But we love you anyway."

"I love you girls too and I'm sorry for making you worry," Harry said sincerely

"You did what you did to save Koneko so there's nothing to forgive," Akeno responded

The trio spent a calm moment just lying there together in blissful harmony.

"OK girls I'm starving," Harry said trying to get up. Rias and Akeno also got up and got changed as well. He should probably be staying in bed but everyone knew that was impossible. Harry always needed to be doing something and lying in bed would only make him stir crazy. He cast a quick Tempus charm and found that it nearly lunch time.

"So what did I miss?" Harry asked "Last thing I remember was blasting that guy to hell before passing out."

Harry was given a brief summary of what happened after he passed out and knew the first thing he had to do was to thank a lot of people. Kuroka for pulling their arses out the fire and Asia, Ravel, Dumbledore and Pomfrey for healing him. He was also told that Sirzechs had fully pardoned Kuroka of her crimes and was now a free devil. Kuroka also wanted to talk to Harry as well

Harry was about to leave when he looked at his two unused rook pieces and saw that one of them had mutated. Kings often kept there unused pieces with them so they could be used when needed or in case something like a mutation occurred though most devils would just keep looking at them in hopes for a mutation piece. Only 1 in 10 devils possessed a mutation piece so Harry considered himself lucky that his knight piece mutated as it meant that Fenrir could join him when he asked instead of waiting for Harry to become stronger. At the time when Fenrir asked Harry would have needed 4 Knight pieces and even now Harry presumed that he would need 2. For a second piece to mutate in the same peerage was unheard of. He quickly pocketed it to look at later and get a second opinion on it.

The three headed out of the tent and into the great hall were people were beginning to file in for lunch. Harry was looking around for Kuroka when he found her talking with Koneko. Harry was happy to see Koneko re-connecting with her sister. She was in her Nekomata form with her cat ears and two pronged tail out for all to see. She was also in a kimono that was loose allowing for her cleavage to be exposed and holy shit was it a sight. Harry noticed that he was being stared at or more specifically his missing arm was being stared at. So far his arm had healed all the way up to the elbow so he was missing his forearm.

"Shouldn't you be in bed Harry?" Fluer asked as Harry sat down in front of the Nekoshou's.

"I'm hungry," Harry replied simply as he piled his food up as he looked at Kuroka "Thank you for last night Kuroka."

"And I thank you for saving my little sister," Kuroka replied "Did they tell you what happened earlier this morning?"

"That you've been pardoned, yes," Harry responded as he tried to eat his meal with one arm.

"Oh good they left the fun part to me," Kuroka said as she leaned forward allowing Harry to see her boobs even more clearly.

Harry just stared at Rias and Akeno questioningly, whilst trying not to be distracted by the view in front of him. He noticed a lot of the girls seemed to be looking scathingly at Kuroka for her flirting.

"What's the fun part?" Harry asked confused and concerned. Harry had a feeling that this was going to be some crazy scheme Rias' brother had concocted.

"Well I've decided to be closer to my sister and they would prefer me to be a part of someone's peerage so guess who's the lucky guy who gets me?" She asked flirtatiously

Harry was used to being flirted with but usually from Rias and Akeno so it made him blush a bit but Harry always liked the game.

"I'm gonna guess me," Harry responded "But you do realize that I have only 2 rooks left right?"

"Yeah I got the memo," Kuroka said "I may have been a bishop before but I can handle being a rook so come on lets do this."

She got up to her feet and floated over the table to stand in front of Harry. Harry got up and pulled out his rook piece.

"Oh, had it on you do you?" Kuroka said teasingly "I like that in a man."

The great hall was rather full now and were watching everything

Harry groaned at the flirting and quickly said "Will you Kuroka, serve as the rook for the house of Phenex?"

"I will," she said smiling.

"Then I hear by make you my rook to serve me at all time," Harry said as the rook piece entered Kuroka and the process was complete.

Harry knew that he would need to use a mutation piece for her as she had the power of an Ultimate Class Devil and Harry was probably at that level too so a normal piece wouldn't be enough. The entire hall was silent and Harry had just realised that. They were surprised at being able to witness what it was like to join a devil's peerage and there had been many rumours surrounding what Hermione did when she became a devil.

Suddenly without warning Kuroka licked his face as if to taste it.

"Hmm, you certainly taste powerful," Kuroka said "But a virgin as well that's surprising,"

The hall chuckled at this but were shocked that Harry was a virgin even though he had two beautiful girlfriends.

"You don't have to advertise it you know?" Harry asked embarrassed.

Kuroka just ignored him and asked "So, hey you wanna go change that status?"

Harry was now blushing furiously whilst a lot Harry's peerage were looking at Kuroka with daggers in their eyes. His family were trying to stifle their laughs whilst Issei just looked jealous.

"Kuroka," Koneko said sternly "Weren't you gonna spend some time teaching me?"

"Ugh fine," Kuroka groaned

"See you later, my king," she whispered seductively in Harry's ear as she left with Koneko. Harry just stood there stunned.

"So Harry, how are you feeling?" Asia asked breaking the silence.

"Not to bad, the stump burns a little but that just means it's healing back," Harry said kindly

"That's good," Rias said as she held Harry's hand "I hate seeing you like this."

"Sorry," Harry said kissing her cheek. They went back to there idle chatter until lunch ended and while everyone went off to train or attend lessons Harry, under his Mum's orders, was taking it easy and once again wandering the castle when he ran into Neville.

"Hello Harry," Neville said "what are you doing?"

"Hello Neville, I'm just taking it easy, for obvious reasons," Harry explained.

"Fair enough, why don't you join me in the Griffindor common room, I doubt you've been in there,"

"Why not," Harry said after thinking about it.

"Excellent follow me," Neville said as he led Harry up to the Griffindor common room. They reached the portrait of the fat lady and Neville said the password under his breath, He may be friendly with Harry but he wasn't supposed to tell any others about the password. The two walked in and sat in some comfortable chairs in front of a fire. Some of the other Griffindor's stared at them but said nothing.

"So what do you think of the Griffindor common room?" Neville asked

"Reminds me of home actually," Harry responded "Same colour scheme and warm feeling"

"Really?" Neville asked

"Yeah," Harry replied sensing what Neville really wanted to ask "You know you can ask me about it?"

"What?"

"You want to ask me what happened to my arm I can tell" Harry said beginning to draw a crowd.

"Well yeah but I didn't want to be rude," Neville said.

"Ah it's fine," Harry said "It's already growing back so I'll be right as rain tomorrow."

"How?" Neville asked stunned

"I'm a Phenex so I had regenerative healing powers,"

"OK that answers that but how did you lose your arm?" Neville asked as many in the common room were listening in.

"I'll tell you but first," Harry said looking at the common room "I want to know what the rumours are surrounding my missing arm. Anyone up for gossiping?"

What followed were a lot of funny rumours such as he lost it in a demonic ritual or his sex life was rather violent all of which made Harry laugh.

"Well thank you everyone that was funny," Harry said addressing the crowd "Now then the real reason I lost my arm is because …" **(AN I'm not retelling it)**

Harry then began to tell the story of last night and their search for Kuroka and how he jumped in front of the spear of destiny to save Koneko. The crowd that had gathered were enthralled

"So that Kuroka is now your servant?" Neville asked

"Yep, now I just need to find another rook and I have a complete peerage," Harry replied

"But you only have 3 pawns don't you?" someone in the crowd asked

"Yes but my sisters took up 3 pieces each and Hermione required the other 2 so technically I have 8 pawns," Harry replied

"Wait Hermione took up 2 pieces?" Another random person asked

"Yeah she is surprisingly strong," Harry replied aware that Hermione hated the people in Griffindor.

"You know you'd make a good Griffindor," Neville said

"Maybe but I'd say that I'd end up in Slytherin if I was sorted," Harry said shocking the group

"But you're were so brave to lose your arm for your friend," a random Griffindor said

"I'm not saying that Griffindor would be bad for me but I am very ambitious and cunning out of battle as I hate going in blind." Harry answered

"Figured you'd be snake," A familiar snarky voice said.

"Really Ron, your gonna start shit now," Another voice said.

"OK Weasley what is your problem with me?" Harry asked walking up to him.

"You are evil," Ron said simply "all demons are."

"Yeah you said that already," Harry said "why am I evil?"

Ron struggled to find an answer "Cause that's the way it is,"

"Not anymore, I'll admit that we used to be but we are no longer soul eating monsters, we are actually rather peaceful."

"That's a lie," Ron snorted

"Why am I even bothering?" Harry asked "until you stop blindly judging people at face value stay away from me and my friends."

Harry just walked out and back to the tents leaving the common room staring at the door.

"We were having a nice chat Ron and you had to be your usual self and fuck it up," Neville said

"Yeah he seems like a really nice guy, what's your problem with him?" Colin asked.

"Not to mention how delicious he looks, Hermione's a lucky girl," Pavarti said

"SHUT UP," Ron yelled

"Ah ha there it is," Neville said "You have a thing for Hermione."

"NO I DO NOT," Ron said blushing "THAT TRAITOR CAN GO AND DIE FOR ALL I CARE."

"Yeah that just proved it," Neville said "You really need to learn to think before you speak."

Neville left but not before leaving a final message "You have insulted her since day 1 Ron. She will never like you back and you have to get through Harry to even talk to her which I don't see happening."

Harry headed back to the tent's only to see the two Nekomata sisters meditating on the grass. He saw that Koneko was in her Nekomata form and seeming to embrace who she was which warmed Harry's heart. He walked into the tent and decided to try and figure out the golden egg seeing as he couldn't do any training thanks to his injury. He quickly went to his bedroom and locked the door for some privacy. This was the very first time Harry had a proper look at the egg as he never really gave it much thought. Between unsealing Fenrir and the whole situation with Kuroka the Tri-Wizard Tournament had been a mere afterthought for Harry. Hopefully this egg would be a challenge for him. He cast a few diagnostic spells and found a simple runic lock on the egg's surface which Harry easily undid and opened it up. He was met with the egg dissolving and he thought he had accidentally burnt it. The ash seemingly reformed into 4 eggs with the different colours of the four houses of Hogwarts. Harry groaned at this, now he had quadruple the work he expected but he quickly summarised that each different egg had a problem that could only be solved using the traits associated with their respective houses.

He grabbed the blue and bronze egg and scanned it again only to find that there was a very complex runic sequence preventing it from being opened. Looking at it closer Harry realised that should he make a mistake undoing the runes that he could very easily damage both himself and the egg and he wasn't really in the mood to get hurt two days in a row. After an hour of patient and delicate spell work the the runes were undone and Harry opened the egg. The voice of Professor Flitwick could be heard as it gave out the riddle.

 _'First think of the person who lives in disguise,  
Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies.  
Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,  
The middle of middle and end of the end?  
And finally give me the sound often heard  
During the search for a hard-to-find word.  
Now string them together, and answer me this,  
Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?'_

"What?" Harry asked himself. The egg kept repeating itself every 10 seconds so he quickly grabbed some paper and a pen and wrote the riddle down before closing the egg. After a quick but thorough read through of the riddle he deduced that the answer was spider, based off the fact that the first two lines described a spy and was able to get the DER due to the fact that a spider was the most obvious creature beginning with spy. So spider's were involved with the next task which didn't bother him much but then he remembered looking up Acromantulas for the first task and had read that they were huge, vicious and deadly creatures.

"Harry you in there?" he heard Fluer call him.

"Yeah give me a second," Harry said as he moved the eggs onto the desk and opened the door "What's up?"

"Nothing, it's just that it's time for dinner and there's supposed to be an announcement concerning the Tournament," Fluer answered "everyone else has already gone up."

"Well then let's go," Harry said as he and Fluer headed out only to run into the Nekomata sisters.

"Hey there Harry, I haven't seen much of you all day, won't you have dinner with me today so that we can …," Kuroka paused seductively "get to know each other better."

"I know your flirting with me but it's not a terrible idea for us to get to know each other," Harry answered simply "after all you are a member of my peerage."

Kuroka just wrapped her arm around Harry's and sighed in contentedness.

"Shall we my king," Kuroka purred as the group walked towards the castle

"You know Rias and Akeno are gonna be pissed at you clinging to me," Harry said

"So?" she asked as the group walked to the castle

"So I'm not really up for spending dinner watching you get stared at like an enemy," Harry said

"Don't you like me this close?" She asked as innocently as she could, which wasn't much.

"Enough Kuroka I don't fancy seeing an angry Rias," Koneko said and Kuroka growled and let go of Harry as they walked into the great hall. Rias and Akeno had saved a space for him so he sat down in between them all the while Kuroka had a predatory look on her face. After eating there meal Dumbledore stood up to address the hall

"Now that we have all eaten I have an announcement for you all," Dumbledore began as the entire hall stared at him "On Christmas day we will be hosting a Yule Ball for those 4th year or above and the champions will perform the opening dance with their dates."

The girls in the hall squealed in delight and quite a few boys groaned but Harry paled at this news. He hated formal gatherings and would much rather just sit around and casually drink beers but the worst thing was the look in the eyes of the girls around him. There was a mixture of hope and lust in there eyes and it scared him a little as well as drill into his mind to ask one of them to it immediately but who? Rias was technically his fiancée and Akeno was his girlfriend so both could easily say that it should be them. He barely knew Kuroka and the ball would give them a chance to know one another. Hermione had quickly become a good friend to Harry and he couldn't lie that he was attracted to the untameable bookworm so he wouldn't object to her being his date for the evening.

 **'So your finally gonna accept that you want a harem yet or not?'** Albion asked Harry in his mind

'What?!' Harry thought back

 **'Oh come on partner, Rias and Akeno are fine sharing you so why not the others?'**

'That's different Albion we are dating and I don't want to be like Riser …' Harry responded. He would've gone further but Albion interrupted him.

 **'Don't let Riser cloud your judgement, you are surrounded by women who you care for and who care for you plus Rias' farther has a harem yet you consider him an Uncle'** Albion stated **'Just talk about it with your parents and your current girlfriends before you piss off the other girls by ignoring there feelings.'**

'Since when are you a expert on romance?' Harry asked

 **'I have been around for many more years than you so I know about a lot of things that you don't and this is one of those things.'**

'Fine I'll consider it'

"What are you thinking about Harry?" Daphne asked. This made him realise he had been staring off into space for a while

"Oh err just the egg. I have been working on it today while you were in class," Harry responded

"How's it going?" Astoria asked him as everyone started to look at him

"Well the egg split into 4 small eggs so I have 4 clues to figure out but I have one already," Harry explained.

"What is it?" Hermione said fascinated

"A riddle which the answer was spider's," Harry explained

"There is an Acromantula nest in the forest," Hermione said "you think that the task is in the forbidden forest?"

"Probably but I expect the other 3 eggs will explain the rest of the task." Harry said "I still don't know what the task is."

"We'll figure it out don't worry," Daphne said

"Yeah I know," Harry said before coming up with a plan "Do you think you lot can work on the other eggs after dinner for a bit? I have to talk to mum about something."

"Sure Harry what is it you wanna ask her about?" Fluer asked

"Oh nothing important, just some family stuff that I'm worried about," Harry said

"Sure Harry," Ravel said not convinced in the least.

Harry gave Rias and Akeno a quick kiss and headed off to speak to his mum in private. While making his exit he made sure to read the faces of the girls after he kissed Rias and Akeno and cursed himself for his blindness. Hermione, Daphne, Astoria and Fluer all had a look of longing on their faces whilst Kuroka just looked at him like he was her prey. It was safe to say that Kuroka both terrified and aroused Harry. His natural instincts were in fluctuation right now as his Devil side was screaming at him to just go ahead, build himself a harem and fuck all of them but his human side was telling him to slow down and build a relationship with Rias and Akeno slowly. He knew that one of the conditions for the Gremory-Phenex marriage contract was for Rias to remain a virgin and both he and Rias wouldn't dishonour theirs family's by breaking it but he wanted Rias to be his first and he was a really horny teenage devil that wanted so desperately to fuck his beautiful girlfriend and please her in any and every way he could. He would ask Rias if they could explore each other more tonight and the very thought made him blush.

He reached his Mum and asked "Hey Mum can I talk to you in private later?"

"Sure Harry let's go now I've finished my dinner so we talk," Lily said as she got up and left with Harry to the Phenex tent.

"Hey where's Dad and Sirius been all day I haven't seen them?" Harry asked as they walked

"I'll tell you in private later son," Lily answered

The two entered the tent and went to Lily's room to talk.

"What's going on sweetheart?" Lily asked.

Harry just sat down and simply said what he wanted to

"I think that I'm beginning to fall for the other girls," Harry said

"Yeah I saw this happening," Lily stated

"How?"

"Your my son Harry, sometimes I know you better than you yourself," Lily answered

"So what do I do?" Harry asked "I don't want Rias and Akeno to feel like they aren't important to me anymore but at the same time I care for the others."

"Talk to Rias and Akeno and simply tell them what you feel, I'm sure they'll understand and they probably see it already as well," Lily replied

"But both of them look angry when one the other girls gets close to me,"

"That's cause they don't know how you feel and think the other girls are trying to steal you from them," Lily said seeing Harry look more worried "Look they won't be thrilled at the thought of sharing you but they will accept it."

"But I don't want to upset them Mum," Harry replied as his paranoia surfaced

"But you can't lie to yourself Harry," Lily said "If you truly want to make the other girls happy then you should but if this is just lust then stay with Rias and Akeno."

This made Harry think. Did he feel something more than just lust for them or was it just his base urges.

"My advice would be to tell Rias and Akeno what you are feeling and take your time getting to know the other girls better." Lily said.

Harry pondered it for a moment and replied "That's a good idea Mum, thanks."

"Always sweetheart," Lily said as she hugged her son "I will always be here for you."

Harry returned the hug and broke it off after a while to ask another question

"So where's Dad?"

"He and Sirius are with Dumbledore working on what to do about the ministry," Lily answered.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked

"Well after you made the first task look easy and then insulted most of the Purebloods and the ministry they were pretty pissed off at you and Dumbledore apparently has had enough of entertaining them so there going to shake up the ministry from the inside and put there pranking skills to use there as well," Lily explained

Harry just started laughing "There screwed then."

Lily just smiled at him "Yes they are but they deserve everything that's coming to them."

"I thought you disliked there pranks?" Harry said causing his mum to go on the defence

"Hey I only did cause they were distracting me from my work," Lily replied

"Sure Mum," Harry said unconvinced "I think you were just angry that you weren't invited."

"No they were a constant distraction though I will admit they learned to make them good distractions," Lily replied

"Fair point," Harry said when he found another question to ask "So what's up with Dumbledore Mum he's nothing like you told me he was?"

"I think you caused it," Lily said "He was willing to sacrifice us for the war but when you appeared and showed him what he was willing to kill off it made him repentant."

"I can sense he is probably one the most powerful humans on the planet," Harry explained "but he also seems insanely smart."

"That's because he is, I never doubted his intelligence and power but he was a shit leader and is ill suited for wartime leadership," Lily stated

"So your finally letting go of that underlying anger then," Harry said as his mum looked at him puzzled "Oh come on Mum when we first arrived you were ready to rip the head off of anyone who looked at you funny."

Lily just sighed "You're too smart sometimes you know that?"

"I know," Harry said

After a brief moment of silent contentedness Lily asked what was bothering her.

"How's your arm Harry?"

"It's fine mum. It'll be back to normal tomorrow and I'll ask Kuroka to help me get uses to it again,"

"Good I hate seeing you like this," Lily said

"I know but if I didn't do it then Koneko would be dead so I don't regret it," Harry answered truthfully

"I know but it doesn't make it any easier to see," Lily replied

"I know, everyone's been looking at me worried and it's nice to see but starting to get annoying plus I've figured out how to improve," Harry responded trying to steer the subject to a lighter tone.

"How?" Lily asked curious.

"Well all of my abilities are separate apart from my pyrokinesis so I'm going to try and mix them together," He explained

"Can that be done?" Lily asked

"Well I presume so yeah," Harry said before admitting something secret "I can use my magic power to power Albion."

"Yeah I already know that," Lily said before seeing a look of trepidation on Harry's face "What is it?"

"When I use my magic to power Albion I can use Juggernaut Drive for a short while," Harry explained preparing for the outburst from his mum.

"ARE YOU INSANE HARRY THAT CAN SHORTEN YOU LIFE AND KILL YOU," Lily yelled

"I know mum but if I use my magic then it drains that first before relying on my life," Harry explained "There's no cost of life force but I can only hold for about 10 seconds."

Lily just looked at him and thought about his statement. Her son wouldn't lie about something this important "Alright Harry I trust you but you have to promise me that you won't use it unless absolutely necessary," Lily said

"I promise, I plan to live a very long life." Harry said "So what do you think about the idea of merging my abilities together?"

"It has merit but the best that I can come up with is using your magic to enhance the others," Lily said

"Yeah I know but it's something at least,"

"That it is," Lily remarked.

"I should probably thank Dumbledore for helping to heal me last night," Harry said as he got up "I'll see you soon Mum."

"See you Harry and remember to act on your issues immediately instead of reacting to them," Lily said wisely.

"I know thanks Mum," Harry said as he left his Mum smiling.

Harry was walking up to the headmasters office when he felt a cutting curse hit him in the back. Thankfully it was healing quickly and barely hurt him at all

"Really? In the back," Harry said as he turned around to see the Malfoy spawn with a couple of his goons.

"You need to learn to mind your place Half-breed," Malfoy sneered out.

Harry was really bored with all these jumped up wizards pestering him "I'm not in the mood to entertain you and your bigotry so back off and I'll act as if nothing has happened."

"Scared Potter?" Malfoy asked as his cohorts snickered at his remark.

Harry just sighed and threw a fireball at them with his hand. They all scattered and jumped out of the way as the fireball stopped in mid-air before splitting and chased after them as they all scrambled to run away in fear. Harry just sighed at the pathetic sight and carried on up to the headmasters office. When he finally reached it he saw Snape leaving the office. They both stared at each other hard.

"Professor," Harry said politely

"Mr Potter-Phenex," Snape replied "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just here to give my thanks to Dumbledore for helping me last night," Harry responded.

Snape studied him for a moment. He looked just like his farther but he carried himself in a different manner. Whilst James always appeared over confident Harry appeared very approachable but his eyes where just like his mothers.

"The password is Sherbet Lemon," Snape said as he walked off, his prosthetic limbs clunking with his steps.

Harry merely gave the password and knocked on the door to Dumbledore's office.

"Enter Harry," Dumbledore's voice could be heard and Harry walked in to see Dumbledore behind his desk.

"I'm gonna guess an identification rune on the inside of the door tells you who is at the other side," Harry said.

"Indeed, very impressive Harry," Dumbledore said truthfully "I can see why you have such impressive NEWTS."

"Thank you Professor," Harry replied "I'm just here to officially thank you for helping me out last night."

"It was no problem Harry, how is your arm feeling?" Dumbledore replied

"Not to bad, it stings a bit but that means it's growing," Harry replied as made his exit "Well thank you again for all your help."

"No problem Harry, have a good night." Dumbledore said as he watched Harry leave.

Not 5 minutes later Snape came in arguing about Malfoy and his group being chased by fire.

Harry was now walking back to the tents bracing himself for a serious conversation with Rias and Akeno. He knew that if he didn't at least talk about his feelings towards the other girls to them then things would escalate in a bad way but it was still an uncomfortable conversation. His current plan was to tell them both how he was feeling and take things slow with the other girls but he really didn't want to hurt them by making them feel like they weren't enough for him. As he reached the tent he saw Rias and Akeno curled up together talking with the rest of the group.

"Rias, Akeno can I talk to you in private?" Harry asked his face showing that he was serious.

"Of course Harry," Rias said as she and Akeno stood up and the three of them headed upstairs to talk in Harry's bedroom. Both girls could tell that he was serious.

"What is it Harry you look nervous?" Akeno asked

Harry took a deep breath and began talking.

"Look girls I'm not blind. I can see how the others look at me I know how they feel."

Rias and Akeno looked worried now.

"I love both of you equally, but I know that I'm falling for the other girls as well,"

"Why are you telling us this Harry you know this isn't easy for us to hear?" Rias asked looking very concerned now

"I'm telling you this because I want to be honest with you," Harry replied "I'm not saying that I want every girl to suddenly join us in bed together but I can't deny what I feel but at the same time I'm scared that it will make you two think that I no longer love you as much as I do."

Akeno just got up and held Harry's hand.

"That's really sweet of you Harry but it's also typical of you. Putting others ahead of yourself to the point where you scramble your own brain," Akeno replied.

"Look Albion told me to stop beating around the bush about it and Mum told me to confide in you," Harry explained.

"I think that me and Akeno should go to the Yule Ball together and you take Hermione as your date," Rias said with a smile.

This surprised Harry. He knew Rias wasn't the jealous type, she prided herself on it, but she was the possessive type and cared deeply for those she loved.

"Oh don't look at me like that Harry, remember my own farther has a harem yet I can see the love between him and my mother but I will say this, any and every girl you like must be approved by the rest of us OK?" Rias stated

"Err OK," Harry managed to get out "Well this went better than expected."

"And how did you expect this conversation to go?" Rias said hands on her hips

'Damn she looks hot when she gets like this' Harry and Akeno thought.

"Well I guessed that at best I would be called a greedy horn dog and you two would leave me and at worst I would castrated in an inventive and cruel way," Harry said with a smile.

"How optimistic of you," Rias said sarcastically making Harry laugh.

"Look if were doing this I want to establish some ground rules," Harry said "number 1, no sex until after me and Rias are married,"

"Your denying yourself sex Harry?" Rias asked stunned.

"Well your not allowed to have sex as you must be a virgin for the marriage contract and it wouldn't be fair to you," Harry said. This was the right thing to say as Rias snogged him senseless whilst Akeno nipped at Harry neck for a long time.

"We can go over the ground rules later I presume?" Harry asked his mind turning to mush.

"Yes now I believe you have a servant to ask as your date," Akeno said.

"And your completely okay with this?" Harry asked.

"Yes we approve of Hermione joining us," Rias said

"Yep she's nice and feisty, and she's hot," Akeno said causing the other two to stare at her "What, if Harry's having a harem then it should be a good one at least."

They all laughed at this and headed downstairs to join the others.

"So how are my eggs coming along?" Harry asked.

"They were very easy to crack, each needed to be opened by using a different school of magic," Daphne explained "The Griffindor egg had to be transfigured open, the Hufflepuff one needed charms and the Slytherin one need a simple draught of peace poured on it."

"Wait you cracked them already?" Harry asked stunned.

"Yep," Astoria answered "Inside each egg was a riddle which Hermione solved instantly."

Hermione blushed at the praise and Harry was happy to see his peerage working as a team even when he wasn't there leading them.

"So what am I facing for the second task then?"

"The task is to go into the forbidden forest to collect a treasure which will explain the final task and back in an hour." Ravel explained.

"Fantastic," Harry said "thank you so much girls it means a lot to me."

They all blushed at the praise and quickly downplayed it.

"Hermione can I talk to you outside in private?" Harry asked.

"Sure Harry," Hermione said confused as she and Harry walked out the tent

"So what's up Harry?"

Harry looked at her and said "Look Hermione from day one you have been amazing help and a great friend so I want to ask you if you'll be my date to Yule Ball?"

Hermione was shocked "Me … I … What about Rias and Akeno?"

"It was Rias' idea actually," Harry said

"Really? But why me?" Hermione asked really confused.

"You deserve to be the star of the ball, look I'm not blind I see the way you look at me." Harry said

Hermione blushed "Wait … no … er …"

Harry just chuckled "your cute when your flustered you know that?"

Hermione was now bright red at this.

"Look you know how devils view relationships," Harry said and Hermione nodded "This date is either me doing a nice thing for a friend or it is me on a first date with a wonderful girl that I want to know better."

"Yes," Hermione whispered

"Really?" Harry asked

"Isn't that my line?" Hermione said sarcastically making Harry laugh.

"Funny Hermione, I look forward to our date then," Harry said "So your realise what I'm asking if things go further."

"Harry I haven't told anyone this but I'm bi," Hermione confessed.

"Okay so I'm gonna guess that Daphne caught your eye whist in school?" Harry said

"How did you know?"

"The way you look at her suggests you think more of her than as a friend," Harry explained "But what does this have to do with me wanting to get to know you better ?"

"I'll admit, I think Daphne is hot but I've been jealous of you, Rias and Akeno as well as all three of you are hot," Hermione explained

"Not gonna lie that's hot," Harry said "How about we talk about this stuff at the Yule ball?"

"That sounds good, thank you for asking me." Hermione said as she and Harry re-entered the tent

"So she said yes then?" Rias asked as she once again was curled up with Akeno.

"Yep I have my date to the ball," Harry said.

"Aww and I was just going to ask you," Kuroka said.

"Sorry Kuroka maybe next time," Harry replied.

"I'm holding you to that," Kuroka said as she leaned over displaying her assets.

Harry just sat down on next to Hermione as Fenrir is his small form jumped onto his lap and lied down. He spent the rest of the night getting to know Kuroka better and was pleased to see her open up to the others. She had led a tough life and was taking the opportunity to get herself a better life for her and her sister. After spending the night relaxing they all headed off to bed and harry was pleased to find that he had a left forearm again. He settled into bed with Rias and Akeno and let sleep take him.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Sorry this took a while to get out I had writers block and struggled writing this chapter.**

 **I caved in and decided on giving Harry a Harem as this is Highschool DxD so it had to be done but I still wanted Harry's relationships with the girls to be genuine. As for making Hermione Bisexual, It was just a random thing I added to add to her and Daphne's relationship.**

 **Harry's peerage**

 **Queen – Daphne Greengrass**

 **Bishops – Astoria Greengrass and Ravel Phenex**

 **Knights – Fluer Delacor and Fenrir**

 **Rooks – Kuroka**

 **Pawns – Juliet Potter(3 pieces) Rose Potter(3 pieces) Hermione Granger(2pieces)**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Preview for next chapter - Harry rehabs his arm and the Yule Ball.**


End file.
